Winter's End
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: Compilación de 30 escritos/viñetas Helsa, que abarcan muchos géneros y ratings. Pueden variar desde AUs hasta Canon ¡Todos los escritos son propuestas de escritoras geniales! Acepto el reto de A Frozen Fan. (Extra) Trigésimo primer día: Momento Incómodo. Modern AU. Pasen y lean :D
1. Día 1

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Si lo fueran, yo ya me habría vuelto loca y hubiera hecho cosas inimaginables xD**

La vida de una super estrella es extremadamente díficil, mucho más ún cuando deben lidiar con la prensa y sus obligaciones. Pero los fans son los que les da el coraje para seguir. ¿O no?

Día 1

Prompt: Fan y cantante

Genero: Humor, Romance

Palabras: 997

Rating: K

Propuesta: A Frozen Fan

* * *

**Fanático de mí **

La superestrella Elsa D´Arendel, mejor conocida como "Reina de las nieves", se hallaba de gira mundial. Esta vez había parado en la bella ciudad de Oslo para ofrecer un concierto a sus enloquecidos fans. La joven estaba en una odisea contra sus representantes y sus fanáticos que la atormentaban y no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

El día de la llegada al aeropuerto de Oslo fue un completo desastre. A la salida, toda la fanaticada estaba en la puerta y era empujada por la serie de guardaespaldas que la acompañaban. Ella le hubiese quedado a firmar autógrafos o tomarse algunas fotos con algunos de sus fans pero sus representantes insistían en llegar lo más pronto al Hotel "Continental", el más lujoso de todo Oslo.

Justo antes de arribar al enorme auto negro que la conduciría a su hotel, un joven descamisado apareció entre la multitud gritando el nombre de la joven y con un enorme cartel que decía "¿Podrías descongelarme el corazón?" más un corazón rojo con unas estalactitas de hielo en su alrededor.

La joven cantante quedó asombrada ante la actitud de ese fanático suyo. También por el bien formado abdomen y sus torneados bíceps desnudos de piel canela que resplandecían con el sol.

Uno de sus guardaespaldas la obligó a entrar al vehículo y le cerró la puerta fuertemente. Elsa continuó observando al misterioso joven pelirrojo mientras resonó el motor del auto indicando el inicio de su marcha. Los ojos bonachones del joven no lograban despegarse de los de ella.

Al llegar al hotel, Elsa agarró sus cosas y se encerró en su habitación a descansar hasta la noche que se realizaría el concierto. Recostada sobre la cama y observando al techo, recordó las brillantes orbes esmeralda del joven. Sonrió para sí misma hasta que su mente fue interrumpida por unos estruendosos golpes a su puerta.

Se levantó desganada al pensar en sus fastidiosos managers que venían a repetirle la misma cantaleta de todos los días. Abrió con una cara de pocos amigos y su quijada casi llega al piso al ver al joven pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas que hace unos minutos vió descamisado entre la multitud. Por suerte se había vestido con una camiseta azul y unos pantalones cafés.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –exclamó la rubia ocultando su vergüenza y tomando su walkie talkie para avisarle a seguridad si algo se salía de control.

El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca en nerviosismo y tragó fuertemente antes de hablar. —Lo siento, no quería molestarla. Solo es que yo también me hospedo en este hotel y luego me enteré que usted estaría aquí antes de su concierto. Así que quería conocerla en persona.

Elsa observó al joven, sorprendida. —¿Viniste por un autógrafo? ¿Eso es todo?

—Digamos que sí, si no fuera mucha la molestia –exclamó extendiéndole una libreta color marrón con una pluma.

Al tomarla, unas hojas volaron de ella y se desparramaron por el suelo. Elsa se agachó a recogerla y vió que eran dibujos hermosos de paisajes y panoramas. –Que lindos dibujos, usted tiene talento.

—Gracias, no es para alardear, lo hago por diversión.

La joven recogió un papel donde se encontraba un dibujo algo extraño. Era ella sobre un escenario cantando con una multitud enloquecida envuelta en una fina capa de copos de nieve. Lucía un vestido azul escotado, dejando al descubierto los hombros y con un atrevido corte en la pierna, dejándola descubierta. Esto la hizo sonrojar un poco, no tanto como la magnitud del pelirrojo.

—E-eso es solo un b-boceto –exclamó tratando de arrancharle el dibujo de sus manos, cosa que no logró conseguir.

Elsa rió levemente y tomó el bolígrafo para escribir sobre el blanco papel que le había dado. -¿Para quién va dedicado? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

El pelirrojo subió de vuelta su mirada avergonzada. –Para Hans, Hans Westergaard –logró decir entre tartamudeos.

La joven cantante le entregó el dibujo con su firma y su dedicatoria en una perfecta letra manuscrita. –Solo porque tuviste el descaro de venir hasta mi habitación a pedírmelo –exclamó esbozando una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, no sabes cómo adoro como cantas. Lo haces con mucho sentimiento y lo das todo en los escenarios. Eres una persona digna de admirar. Mi canción favorita es "Let it go", por cierto ¿En qué te inspiraste realmente para escribir esta canción? Vi tus entrevistas pero noté que respondías con desgano. Quiero saber la verdadera razón –exclamó Hans guardándose el dibujo y mirando fijamente a esos orbes azules profundas.

—Estoy cansada de que me digan lo que debo hacer o decir, solo expresa mis deseos de libertad. Ese es el mensaje que trato de transmitir con mi canción –exclamó la rubia bajando la mirada.

—Vaya debe ser muy personal para ti. Lo respeto. Me encanta todo de ti, eres mi cantante favorita –su voz se tornó algo más oscura mientras le brindaba una sonrisa ladeada que derritió el corazón congelado de la reina de las nieves.

—S-será mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad, bastardo –exclamó levantando el walkie talkie que ocultaba por detrás de ella. –Tus encantos no podrán conmigo.

Hans se aproximó más a ella y la tomó por la cintura mientras acercaba su rostro a su oído. –Nos vemos en el meet and greet, copo de nieve –susurró perversamente mientras enredaba uno de sus rubios cabellos entre sus dedos. A Elsa le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Dicho esto el pelirrojo se encaminó hasta el elevador mientras se alejaba elegantemente de ella con las manos en su espalda. Llamó al elevador y la observó por última vez antes de que las puertas se cerraran. –No puedo esperar a que ya sea de noche.

Elsa cerró la puerta con brusquedad y se arrimó a la madera. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora. –Esta será una larga noche – exclamó antes de abrir su armario y sacar su vestuario para el inolvidable concierto, el más extraño que daría…

* * *

Y con esto comienzan los treinta días más largos de mi vida xD okno. Solo bromeo.

Bien gracias a _A Frozen Fan _por convencerme de realizar este reto que con el transcurso que he escrito me ha sacado algunas canas verdes xD.

Escogí este mes por que no quería hacerlo en el mes de mi cumpleaños y ya se imaginan. (Fiesta con mis panitas hasta el amanecer xD) Ademas las clases comenzaran en este mes y aunque estaré ocupadilla por aquí y por acá, tengo un tiempito para publicar cada viñeta y continuar con este dificil reto.

Con respecto a la viñeta, Frozen me dió esta idea y como era de esperarse la puse para comenzar este reto. La idea de Elsa como superestrella y Hans como su fan me encantó apenas me la dijo que pensé en todas las formas en que podría ponerlo al pelirrojo. La decisión que tomé al final me ha dejado satisfecha y me resultó divertido. Y que opinan ustedes? Podrían dejarme un lindo review dandole clic a la cajita por debajo y alegrarme el día, contribuyendo a mis locas ideas del Helsa. Me harían super feliz.

Recuerden acepto tanto felicitaciones como piedrazos xD

Les advierto que algunos prompts pueden variar de rating hasta el M así que si no lo desean leer, saltense y continuen con el siguiente xD

Y con esto doy por inaugurado el reto de los 30 días de Helsa por parte de su amiga Loba :D *suenan aplausos por doquier*

Hasta mañana, amantes de lo desconocido. Lobita les desea un feliz día :D


	2. Día 2

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

Luego de múltiples bromas causadas por el abusivo pelirrojo que la sacaba de sus carriles, Elsa decide tomar una de las decisiones más importantes en su vida de estudiante y poner a prueba su astucia, dejandole una marca de por vida a su némesis.

Día 2

Prompt: Día de los inocentes

Género: Humor

Palabras: 893

Rating: K+

Propuesta: rosalinda1601

* * *

**Bromas pesadas**

La joven rubia caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de su academia Arendelle. Muchos pensarían que la joven solo iría a la biblioteca a leer una de sus novelas de amor favoritas pero la realidad era que se encontraba fabricando un plan de venganza en contra de ese bastardo pelirrojo llamado Hans Westergaard.

No podía sacarse de la mente su rostro de burla el anterior día de los inocentes luego de haber puesto pegamento industrial en su silla y sus cuadernos.

Esto había sacado de sus casillas a la pobre Elsa y ahora deseaba la venganza. Tenía planeado algo que lo iba recordar para toda la vida.

Hans acostumbraba a siempre traer su crema para el cabello para impresionar a las chicas de la academia. Todas creían que él era el más guapo y hermoso de todos los chicos. Lo creían un príncipe. Cosa que Elsa detestaba. Odiaba su actitud altanera y arrogante.

La joven esperó a que el timbre sonara y vió como el pelirrojo dejaba sus cosas tiradas mientras corría por detrás de sus compañeros. Al irse, Elsa corrió hacia el morral de su compañero y rebuscó en los bolsillos su crema para el cabello. Logró encontrarla refundida entre sus cuadernos y la metió en su bolso.

Unos pasos próximos la alertaron. Cerró los cierres del morral y corrió hacia los estantes a "buscar" un libro. No era nada más ni nada menos que aquel sinvergüenza que se burló de ella el año pasado. -¿Se te perdió algo, Winters? –exclamó sonriendo de lado para tratar de conquistarla.

—N-no como crees –hizo su mayor para no tartamudear por el nerviosismo. –Solo vine a buscar un libro para leerlo en la biblioteca.

—Tu solo pasas en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué no vienes a pasar con nosotros en la cafetería? –exclamó esbozando una sonrisa ladina mientras le tendía la mano.

Elsa se sorprendió ante la atractiva mirada esmeralda del joven y sintió mariposillas revoloteando en su estómago y un calor recorrió todo su rostro. En su mente se tranquilizaba para no sucumbir ante los encantos de este pillo caradura que le hizo la broma pesada. Luego de auto insultarse en su cabeza por ser tan vulnerable a caer en sus redes, respondió firmemente mirándolo con desdén y altanería. –No tengo tiempo para eso Westergaard. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. No tengo que andar perdiendo mí tiempo con un montón de idiotas que solo compiten los unos contra otros para saber quién es el que conquistó a más chicas. No quisiera formar parte de tu larga lista, así que por favor, permíteme retirarme.

El pelirrojo quedó perplejo ante la respuesta de la joven. No esperaba que la tímida y reservada Elsa Winters reaccionara de esa manera. Observó su cabello rubio platinado ondear con el leve viento de los pasillos con una sonrisa embobada. Puede que el la molestaba mucho pero no conocía otra manera más agradable de acercarse a su lindo copo de nieve.

Elsa se escabulló hacia el baño de damas y verificó que no había nadie allí. Todas las chicas estaban tomando su aperitivo en la cafetería así que no había moros en la costa. Sacó de su bolso la crema para el cabello de Hans y un frasco que decía muy claro en letras negras "Crema depilatoria". Sonrió con malicia y dudó por un momento en hacerlo. Las ganas de venganza la corroyeron y depositó todo el contenido del frasco.

Enroscó la tapa de la crema de Hans y tiró a la basura el frasco vacío. Salió del baño cautelosamente, percatándose de que nadie la siguiera y corrió hasta su salón. Una vez allí, abrió la mochila de Hans y depositó su mezcla especial en el mismo lugar donde la encontró. Sonrió en victoria y salió del lugar, rumbo a la cafetería. Estaba ansiosa por los resultados…

El timbre sonó indicando que la hora del lunch había acabado. Todos los estudiantes regresaron al aula. Hans aprovechó que el profesor estaba retrasado para ir a ponerse un poco de crema en su sedoso cabello rojo. Elsa ocultaba una risita…

El profesor entró al salón y todos saludaron como de costumbre. Un grito provino del baño de caballeros alertando a todos los estudiantes, incluyendo al maestro. El alumnado intercambio miradas extrañadas entre ellos, excepto cierta joven rubia quien sonreía por lo bajo.

Al día siguiente, el joven galán Hans Westergaard ingresó a la academia con un gorro de lana color gris rayado cubriéndose su bella cabellera rubia. Elsa se acercó a él y le propinó su típica mirada inocente. -¡Hans! ¿Por qué usas ese gorro ridículo? –cuestionó mirándolo con sus manos en sus caderas.

—No es de tu incumbencia Winters. Ahora déjame solo, no quiero estar con nadie –dijo con amargura haciendo un lado a la rubia y pasando entre el alumnado que lo observaba extrañado.

Elsa volteó y se encaminó hasta su salón donde se encontró de paso con su hermana Anna. –Elsa. ¿Y esa sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro por qué es?

La rubia sonrió y palmeó el hombro de la pelirroja. –Ay Anna, he descubierto que la venganza es muy dulce.

Anna enarcó una ceja. -¿Y eso por qué? ¿De que hablas?

—Adoro el día de los inocentes –exclamó mientras se alejaba hacia a su salón esbozando una sonrisa dejando a la pobre Anna más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

*risa malvada* ¡Como ame escribir esto! Rosi me dió este hilarante prompt desde hace algunos meses para un OS. Decidí sorprenderla, colocandolo entre la lista de las viñetas para que se ría por un ratito. Esa Elsa se salió con la suya. Realmente el solo imaginarme a Hans calvo me hace orinar de la risa Jajaja pobre, eso le pasa por meterse con la reina de hielo y su gélida mirada xD

Repuesta a los reviews anónimos:

F: Jajaja muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo queridita. Lobita hará todo lo posible para terminar con todos los días de este mes lleno de Helsa. Promesa de loba *exclama levantando su pata derecha*

Estos treinta días van avanzando lento y espero que cada uno de estos pequeños escritos sean de su agrado.

Agradezco millón a la autora que me ayudo a editar la portada del fic, no puede ser otra que la grandiosa TicaVic. Que linda es ella. Debo aclarar que la imagen original no es nuestra. La hallamos en google, solo que estaba a lápiz y decidimos colorearla. Gracias lindurita, te debo una.

Ay chicos gracias por sus reviews y preparense para el de mañana en el maratón de comedia (hasta ahora xD)

Cuidense y sueñen con Helsa :D


	3. Día 3

****Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D****

La suerte llegó a su familia y le preparó un regalo inolvidable a su querida esposa. Por fin se deleitarían con ese deseo más hermoso de la pareja: pasar juntos entre las maravillas que ofrece el sol y el mar.

Día 3

Prompt: Molestia a bordo

Género: Humor, Romance

Palabras: 915

Rating: T

Propuesta: SerenaSaori

* * *

**El arca de Noé  
**

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar a un emocionado pelirrojo que dejó todas sus cosas desparramadas por la sala. -¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¡¿En dónde estás?! ¡Estamos de suerte! –gritó llamando a su esposa que se encontraba en la cocina.

La joven de cabellos rubios platinados con un pañuelo en la cabeza y sudor en la frente emergió desde una nube de vapor de olla con los brazos cruzados y una cuchara de madera en la mano. –Ay Westergaard, te he dicho millones de veces que no dejes tiradas tus cosas en la sala. Ya estoy muy cansada para andar arreglando tu desastre.

—¡Eso no importa, copo de nieve, deberías estar feliz!

—¿Feliz por qué? Hace un calor del infierno y yo estoy encerrada en un cuarto con cuatro ollas que despliegan nubes de vapor. Tu por suerte estás en tu oficina con aire acondicionado –refunfuñó la rubia secándose el sudor de su frente.

—Deja de andar refunfuñando. ¡Elsa, nos iremos de viaje! –gritó el joven tomando por la cintura a su esposa y levantándola del suelo.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡No puedo creerlo, es fantástico! –exclamó Elsa abrazando a su esposo cuando tocó el suelo. –Y ¿Adónde se supone que vamos?

Hans miró pícaramente a su esposa quien le respondió con una ceja arqueada. –Nos vamos de…. ¡Crucero!

Elsa se cruzó de brazos molesta. –Ya me conozco esa broma, crucero: cruzo pa´la cocina, cruzo pa´el baño, cruzo pa´la esquina. No caeré dos veces Hans.

Hans rió ante el comentario de su esposa y al recordar la noche en que le hizo esa broma que le dejó sin cena por dos días seguidos. Acto seguido, sacó los dos pasajes para un crucero al caribe por cinco días y cuatro noches. –Pa 'que veas que no te miento –replicó imitando la voz de su esposa.

Elsa se tapó la boca y contuvo un grito de emoción. Se aferró al cuello de Hans y le deposito un beso apasionado en los labios. Al separarse, le arranchó los boletos de la mano del pelirrojo y los ojeó emocionada. -¡¿Cómo fue que los conseguiste?!

—Por comprar esto –exclamó sacando de su portafolio una bella cajita blanca. La abrió y un bello collar plateado y unos diminutos aretes de forma de copo de nieve resplandecieron. –Luego de comprarlos me dieron un cupón para participar y hoy me llamaron a decirme que yo era el ganador del sorteo. ¡Feliz aniversario, amor!

Elsa tomó el regalo y luego de apreciarlo tomó a Hans por la corbata y lo arrastró directamente a su habitación. –Gracias por el regalo, ahora debemos hacer maletas. Tenemos que tener todo listo para el viaje –exclamó Elsa con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. –Empezaré yo.

Hans le devolvió una mirada seductora a su esposa y cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave...

...

El día tan ansiado llegó. La pareja arribó al aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudo y enseguida se embarcaron en el avión a Miami. Luego del vuelo descansaron en un hotel pequeño para mañana ir al puerto donde arribarían el barco.

La mañana siguiente, ambos se levantaron a las 7:45, ¡El barco zarpaba a las 8:00! Arreglaron sus cosas tan rápido como pudieron, pagaron el hotel y cogieron un taxi para dirigirse a su tan ansiado destino.

El barco estaba a punto de zarpar cuando Elsa y Hans llegaron. Abordaron y se ubicaron en su respectivo camarote, luego de recibir indicaciones de los encargados.

Elsa se desparramó sobre su cama mientras Hans desempaca sus cosas. –Me alegra que ya hayamos llegado, amor.

—Hubiéramos llegado más pronto si no te hubieras quedado profundamente dormida –reclamó Hans burlonamente.

—¡Ja! El burro hablando de orejas. Como si tú te hayas levantado como gallo criollo. No te quejes que tú también eres un perezoso –respondió Elsa sentándose sobre el colchón enojada.

—No te enojes, lindura. Solo fue una broma. Era para tratar de levantarte el ánimo –justificó Hans sentándose al lado de su esposa.

—Solo me hiciste enojar más, tonto.

Hans sonrió y la miró directamente. -¿Sabes algo? Pueda que yo no sea un gallo criollo ni nada de eso, pero te aseguro una cosa.

—¿Qué?

Hans se acercó a ella mientras sonreía pícaramente. – ¡Yo soy un león de montaña! –exclamó agarrando a la rubia por las muñecas y tumbándola sobre la cama. –Tiembla ante mi rugido –rugió pese a las risas de su esposa.

—Por favor tenga piedad, señor león. No quiero que me haga daño.

Hans se acercó al rostro de Elsa mientras recorría su rostro con su mano. –Este león adora devorar a damiselas como usted –dijo mientras con sus dedos entreabría los labios de Elsa.

La rubia observó con cautela los brillantes ojos verdes de su esposo. –Este crucero se ha transformado en el arca de Noé por lo que veo –comentó entre risas. –Si este león desea comerme, seré su cervatillo –dijo mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y mordía su labio inferior, provocando más a la bestia encima de ella.

Hans rió e intersecó sus labios con los de su amada. Ella correspondió y masajeó su torso bien delineado cubierto por la camiseta. El joven separó sus labios y metió la nariz en el blanco cuello de la joven, olfateándolo y dándole suaves besos y lamidas. –Has despertado a la bestia –susurró a su oído.

Elsa rió levemente y jaló de su camiseta para volver a unir sus labios sedientos de los suyos.

Al parecer este iba a ser un largo viaje…

* * *

Este prompt fue uno de los primeros que realice al imaginarme a nuestra dulce parejita entre el vaivén de las olas. Sin embargo, esta idea de Serena-chan me quedaba algo corta y decidí poner algo de carbón al fuego dando una pizca de comedia y un final abierto para satisfacer sus locas mentecillas e.e

Confieso algo, el título para esto fue algo super dificil de conseguir. Simplemente no se me ocurría nada hasta que terminó con este relacionado a los animales que mencionan (perdonen la falta de originalidad)

Jeje otra confesion, la frase que dice Elsa cuando no cree en lo del crucero la escuche una vez en una serie ecuatoriana y me reí por dos horas con ella (se que es algo estúpido pero me mata imaginarme a Elsa diciendo eso con su pañolón y delantal cubierto de salsa xD) Otra cosa es que esos dos sin importar como, son un par de pillines :P hasta tienen algo de acción en altamar LOL

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

Princessalex1: gracias por tu opinion. Me alegra que que te haya gustado.

F: Jajaja Elsa puede llegar a ser una fiera si se la provoca, ya le quedo de lección al pobre pelirrojo xD

Bye loquillos y loquillas del Helsa. Loba les desea sangrientos y hermosos deseos xD


	4. Día 4

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

Ambos son diferentes, pero ambos estan vinculados por ese sentimiento mutuo que les impide permanecer separados a pesar de ser naturalezas totalmente distintas. Él es un guardián de los bosques y ella una criatura de tinieblas. Ellos probarán que el amor siempre es más fuerte.

Día 4

Prompt: Hijos de la noche

Género: Sobrenatural, Romance

Palabras: 970

Rating: T

Propuesta: JDayC

* * *

**Amor sobrenatural  
**

La luna llena se alzaba con un brillo sobrenatural en el profundo manto negro estrellado, reflectando su brillo en la blanca nieve. Una sombra cruzó por los arboles a una velocidad sobrehumana y se posó sobre una rama alta de un pino. Era una bella mujer pálida como fantasma, de cabellos rubios platinados. Sus brillantes ojos rojos resplandecían entre la penumbra de la noche. Observó el perímetro y bajó del árbol, produciendo un sonido seco sobre la nieve.

Un aullido solitario irrumpió el silencio del bosque. La joven rubia se escabulló entre el verde follaje siguiendo el sonido del lamento de ese lobo. Llegó hasta un pequeño claro del bosque donde estaba sobre unas rocas un gran lobo pelirrojo aullándole a la luna llena.

La joven se acercó lentamente al lobo y siseó abriendo su boca de prominentes colmillos. El lobo gruñó y abrió sus fauces molesto. Acto seguido, corrió hasta la joven y con su enorme peso, la tiró contra la nieve.

La rubia observó los ojos ámbar del animal y rió. –Ya basta Hans, quítate de encima. Pesas mucho.

El lobo lamió la mejilla pálida de la vampiresa y gimió alegre. Se quitó de encima de la joven y unas sombras y destellos lo envolvieron. Lentamente se fue transformando a una forma humana. Era un joven muy apuesto de cabellos pelirrojos y un ojo ámbar y el otro esmeralda. –Me alegra que hayas venido a verme, vampirita.

—¿Cómo sabías que vendría?

Hans se señaló la nariz mientras alzaba una ceja. –Por tu inconfundible olor a sangre y vainilla.

—Ah cierto lo olvidaba –exclamó Elsa rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Elsa se aproximó al joven sin ropa y le tendió su capa negra para que se tapase las indecencias. –Ponte esto. Es vergonzoso que hablemos así –exclamó coloreando sus pálidas mejillas de un ligero rojo.

—De que te avergüenzas, colmillitos. Me has visto así muchas veces –replicó Hans con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Cá-cállate perro idiota. Solo póntelo y no discutas –reprochó lanzándole su capa en el rostro y dándose la vuelta.

En unos segundos sintió las cálidas manos de Hans contra sus fríos hombros mientras él le olfateaba el cabello rubio. Elsa volteó y miró fijamente los ojos bicolores del lobo pelirrojo antes de depositar un salvaje y humedo beso sobre sus labios. Él la correspondió y la tomó de la cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Al separarse, Elsa, con su fuerza sobrenatural, empujó al lobo contra un árbol y se relamió sus largos colmillos. –Hans, estoy hambrienta. No he consumido sangre desde hace días, no me iría mal un poco de la tuya.

Hans observó de reojo a la joven mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa. –Te daré mi sangre con una condición.

Elsa abrió sus ojos de rubí en asombro. -¿Y cuál es?

—Solo prométeme que la cumplirás.

—Está bien lo prometo ¿Puedo tener mi sangre ahora?

Hans ladeó la cabeza, dejando a la vista su cuello vulnerable. Un tacto húmedo recorrió su piel causándole un leve escalofrío. Un agudo dolor lo hizo sobresaltar al sentir las dos puntas afiladas clavadas en su arteria carótida. El leve hormigueo comenzó a manifestarse mientras sentía como su sangre era drenada de su cuerpo y pasaba lentamente por la fría garganta de la joven vampiresa, que se movía por intervalos produciendo un sonido que le causaba algo de repulsión.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Elsa desencajó sus colmillos y lamió la sangre restante de su herida. Hans la tomó por los hombros y la besó apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en su boca de sabor metálico. La joven enterraba sus uñas en el cabello de fuego del lobo mientras emitía leves gemidos.

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas sonaban al unísono y Elsa se limpió los restos de sangre de los labios con su lengua y la ayuda de su mano.

—Espera, Elsa –exclamó el joven lobo.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó exaltada.

—Tienes algo de sangre… –se acercó a su rostro y pasó su lengua por la comisura de sus labios. –Aquí –sonrió.

Un aullido seguido de muchos otros resonó muy cerca de ellos. -¡Oh no! Es mi manada. Elsa debes irte ¡Ya! –exclamó Hans empujando a la rubia a unos matorrales.

—No Hans, ya no quiero que vivamos separados por culpa de nuestros clanes.

—Somos de distintas naturalezas.

—No me importa Hans. Solo quiero estar a tu lado. No me importa si el mundo llegue a las ruinas, quiero llegar a ese punto contigo.

El lobo observó hacia atrás y escuchó los gruñidos y ladridos de los integrantes de su manada que se acercaban. Miró a Elsa y la rodeó con sus brazos. –No estamos destinados a vivir juntos.

Elsa rompió el abrazo molesta. –Al diablo con eso. Hagamos algo para estar juntos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Escapemos –sugirió la vampiresa haciendo centellear sus ojos rojos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Huyamos de todo Hans, seamos fugitivos. Solos tú y yo. Sin depender de nadie, tú de tu manada y yo de mi clan. Piénsalo. Es una idea maravillosa.

Hans dudó por unos segundos y volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Miró a Elsa y proclamó su decisión. –Está bien, larguémonos de aquí.

Elsa detuvo sus carriles por un segundo y arqueó una ceja confundida. —Jamas me dijiste cual era tal promesa.

El lobo miro a Elsa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Acto seguido, tomó ambas manos delicadas entre las suyas y proclamó. —Prometeme que permanecerás a mi lado durante toda la eternidad —la vampiresa le devolvió una sonrisa pícara.

—Prometido...

Elsa tomó a Hans del brazo y lo arrastró hacia los arbustos. Corrieron lejos entre risas mientras se perdían entre el follaje y la oscuridad. Les esperaba una vida como fugitivos pero al menos tenían una cosa: el uno para el otro.

* * *

Aquí esta de nuevo el tema de los vampiros y hombres lobo y la idea no fue de nadie más que la grandiosa JDayC. Me alegro que me haya dado un tema que me encanta que es lo sobrenatural (mezclado con algo de gore xD) Otra vez dejo abierto el final para que se imaginen lo que sucedió despues con ese par de pillines sobrenaturales. (No me maten, no me alcanzaban las palabras xD)

F: Así es pequeña, ambos son unas bestias salvajes. Por eso los amamos xD

Ay me encuentro con doble sentimientos hoy. Mal por que hoy comienzan de nuevo las clases (Noooo D':) y súper feliz por que ya esta confirmado: ¡HANS SERÁ QUIEN PROTEJA A LA REINA EN FROZEN 2! Gracias a Ana Victoria por soplarme aquella información, de una corrí al internet a averiguarlo por mi misma y en efecto, es verdad, la directora confirmo hace apenas días atrás el surgimiento de una nueva villana que gobernaría otro reino cercano a Arendelle y dominaría al fuego. Y como la reina necesitaba algo mas de protección, es aquí donde Hans entra en escena con su espada reluciente y sus pectoral... Ok creo que me excedí xD Hans volvería a aparecer en la secuela pero no mas como villano sino como algo mas. (Si no me creen investigenlo por ustedes mismos, yo ya conseguí suficientes pruebas)

Bien y aquí comienza a cambiar el rating y el género un poquito. Espero que les esté gustando las ideitas xD

Gracias por los consejos, de veras los aprecio mucho ya que así puedo mejorar e ir avanzando poco a poco como fanfictioner. Agradezco de todo corazón :)

¡Addio cari lupi! (Mis herencias italianas salieron a flote xD) me voy, se me va el bus *sale disparada*


	5. Día 5

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

La rubia introvertida no buscaba meterse en problemas, solo deseaba satisfacer su amor por la lectura romántica. La mala suerte se apoderó de ella mandandola directamente al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia. Sin embargo, por el lado bueno, tendrá a un futbolista pelirrojo que la salve. Igual que una novela...

Día 5

Prompt: Balonazo en la cabeza

Género: Romance

Palabras: 1004

Rating: K+

Propuesta: Patzylin-Donno

* * *

**Encuentro no tan novelístico**

El día transcurría como ningún otro. Las estudiantes de Arendelle High School se reunían en grupos grandes para conversar acerca de cuál chico era el más atractivo de la academia. Estaban en disputa por armador del equipo de baloncesto, el líder del club de teatro y por supuesto, el capital del equipo de fútbol de la escuela. El joven con mayor rating de popularidad entre los estudiantes, muy apuesto y codiciado por casi todas las jóvenes. Menos una, que prefería perderse en la inmensidad de la biblioteca a sumergirse en las miles de palabras que escondían los gruesos libros de historia y literatura.

El timbre de salida resonó y todos los estudiantes salieron de sus aulas disparados en pequeños grupos o parejas. Elsa salió con una gruesa novela de amor y tragedia entre sus brazos mientras se ajustaba sus finos lentes de color azul que levemente resbalaban por su nariz. Anna cruzó como un rayo hacia la puerta y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana mayor que caminaba tranquila hacia la biblioteca, con la mochila al hombro. Retrocedió sus pasos y se interpuso en su camino. –Elsa vamos, ya es hora de volver a casa.

—Iré luego, quisiera quedarme a leer un rato. Ve y dile a mamá y a papá que llegaré muy pronto –exclamó la rubia mientras se alejaba de su hermana.

—Está bien. No te quedes hasta muy tarde o se preocuparán por ti. Nos vemos luego –exclamó corriendo hacia la puerta donde la esperaba su novio Kristoff.

Elsa volteó y divisó a su hermana y al rubio cogidos de la mano mientras se miraban amorosamente. Se sintió algo triste ya que según ella, la vida no era como en las novelas de amor que acostumbraba leer, era dura y oscura.

Caminó por el patio de la escuela y divisó al equipo de fútbol practicando para su próximo torneo que se realizaría la próxima semana. Observó al bello capitán pelirrojo que se dirigía a proteger el balón y correr directamente hacia el arco contrario. Con una fuerte patada, el balón salió volando dejando un rastro de césped por la fricción de los zapatos de pupos de Hans. Para su mala suerte, el tiro salió desviado.

La rubia divisó un objeto acercarse a toda velocidad hacia ella, impidiéndole escapar del golpe. El balón golpeó su cabeza tan fuerte que la hizo desplomarse sobre el suelo tirando todas sus cosas.

Mientras tanto en la cancha, el grupo de muchachos ordenaban al que pateó el balón fuera de la cancha lo vaya a buscar. Hans refunfuñó e inspeccionó el lugar en busca de la esfera. Se sorprendió al encontrarla al lado del cuerpo de una joven inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Trató de hacer reaccionar a la joven pero fue inútil. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta donde su entrenador ya que él podría encontrar la solución a ese problema.

Todos los integrantes del equipo detuvieron su juego al ver a su capitán con una bella joven desmayada en sus brazos. Muchos le daban comentarios picantes y molestos mientras que otros se preocupaban por el estado de la muchacha.

El entrenador al ver el alboroto, se dirigió al lugar y se sorprendió al ver a Elsa así. Le ordenó a Hans que la llevara a la enfermería ya que debían curarle el tremendo chichón que tenía en su frente.

El pelirrojo corrió hasta el lugar indicando lo más rápido y suave que pudo hacerlo. No quería lastimar a la joven más de lo que ya estaba. La depositó sobre la colchoneta y esperó a que el entrenador volviese con las debidas cremas y medicinas. Hans se acercó a la joven y acarició su rostro mientras admiraba su belleza.

El entrenador llegó con los remedios y comenzó a curar dicha herida. Hans observaba con angustia a la joven. Se sentía mal por lo que le había causad, aunque fuera solo un accidente. El superior terminó de curarla y vendarla para luego ordenarle a Hans volver al entrenamiento.

El pelirrojo no obedeció. Decidió quedarse al lado de la pobre joven golpeada hasta que esta despertara. El hombre salió del lugar y volvió a la cancha, permitiéndole a su capitán quedarse con ella.

Hans quedó hipnotizado por su belleza. Esa blanca piel de porcelana que brillaba con los tenues rayos del sol que ingresaban por la ventana, contrarrestaban con sus rojos labios de cereza. Su rostro tenía una expresión inocente y tierna lo que causó un deseo de protegerla en Hans. Su cabello, atado en una muy elaborada trenza francesa que reposaba sobre su hombro, parecía decorado con ligeros copos de nieve debido a los destellos que se reflejaban por la luz. El pelirrojo tocó suavemente el pómulo de la joven, bajando lentamente a su boca. Sintió la textura de esos carnosos labios que escondían dientes perfectos. Tenía ganas de besarla.

Hans se acercó a la colchoneta dispuesto a depositar un discreto beso en ellos cuando un bello par de zafiros lo observaban con asombro. Observó como el pálido rostro de la joven se encendía en vergüenza. Enseguida sintió un calor y agudo dolor sobre su mejilla.

Hans sobó su piel enrojecida mientras clavaba su mirada esmeralda en la azul de Elsa. La joven gritó molesta. -¡¿Qué pensabas hacer, idiota?!

—Solo trataba de ayudarte –respondió esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

—¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Tratando de estampar tus labios contra los míos?! ¡Vaya forma de ayudar!

—Estabas inconsciente.

Elsa se detuvo y enrojeció al escuchar el veredicto del joven. Se sentía una tonta al no haberle agradecido. –Lo lamento, gr-gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay de qué. Soy Hans –exclamó ofreciendo su mano.

Elsa la apretó mientras trataba de no tartamudear. –El-Elsa.

—Parece que no hemos tenido un encuentro digno de novelas –rió el pelirrojo.

—No, al parecer no. Esto no es una novela, es la vida real –dijo Elsa sonriendo levemente.

—Hay veces que la vida supera los libros. ¿No crees Elsa?

—Sí creo… creo que sí.

Desde ese momento ambos comprobaron que así era….

* * *

¡Hora de romper expectativas tradicionales xD!

Realmente estoy cansada de leer esas típicas novelas de amor en la que la chica camina por el campus y conoce al amor de su vida que generalmente es el más guapo o el malo del colegio. Simplemente, rebasa mis niveles de glucosa en la sangre y a veces quisiera vomitar e interrumpir la escena lanzandoles un globo de agua *risa malvada* Por eso pensé, hagamoslo de esta manera xD

Gracias a Patzylin por darme esta ideita que cruzó fugaz por mi cabeza. Fue una inspiración de último minuto en realidad c: no esperaba escribir algo así, comprobando que adoro las peleas y encuentros malos (si es con sangre mejor e.e) pero aún así tengo mi ladito oculto romanticón. Ay pero a veces me da ganas de coger un garrote y golpearlo hasta que muera muajajaja okno (Solo ignoren eso xD)

Con respecto a la noticia de el día anterior. Vaya, parece que aceleré el corazoncito de algunas xD ¿Ya lo comprobaron? ¿Vieron que lobita decía la verdad? ¡¿A que no es genial?! Yo grité y rodé por el piso catorce veces xD (no se por que fueron catroce LOL) Pues a mí me dejó pasmada ¿Y a ustedes?

F: Jajaa tienes razón está algo gastado pero ñe, así quedó xD Oh si pequeña, eso sería lo mejor que exista. Yo lloro si ellos se besan apasionadamente y luego se van al cuarto oscuro y... (Oh mierda comence de nuevo xD) La noticia fue demasiado fuerte xD

¡Bye bye! Iré a comer chocolate *0* ¡Nos vemos mañana!


	6. Día 6

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

Ganar lo era todo para la joven Elsa, quien añoraba a más no poder, patearle el trasero a aquel joven pelirrojo que se reía en su cara cada vez que tomaba posición de lider en cada campeonato. Estaba decidida, esta vez sería ella quien ganaría. Pues como dice el dicho: "Quien ríe último, ríe mejor"

Día 6

Prompt: Juego de polo

Género: Sports, Romance

Palabras: 1051

Rating: K+

Propuesta: TicaVic

* * *

**Competitividad**

Los cascos retumbaban en el césped del recinto mientras se oían los bufidos y relinchos de los caballos galopando por el lugar, comandados por sus respectivos jinetes. La audiencia gritó eufórica al ver anotar un punto a la genial jugadora del equipo azul junto a su fiel caballo blanco Niebla. La joven de cabellos platinados y ojos azules Elsa Winters dominaba muy bien las riendas y tenía un genial revés en sus golpes. Todos eran precisos e iban directamente a la portería, lo que la convertía en la mejor jugadora del equipo.

Sin embargo, los contrincantes no se quedaban atrás. Tenían a otro gran jugador en su equipo. Era Hans Westergaard. Un experto en el polo, en estrategias y trabajo en equipo. Su caballo negro, Tormenta, era el más veloz de todos, lo que lo posicionaba con cierta ventaja sobre los demás jugadores.

La pelota rodaba por todo el campo y todos los jugadores corrían detrás de ella. Hans consiguió darle un golpe preciso enviándola al campo contrario. Elsa le dirigía una mirada asesina mientras golpeaba los costados de su caballo y corría a defender su portería. Un jugador contrario llegó antes que ella y logró anotar un punto a su favor, recibiendo felicitaciones de sus compañeros.

Elsa se posicionó y esperó a que le pasaran la pelota. En pocos minutos esto sucedió pero fue interrumpida por el caballo negro de Hans. El pelirrojo golpeó la pelota, mandándola de nuevo a sus compañeros.

La rubia apretó los dientes y detuvo su caballo mientras lo miraba de reojo. Hans esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. –Así son las competencias, lindura. Se gana o se pierde.

—Ustedes aún no ganan ni nosotros perdemos. Pero te aseguro que nosotros no seremos los perdedores –exclamó dándole un latigazo en la grupa a Niebla, obligándolo a correr hacia la pelota que se aproximaba a la portería.

Como siempre, Hans volvió a interferir en su perfecto tiro golpeando su caballo contra el suyo y peleando la bola. La mirada seductora de Hans hizo enrojecer a la joven. Elsa logró disparar y esta fue desviada por uno de los palos de la portería.

—Vaya parece que te pongo nervioso, copo de nieve. Fallaste tu tiro –mofó el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba de ella.

Elsa contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse para no romperle el taco en la cabeza a ese idiota. Estaba cansada de perder contra ellos. Eran muy buenos estrategas y él siempre aprovechaba para fastídiala en cada uno de los partidos.

Su hermana la apoyaba desde las gradas, acompañada de sus mejores amigos Kristoff y Olaf, quienes gritaban y le daban porras al equipo azul para que no se dejasen vencer por el equipo rojo de nuevo.

Esto inspiró a Elsa y le permitió continuar. No perdería ante él otra vez. Ambos entraron a la escuela de polo desde que eran niños y se ayudaron a escoger sus respectivos caballos que se convirtieron en sus compañeros inseparables. Eran muy unidos de pequeños, sin embargo a medida que aprendían, Hans comenzó a perfeccionar su técnica mucho más rápido que la rubia, causando una ligera competitividad entre ellos. Esta se fue intensificando con el paso de los años cuando ambos entraron en los campeonatos y el equipo de Hans siempre vencía al de Elsa.

El tiempo ya se estaba acabando y la furia de la joven llegó a su punto límite. Tenía bien preciso de que esta vez no perdería ante él.

La rubia, ya cansada de esto, agitó las riendas de Niebla y corrió por la pelota. Su determinación estaba al máximo. Tanto que logró burlar a los jugadores contrarios, bueno casi a todos. Hans cabalgó hasta ella y el sonido de los tacos intersecándose cautivaba a todas la audiencia.

Elsa no lo pensó dos veces y jaló las riendas haciendo que Niebla se encabrite, asustando al caballo del pelirrojo que retrocedió un poco. Esta fue la oportunidad para Elsa.

Frente a los ojos impactados de Hans, la joven golpeó con su taco la pelota, mandándola directamente a la portería.

El timbre de término sonó, indicando que el partido había llegado a su fin. Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados ante ese maravilloso movimiento de Elsa y de la primera victoria del equipo azul en la final. Por fin, Elsa había vencido al molesto pelirrojo y ganado el campeonato.

Luego de felicitar a su fiel amigo Niebla, bajó de su lomo y corrió a abrazar a Anna seguida por Olaf y Kristoff. Todos estaban alegres de su victoria.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo condujo a su cansado caballo a los establos para que tome su merecido descanso luego de batallar contra ese impresionante equipo.

El equipo azul se posicionó en el círculo de ganadores para recibir el trofeo del campeonato. Como Elsa era la capitana, iba a ser la primera en tomar el preciado objeto entre sus manos. Lo que no sabía era que iba a ser entregado por los campeones del año pasado.

El pelirrojo se acercó con el trofeo a la rubia mientras la miraba tímidamente con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. –Felicidades Elsa. Al fin lograste tu objetivo. Parece que tu maldición se cumplió. Toma, aquí está tu premio por tan excelente esfuerzo.

Elsa miró de reojo y tomó el trofeo dudosa. –Gracias Hans –dijo algo tímida. –Tú y tu equipo también lo hicieron de maravilla.

Hans hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y señaló a las cámaras. Elsa alzó el trofeo y todos sus compañeros se posicionaron para la foto de campeones.

Más tarde, luego de la celebración de victoria. Elsa decidió visitar a su caballo y pasar tiempo con él. Se sorprendió al encontrar al pelirrojo cepillando el pelaje de Tormenta y rascándole la nariz. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú. Escapando un momento de todo el mundo y pasando un tiempo tranquilo con mi mejor amigo –hubo un breve silencio entre ambos. –Elsa ¿quisieras dejar todo eso de las competencias y rivalidades de lado y salir a dar una cabalgata tranquila conmigo?

Elsa se sorprendió ante tal pregunta. Pero… no había salido a cabalgar desde hace mucho tiempo. No le vendría mal una salidita a ver la puesta de sol. El problema era él. A pesar de que era su rival, a veces recordaba los momentos en que ambos se divertían.

Luego de pensarlo meticulosamente, aceptó…

* * *

¡Gracias Tica de mi alma! Siempre apoyandome en los más remotos parajes xD Como me honro de ser tu mejor amiga en FF y fuera de él.

En efecto, conocí a Tica mucho antes de entrar a FF (ella fue la que me impulsó a sacar mi lado artistico y amante de la lectura) y ahora aquí me ven. Agradezcanle por derramar el vaso de mi locura xD (Bueno aunque ella tampoco este tan cuerda que digamos)

Su aporte con mis prompts fue genial. Este se lo ocurrió luego de ver la pelicula "Monte Carlo" o mejor conocida como "Princesa por accidente" aquí en Latinoamérica, en la escena donde Theo y Grace juegan polo sobre sus respectivos caballos. Realmente fue muy entretenido de hacer y algo que rara vez se ve en el fandom Helsa. Espero que les haya gustado.

Estoy super agradecida con todos ustedes, sus reviews son mu alentadores. Gracias a todos, no se haría sin ustedes, seguiré contribuyendo con el fandom Helsa con mis humildes historias, se los agradezco de corazón :)

Loba debe revisar el perimetro por si acaso, por seguridad *sacando sus garras* ¡Hasta luego chiquillos! C:


	7. Día 7

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

Muchos hablan de ella. Existen diversas historias sobre su existencia y muchos criterios y testigos que aseguran haber visto a ese espectro que ronda por las montañas nevadas, buscando a una víctima para satisfacer su corazón de hielo. Lamentablemente, un leñador mentiroso y estafador conocería al fin el porqué es temida por todos.

Día 7

Prompt: Yuki-onna

Género: Sobrenatural

Palabras: 1053

Rating: M

Propuesta: Anielha

* * *

**La dama de nieve**

La tormenta de nieve rugía con más intensidad y los copos de nieve caían a millones dificultándole su vista. El leñador pelirrojo avanzaba a grandes zancadas para no quedar atrapado en el infinito manto blanco a sus pies. El frío lo recorría de pies a cabeza mientras el viento lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro agitando su cabello de fuego como culebrillas. Ahora se daba cuenta que debió oír las advertencias de sus compañeros que presentían que una fuerte tormenta de nieve caería en las montañas. Él, muy necio, las ignoró y se adentró en el bosque para ir a traer algo de leña para el crudo invierno.

Ahora se encontraba dando círculos por el profundo bosque congelado; hambriento y cansado.

De repente, divisó una silueta entre la nieve que se acercaba hacia él. Hans se emocionó al haber encontrado a otra persona que quizá podría darle comida y asilo para esa fría noche.

Corrió y corrió pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al observar a una bella mujer de tez blanca casi transparente con cabellos largos y rubios platinados que se agitaban al compás del viento. Usaba un delicado tocado blanco con algunas decoraciones en plateado que hacían juego con los adornos en su blanco cabello del mismo color. Sus cautivantes ojos azul hielo contrarrestaban con el brillo fantasmal de su piel. No había rastros de pisadas detrás de ella. Su belleza inhumana había hechizado al leñador.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar las leyendas que contaban en su pueblo acerca de una misteriosa mujer que aparecía en las tormentas de nieve y congelaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino. Era la mujer de las nieves.

Hans retrocedía asustado mientras la joven daba un paso adelanta, tratando de acercarse. -¿Estás perdido, leñador? –exclamó con una melodiosa voz que cautivó al joven.

Observó directamente a los bellos ojos azules de la muchacha. Eran tan profundos y misteriosos que lo mantenían hechizado. –Sí, desde hace dos horas –dijo sin perder de vista sus zafiros.

El espectro sonrió de manera amable y le tendió una mano al leñador. –Ven conmigo. Te llevaré a un mejor lugar.

El oji-verde acercó su mano involuntariamente por el hechizo que habían causado los ojos del fantasma. A escasos milímetros de tocar su palma, recobró su raciocinio y alejó su mano de la joven. –Trataste de engañarme, fantasma. Déjame en paz, criatura del mal –gritó.

Los ojos que anteriormente causaron admiración y lo hechizaban, se habían convertido dos pozos que reflejaban absoluta furia y le causaban terror. La tormenta de nieve comenzó a rodearla, agitando su vestimenta y cabello. Inmediatamente sintió un frío quemante en sus pies. Bajó la mirada y noto que estos estaban atrapados en un bloque de hielo firme sobre la nieve.

Trató de liberarse pero era inútil, el hielo estaba tan sólido como una roca. Observó al espectro que sonreía maliciosamente en una mueca espantosa. El fantasma se acercó al joven y sobó su pecosa mejilla con sus manos heladas. Su frío tacto hizo que Hans gimiera de miedo al pensar que lo congelaría. La mujer rió mientras tomaba el rostro del joven con ambas manos para dirigir su mirada esmeralda a la suya. –No tengas miedo, aún no es el tiempo para probar mis dotes para hacer esculturas de hielo, primero quiero disfrutar de tu compañía –esta última frase sobresaltó al pelirrojo. -¿Sabes, a veces estar sola en la nieve es algo aburrido? ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco? –sonrió perversamente mientras colocaba sus mechones pelirrojos detrás de su oreja.

La mujer insertó sus labios fríos como hielo en los cálidos del leñador. Un beso salvaje que dejó a Hans con los ojos abiertos como platos. El fantasma demandaba con su lengua poder saborear cada centímetro de su boca. Hans no podía negárselo, temía por su vida y aunque era casi increíble, lo disfrutaba.

Enrojeció cuando la mujer pasó su mano por su masculinidad ya activa, mientras que con la otra le indicaba que desatase el nudo de su pulcro tocado. El leñador no logró resistir ante sus encantos y desató el molesto nudo dejando a la vista ese perfecto cuerpo sobrenatural. Quedó maravillado ante las blancas colinas con cumbres rosadas como cerezas y su intocable monte de Venus. Él quedó paralizado ante su belleza.

La mujer de las nieves colocó la mano de Hans sobre una de sus colinas mientras pedía un beso intenso. El oji-verde no logró resistir sus impulsos y decidió complacer al fantasma con su oscuro deseo. Un gemido lujurioso escapó de sus labios mientras Hans sacaba su lado más salvaje oculto.

El espectro enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de él, pidiéndole a gritos que lo intensificara. Descongeló los pies del joven para darle más libertad a sus movimientos. Hans recostó al fantasma sobre la nieve. El leñador sin pensarlo dos veces se deshizo de sus ropas y se preparó para ingresar en la joven.

Una sonrisa malvada estaba dibujada en el rostro del fantasma mientras gemía al sentir las suaves caricias y embestidas violentas del joven que la deseaba. Cuando entró por fin en ella, un grito desgarrador escapó de la garganta de Hans. El hielo comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo llegando hasta su abdomen.

El leñador imploraba al fantasma que lo dejase ir, prometiéndole que nunca volvería a estafarle a nadie y que ya no sería lujurioso. La mujer ignoró sus súplicas mientras tomaba su vestido blanco para de nuevo colocarlo sobre su nívea piel. –Creo que ya es muy tarde para arrepentirte leñador. Me alegra que hayas compartido tus últimos momentos conmigo. Ahora debemos separarnos –tomó el rostro de Hans mientras depositaba un frío beso sobre sus labios. —Debo admitir que lo disfrute mucho...

El hielo comenzó a recorrer más rápido por su cuerpo desnudo llegando hasta sus hombros. La joven se alejó entre la nieve rodeada de un manto blanco de escarcha para luego desaparecer en la tormenta.

Cada vez más perdía la movilidad de su cabeza y el frío lo dominaba en su totalidad. Fue cuestión de minutos para quedar convertido en una estatua de hielo.

Su experiencia quedó de lección a todos los del pueblo. No debías ser lujurioso ni ambicioso si no querías encontrarte con la dama de la nieve en la próxima tormenta…

* * *

¡Loba inagurando su primer momento Helsa en rating M! Tres hurras por eso *canto de grillos* auch

Ay chicos, no saben cuanto batallé por escribir esta viñeta. El rating M si que es un reto para mí (me resulta más facil leerlo que escribirlo e.e) Sin embargo, no podía echarme para atrás y decidí intentar y nada menos que con la idea de una experta en este asunto del M. Ani si que dá geniales prompts. Cuando lo terminé, les juro que comencé a bailar como idiota, satisfecha de lo que había creado. Igual creo que merezco sus mas sinceras opiniones acerca de esta escenita, algún consejito para mejorar o simplemente un aviso para retirarme del mundo rating M xD

La leyenda de Yuki-onna si no la conocen es acerca del fantasma de una mujer que sale en las tormentas de nieve y busca a hombres de mal corazón para congelarlos mediante varios factores como un beso, un simple toque o (en este caso) un acto sexual. Realmente me puso los pelos de punta al leer la versión cruda de la historia. Wow

F: No te preocupes, esta bien. Aunque debo admitir que si me preocupo un poquito tu ausencia xD si me gustan pero tampoco es mi genero favorito, saca lo mas raro de mi. Aun así si he leído los primeros capítulos de aquella historia que mencionas, solo que no he podido continuar por ahora debido al colegio y la escritura de fics. Es muy linda, pero carezco de mucho conocimiento de ella ya que fue hace algún tiempo que dije que la continuaría pero lo he olvidado xD

Cuidense mucho :D

Vayan a salvar al mundo o simplemente a leer Helsa hasta satisfacerse xD


	8. Día 8

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

La dificil decisión de un perfecto regalo para su hija atormentaba a la joven pareja. Debía ser algo muy especial y decidieron pasarse por un amigo fiel que le cause felicidad en su vida. La suerte estaba de su lado al tener una hermosa familia, así que podía agregarse un miembro más...

Día 8

Prompt: Adoptando mascotas

Género: Drama, Familiy

Palabras: 1030

Rating: K

Propuesta: ValentinaCat Westerguard

* * *

**Una decisión que cambió nuestras vidas**

La campana de la tienda sonó alertando a la joven del mostrador que se hallaba limando las uñas, la presencia de sus primeros clientes en el día. Era una joven pareja que de seguro andaban buscando alguna mascota para alegrar su hogar.

La muchacha saludo amablemente. –Buenos días, ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

—Un perrito para que nos dé algo de compañía y que sea bueno para una familia con niños –exclamó el joven pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a su pareja que reía levemente.

—Claro tenemos todas las razas. Hay labradores, beagles, terriers e incluso tenemos unos cocker que recién nacieron hace un mes –exclamó la muchacha llevando a la joven pareja a las jaulas para que escojan un perrito. –Vengan por aquí.

Los tres entraron al cuarto lleno de jaulas y decenas de ladridos los recibieron contentos. Había perros de todos los colores y tamaños. Muchos eran hiperactivos y saltaban felices en sus jaulas tumbando su plato de agua y comida. Otros permanecían quietos solo moviendo su cola y sacando la lengua. Elsa y Hans comenzaron a observar cada perro de la habitación sin lograr tomar una decisión para el nuevo integrante de la familia.

La chica ofreció algo de ayuda. –Tal vez yo les pueda ayudar un poco a tomar su decisión. ¿Cómo quisieran que fuera su cachorro?

—Que sea cariñoso y también muy fiel –exclamó la rubia mientras observaba a las jaulas.

—Bien tenemos grandes opciones por aquí. Tenemos a Max, él es un doberman muy fiel y les brindará protección contra ladrones. Es muy buen guardián –el can se paró en sus cuatro patas y se postró altanero ante sus posibles dueños.

A Hans le encantó ese perro pero a Elsa le daba mala espina. –No quisiera que ese perro llegue a lastimar a alguien importante para mí. Además se ve muy fiero.

Hans le devolvió una mirada de decepción y a regañadientes descartó a ese maravilloso perro. Elsa se cruzó de brazos al ver a su marido inconforme con su deducción.

—No se preocupen señores. También tenemos a Princesa, una perrita french poodle muy cariñosa y leal. Eso sí, si se la molesta, ladrará hasta decir basta.

Elsa quedó fascinada ante la perrita café lanuda que la saludó lamiendo la punta de sus dedos a través de los barrotes ante la mirada disgustada de Hans. A el pelirrojo no le gustaba un perro que chillara todo el día y tampoco tan pequeño.

La rubia miró a su compañero con ira al ver que ambos no se ponían de acuerdo con la decisión de un perrito. Comenzaron a discutir en frente de la pobre muchacha que trataba de calmarlos.

De repente, una llamada del teléfono de Elsa detuvo la conversación. Era Anna, su hermana, diciéndole que ya iban a volver del centro comercial a dejar a la pequeña Alice a su casa. Elsa le dijo a la pelirroja que trajera a su hija a la tienda de mascotas que se encuentra en el centro de la cuidad ya que ya no sería una sorpresa la cuestión de regalo especial: un perrito para que le haga compañía cuando sus padres y tía salían a trabajar.

Elsa cerró el teléfono y miró fijamente a Hans. –Escucha, Anna, Kristoff y Alice ya están viniendo para acá. Creo que deberíamos dejarle esta decisión a nuestra hijita –dijo seria y algo decepcionada ya que ya no sería una sorpresa para su hija única.

Hans miró cabizbajo a su mujer y aceptó su decisión. Le pidió a la joven que atendía que esperarían a alguien especial para escoger al perro ideal. La chica no se molestó, todo lo contrario, se alegró por ellos.

De repente una joven de cabellos pelirrojos recogidos en dos trenzas apareció por la puerta de la tienda. Arrastraba a una niña en silla de ruedas. Sus cabellos eran rubios como los de su madre y tenía los ojos esmeralda de su padre. Usaba un largo vestido azul con detalles en rosa. Anna condujo a Alice a la sala donde se encontraban sus padres y todos los perritos. Elsa le indicó que podía escoger el que ella desee dándole un beso en la frente y acariciando sus cabellos aperlados.

La niña movió su silla de ruedas con ayuda de sus manos y comenzó a recorrer la habitación mientras observaba cada una de las jaulas. Su rostro no mostraba mera alegría. Al parecer no le gustaba ningún perro. Volvió a recorrer las jaulas en busca de su cachorro pero no lo logró encontrar.

—¿Encontraste el que te gusta, mi amor? –exclamó Hans tomando por la cintura a su esposa y acercándola a él.

Alice frunció el ceño, decepcionada. –No papá. No logró encontrarlo. Ninguno es de mi agrado.

Los ojos esmeralda de la niña se posaron en un cachorrito husky blanco encerrado en una jaula apartada de las otras. Este estaba echado dándole la espalda a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Alice golpeó las rejas llamando la atención del can, quien agitando su cola, se levantó con dificultad debido a un pequeño defecto: no tenía una pata delantera.

—Ya he tomado mi decisión. Quiero este –exclamó Alice entusiasmada sacándole una sonrisa melancólica a sus padres.

La joven de la tienda interrumpió y cuestionó a la pequeña. -¿Por qué deseas este perrito que tiene un defecto, teniendo a muchos otros que están sanos?

Alice sonrió y levantó la basta de su largo vestido para mostrarle a la señorita la ausencia de su pierna derecha. –Por qué me recuerda a mí misma y me siento identificada con él.

—¿Y como lo piensas llamar, mi amor? –exclamó Elsa aclarando su voz para evitar llorar.

—Lucky, por obtener un hogar con una grandiosa familia –dijo inocentemente la niña.

Las palabras de la niña incluso conmovieron a la vendedora. Hans sacó su billetera para pagarle a la joven pero esta se lo negó. –Lléveselo, sé que alegrará a su familia –exclamó soltando una lágrima.

El pelirrojo colocó al can sobre el regazo de la niña y todos agradecieron a la vendedora. Al parecer no solo habían conseguido un nuevo miembro para su familia, sino que también aprendieron algo en la vida: _Nunca te rindas_.

* * *

Agradezco a Cat por darme este prompt. ¿No te esperabas algo así no? Al principio iba a ser un final menos dramatico y fluufy pero como a la mente de loba le hacen falta algunos tornillos, decidí cambiar las expectativas para convertirlo en algo inesperado para muchos (los que ya han leído mis historias de seguro crerían que para mí el título de una historia puede ser engañoso xD) La inspiración llegó a mi cuando vi una triste imagen de una niña en silla de ruedas acariciando a su perro sin una pata que usaba una especie de prótesis. Simplemente tocó mi sensible corazón (incluso me sacó lágrimas) y de allí salió esto. Recuerden que aquí hay de todos los géneros (y ratings xD)

Espero que les haya gustado y si cometí alguna falta en lo que voy del reto por fas haganla saber para corregir mis errores, nadie es perfecto :) Muchas gracias por los reviews, ya ha pasado mas de una semana con el reto, pareciera que recién lo publiqué ayer xD

F: Gracias de veras, aunque recién soy nueva en el rating M (sin incluir el gore) ¿Te ibas a crear un usuario? Yo te recomiendo que si, seria genial ver mas historias en el fandom de Frozen y con la adaptación de la novela seria espectacular. Te aseguro que comentaré cada capitulo. Creo que debería comenzar con la lectura, pero primero debo buscar en donde rayos lo deje tirado LoL xD

Bien como les iba diciendo... *irguiendo las orejas* ¡Una ardilla! *desapareciendo a toda velocidad* ¡Cuidense muuuuchoooo! *alejándose*


	9. Día 9

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

Los recuerdos quedan impresos de varias maneras: fotos, videos y memorias. El grupo de amigos inseparables en el colegio habían tomado las riendas de sus respectivas vidas y luchar para ser mejores. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos olvido esos momentos juntos y ahora, como se volvieron a encontrar, era el momento de compartirlos entre amigos... incluso hasta algo más allá.

Día 9

Prompt: Reunión

Género: Friendship

Palabras: 1012

Rating: K+

Propuesta: HoeLittleDuck

* * *

**Hay cosas que nunca cambian**

Las risas inundaban la sala de la casa acompañada de ruido de copas chocándose. Todos los viejos amigos de la escuela "Arendelle" estaban sentados en sillones en forma de círculo narrando las experiencias ocurridas en tiempos anteriores.

—¿Recuerdan esa vez que pegamos el trasero de Kristoff en el asiento y se quedó pegado por media hora como idiota? Parecía una cucaracha tratando de ponerse bien –exclamó Eugene estallando de risa e imitando los gestos del insecto.

—Claro, el director nos sacó la madre con el castigo de limpiar el colegio por las tardes –exclamó Anna poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sabía que algo así iba a pasar, solo que ustedes no quisieron creerme en absoluto –exclamó Tadashi cruzándose de brazos.

—Sip, obtuve mi venganza. No pude sentarme en ningún banco hasta llegar a mi casa donde tuve que botar ese pantalón con restos de pegamento. Mi mamá me reto por haberlo estropeado. ¡Era uno de mis favoritos y ustedes, montón de tontos, lo arruinaron! –reclamó Kristoff actuando en forma molesta.

—Fue una bromita rubiecito. Solo queríamos divertirnos. ¿No es cierto, Anna? –dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

—Sí, no queríamos que se saliera de control. Igual al cabo de tres días te vengaste de nosotros –exclamó Anna riendo.

—Ay qué recuerdos. Fue muy gracioso verlos a todos asustados por sus calificaciones. En especial a ti Eugene. Estabas peligrando para los supletorios y tu rostro al ver las notas modificadas era digno de foto –mofó el rubio.

—Eso no fue gracioso. Te juro que casi se me sale el corazón al ver que tenía menos de cuatro en el promedio anual. ¿Por cierto, como conseguiste modificarlas?

—Una ayudita de un as en la tecnología recibí –dijo observando a la joven de cabellos cortos y ojos verdes que escuchaba atenta la conversación. -¿No es cierto, Rapunzel?

—Bueno, recuerdo que me pagaste diez dólares por eso y yo simplemente modifique los datos y los imprimí con el formato de la libreta para luego colocarlas en tu carpeta de notas y ¡voilá! –exclamó la joven.

La pelirroja prosiguió. –Yo no me aterroricé con las notas. Descubrí que eran falsas ya que estaba muy segura que no eran mías ya que si estudié…

Así continuaron narrando los viejos amigos sobre sus experiencias en el colegio.

Una jovencita de cabellos rubios platinados observaba directamente a la ventana mientras suspiraba. No deseaba integrarse en la conversación que sus ex compañeros mantenían. Estaba atenta a los suaves copos de nieve que caían levemente sobre el vidrio transparente. Su mirada perdida entre la inmensidad de la oscuridad exterior le daba un aspecto sombrío a sus ojos cerúleos. Ella siempre permanecía alejada del grupo desde la secundaria. Era callada e introvertida, sin embargo no podía faltar a la reunión de amigos en la casa de Anna y Kristoff. Elsa observaba las ondas del líquido carmín en su copa que se hacían al moverla. Se encontraba aburrida.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta a lo que la pelirroja corrió a abrir, disculpándose con sus amigos que bebían y reían. Al ver al joven detrás de ella, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo invitó a pasar a sentarse con los demás. Todos lo recibieron emocionado, Rapunzel le dio un abrazo rompehuesos mientras que los muchachos golpearon su espalda amistosamente.

Elsa subió su mirada ante tanto alboroto y se encontró con esos ojos jade que la habían tenido hechizada desde el inicio de la secundaria. Eran los del pelirrojo encantador dueño de su corazón.

El recién llegado clavó sus orbes en las de la rubia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que la derritió más rápido que un helado en el desierto del Sahara. Elsa nunca le había confesado lo que sentía al joven que en ese tiempo era el presidente estudiantil y aclamado por casi todas las estudiantes. Incluso él fue novio de su hermana pero este le rompió el corazón luego de verlo besándose con otra mujer. Elsa cayó en iras y corrió a reclamarle al idiota sobre lo ocurrido con su hermana cuando el aprovechó y le depositó un beso fugaz en los labios, quitándole toda la furia que tenía encima.

Desde ese día, Elsa se moría por volver a probar esos seductores labios de nuevo…

Hans se sentó a su lado y la contempló de pies a cabeza. –Estás preciosa como siempre, copo de nieve –dijo galán y elegante.

Elsa sabía que Hans era todo un donjuán así que no dejaría que le moviese el tapete de nuevo. –Y tú igual de terco como siempre.

El oji-verde rió ante su comentario. -¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan fría conmigo? Veo que algunas cosas no cambian desde la secundaria.

—Ja, haber nómbrame cuales –respondió altanera.

—Parece que aún prefieres ser el lobo solitario del grupo, arrugas la nariz cuando te enojas, tamborileas los dedos contra la madera y tartamudeas cuando estás nerviosa –exclamó señalándole la acción nombrada que ella hacía en ese mismo momento.

Elsa se sonrojó un poco y contestó furiosa. –E-eso no explica nada.

—Ahí está la segunda clave de tu nerviosismo –dijo brindándole una sonrisa socarrona.

—Cá-callate, idiota. No tartamudeo –prosiguió Elsa formando un puchero.

—Adoro cuando lo haces mi flor de invierno –dijo acariciando el cabello platinado de la joven. –Ahora que lo recuerdo hay otra cosa que aún no cambia.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Esto.

Los labios de Hans instintivamente se posaron en los fríos de Elsa haciéndola sonrojar por mil y abrir los ojos como platos. Anna notó la acción de los tortolitos, les avisó a todos y comenzaron a aplaudir de alegría.

A Elsa y Hans no les importó el bullicio a su alrededor. Ambos tenían su propio mundo en los labios del otro. Hans intensificó el beso haciendo su propiedad la boca de Elsa con su lengua, volviéndolo más húmedo y apasionado. Elsa se dejó llevar y también se hizo partícipe de esto.

Se separaron por falta de aire y el pelirrojo tomó la barbilla de la rubia mientras admiraba sus zafiros brillantes. –No has cambiado en nada Elsa. Sigues siendo la maravillosa chica de la que me enamoré…

* * *

El momento del "Awww" ha llegado. y todo gracias a la magnifica Hoe que decidió compartirme su ideita de una reunión de viejos amigos. Y yo con mi toquecito inesperado poniendolo a ese Hans pillo que muchas adoran. Es hora de la diabetes xD y si tal vez notaron la presencia de personajes de Big Hero 6 y Enredados. Algo nuevo

Guest: ¡Vaya que coincidencia! Escogí este nombre debido a que la perrita de un amigo se llama así, además me pareció tierno. Gracias por el review.

Anielha: Hey muchas gracias loquilla, fue de veras algo diferente a mi zona de confort. Jamas espere escribir una historia de este calibre. Gracias por el consejo :) y si tienes razón. No te preocupes, gracias a ti por brindarme esta fabulosa idea. Me alegra mucho que te este gustando. ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!

F: No me esperaba eso *soltando una risita* gracias por comentar. Acerca del libro, aun no lo encuentro xD o si no lo busco en internet. ¡¿En serio?! Vaya me encantaría saberlo. Seria genial darle su merecido a esa tonta de la peor manera y necesito una manera xD Gracias por la consideración.

No tengo mucho que decir hoy chicos, me siento algo mal. No se que me pasa. ¿Habrá alguna historia Helsa por ahí para mejorarme? Agradezco su apoyo :)

Hasta la vista, babies xD *se monta en su unicornio rosa y sale cabalgando hacia el horizonte*


	10. Día 10

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

El mar suele ser tranquilo y majestuoso. Pero tambien es traicionero. Las expectativas de un buen viaje era lo que todos en el buque esperaba, mas no estaban preparados para aquella tormenta que enfurecería a los dioses por causa de la avaricia humana.

Día 10

Prompt: Pescador y sirena

Género: Fantasy

Palabras: 915

Rating: T

Propuesta: A Frozen Fan

* * *

**Diosa del mar**

Los rayos del sol quemantes golpeaban la piel canela del joven pescador Hans Westergaard que timoneaba con destreza su barco tratando de seguir su senda hasta la costa. Las olas chocaban con violencia contra la proa del barco haciéndolo tambalear sobre sí. Su tripulación corría de un lado a otro tratando de arrojar por la boda toda el agua que entraba por los costados y salvaba toda la mercancía pesquera que tenían en cubierta.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo y cayó muy cerca de la embarcación, haciendo sobresaltar a sus tripulantes. La tormenta marina comenzó a hacerse más fuerte arrastrando a algunos jóvenes hacia el enfurecido océano.

—Los dioses están molestos, algo de seguro hemos hecho mal –gritó un joven aborigen mientras agarraba unos cabo sueltos.

Hans escuchó con atención sus palabras. –Tú, dime ¿Qué podemos hacer para calmar esta tormenta?

—Hay algo en el barco que está enfureciendo al mar, capitán.

—Búsquenlo y calmen esta tempestad o nos iremos a nadar con los peces –ordenó el jefe a su tripulación.

Todos corrieron en búsqueda de este extraño objeto. Hans divisó a su camarada John caminar sospechosamente hacia los adentros del barco y decidió seguirlo para ver qué es lo que tramaba.

Una vez adentro que su compinche estaba de pie con un arma reluciente en su cinturón y a su lado yacía una señorita atada con un pañuelo en su boca que le impedía gritar. Su cabello era de un rubio platinado y tenía algunas algas y conchas enredadas en él, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo como el mismísimo océano y tenía algo que sorprendió al joven. Una cola de pez en vez de piernas que era de un color azul verdoso.

John al notar la presencia del intruso tomó su pistola y apuntó directamente a Hans mientras lo observaba con sus ojos marrones llenos de furia. –Mi capitán, no me agrada que me interrumpan. ¿Acaso no sabe la regla de tocar antes de entrar a una habitación? –mofó el hombre mientras hacía que el pelirrojo se apartase de la puerta con un movimiento de su pistola y lo lanzaba contra el piso al lado de la joven sirena.

Sus ojos cerúleos se clavaron en el pobre capitán que yacía rendido en el suelo. Hans levantó el rostro para encarar a su antes fiel compañero. -¿Cómo puedes traicionarme amigo? ¿Por qué has capturado a esta pobre criatura?

—Por su precio, mi amigo. Una de estas bellezas cuesta mucho oro para que le realicen experimentos o la conviertan en una exhibición para un museo de historia natural –dijo tomando el mentón de la joven quien lo observaba furiosa. –Aunque pensaba quedarme a esta preciosura por más tiempo –sonrió de manera pervertida.

—No te saldrás con la tuya, vil bribón –el pelirrojo trató de ponerse de pie solo para sentir el frío cañón de la pistola sobre su frente empapada en sudor. El tirano continuó diciendo. –Es una pena que no hayas querido guardar el secreto. Pude haber considerado darte una parte del dinero de la recompensa. Ahora podrás unirte a tu amado mar –exclamó colocando el dedo índice sobre el gatillo. –Adiosito, Hans.

La sirena entonces golpeó el costado del hombre con su hombro que le hizo desviar la bala y tambalear un poco. El barco comenzó a desnivelarse mientras los ojos de la joven brillaban cual zafiros.

El agua formó un vórtice violento que lentamente hizo que el barco se hundiera hasta llegar hasta lo más profundo del océano.

La joven se liberó de las cuerdas que la ataban con la ayuda de unas rocas y divisó al pelirrojo flotando entre las tablas rotas. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo y lo llevó hasta la costa. Ya allí divisó su hermoso rostro cubierto por algunos vellos pelirrojos y su cabello alborotado. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y mencionó un ligero "Gracias" para luego depositar un cálido beso en sus labios.

El capitán, al sentir ese sabor a sal en su boca, abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con los labios de la sirena entre los suyos. Rodeó su espalda descubierta con sus brazos y acarició su mojada piel como perla pulida mientras intensificaba el beso, insertando su lengua recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca.

El agua golpeaba sus cuerpos de manera sutil mientras que la espuma daba besos blancos sobre la arena dorada. La criatura correspondió, tomando con sus manos empapadas su cuello implorando que no se separaran. Pero como dicen, todo buen momento debe llegar a su final.

La sirena cortó el beso de manera inesperada al escuchar unos gritos a lo lejos. El pelirrojo notó el cambio en su actitud. –Hey, no te vayas. Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu nombre –gritó observando a la joven que se alejaba hacia el mar.

La rubia volteó y sonrió mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos. –Soy Elsa, la diosa de los mares. Gracias por salvarme, buen pescador. Espero que nos volvamos a ver –exclamó mientras se zambullía en el agua, desapareciendo entre la espuma.

Los gritos de su hermana pelirroja acompañada de su novio llamaron su atención. -¡Hans! ¡Hans! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! –exclamó la pelirroja abrazando a su hermano.

—Vimos que la tormenta se aproximaba así que corrimos para saber si estabas bien, amigo –continuó el rubio ayudándose a levantarse. –Vamos, debes darte una ducha. Apestas a pescado.

El pelirrojo volteó la mirada de vuelta hacia el mar y sonrió. –Ese olor nunca me ha molestado, Kristoff.

* * *

Taada, ¿Te sorprendí mi querida A Frozen Fan? Yo creo que no lo hice, como soy tan predecible xD

El hecho de que Elsa sea una sirena y sea rescatada por el capitán Hans, me hace algo de referencia a la saga de Piratas del Caribe (La amo *w*) Así que no puedo esperar a que salga la proxima peli, estoy tan emocionada como cuando se estreno La Cenicienta para ver Frozen Fever xD

princesa Alex: Muchas y gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado loquilla. Al final de todo, deberías a agradecer a la maravillosa Hoe quien fue la que me dio el prompt. Cuidate mucho.

F: Jajaja, la diabetes es demasiada en este tipo de fics. ¿En serio no existe? Y yo que pensaba leerlo en mi tablet, ya que creo que el libro fue quemado a finales del 2014 xD (no se donde esta) Con respecto al hechizo, esta súper genial. Me encantaría que me dijeras el conjuro y que sugirieras a que personaje le quedaría realizarlo. Lo siento, tengo el cerebro reseco de las clases y el calor infernal que se esta manifestando en mi país. Como desearía que Elsa sea mi prima o familiar (o que existiera xD) para así tener mi aire acondicionado personal xD Gracias por tu opinión tan genial como siempre chiquilla (si eres chiquilla ¿no? LOL)

Lamento ese comportamiento de ayer, no me sentía muy concisa conmigo misma. Digamos que tuve un mal día e.e Pero gracias a varios consejitos y luego de desahogarme practicandoboxeo con la almohada, logre recomponerme para así continuar con una sonrisa. (Suele pasarme esos repentinos cambios de animo, para mi ya es rutina xD)

Oigan, quisiera escribir alguna de mis otras historias para satisfacer aun mas esas pequeñas mentecillas Helsa de ustedes. Lo haremos a votacion. ¿Cual desean actualización?

Gracias a todas las grandiosas autoras como A Frozen Fan, WriterColors, Anielha, rosalinda1601, SerenaSaori, pazhitaa714, Maggie Westergard y SkyBlue05 por apoyarme en este reto. Todas son grandiosas mi loquillas :D

Y no creas que te olvide a ti mi pequeña BelenKatherine19, gracias por todo el apoyo en mis historias. Eres una persona muy especial queridita.

También agradezco a todos esos reviews anónimos que también son grandiosos y me llenan de alegría para continuar con mi perfil aquí en FF. ¡Gracias a todos!

(Vaya recién vamos por el día 10 y ya me puse sentimental xD)

Nos vemos mañana xD


	11. Día 11

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

Ser un campeón es lo equivalente a dar todo de sí y mas aún si peleas contra un oponente digno y poderoso. Cuando ganas batallas te haces mas fuerte y cuando las pierdes aprendes algo nuevo. Aunque algunas veces consigues una recompensa por tu esfuerzo

Día 11

Propmt: Crossover Pokemon

Género: Adventure

Palabras: 1071

Rating: K+

Propuesta: TicaVic

* * *

**Maestro**

El joven entrenador Hans Westergaard caminaba por las calles de la ciudad junto a su inseparable amigo Flareon trepado sobre su hombro.

De repente un rayo color azul ilumino el cielo de la mañana con auténtica belleza alertando al entrenador que corrió en busca del Pokemon que produjo ese rayo.

Al llegar a un claro observo que se estaba desarrollando una batalla entre una joven de cabellos pelirrojos en dos trenzas contra una misteriosa joven encapuchada de ojos azules.

En el campo de batalla yacía un Arcanine muy malherido frente a un Dragonair a la espera de la orden de su entrenadora encapuchada. La joven sonrió perversamente y ordeno. –Dragonair, termina esto con Acuacola.

El dragón hizo lo ordenado haciendo que el Arcanine cayera rendido en el suelo. Esto daría conclusión a la batalla.

La pelirroja corrió a socorrer a su compañero mientras la otra se encamino para perderse entre los bosques. Hans ni loco se perdería la oportunidad de luchar contra un digno oponente, ni sus Pokemon tampoco. La joven sonrió de lado como si se tratara de un chiste. – ¿Es en serio, joven entrenador? No creo que seas capaz de derrotarme. Ni siquiera mi propia hermana Anna que es líder de gimnasio puede hacerlo. ¿Qué te hace creer que lo harás?

—Confió en mis Pokemon. Y sé que con eso te venceré –repuso sonriendo galán. –Mi nombre es Hans. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre, oponente?

La rubia hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Eres perspicaz Hans –le devolvió la sonrisa arqueando una ceja. –Soy Elsa, la campeona de la región –exclamo sacándose la capucha dejando libre su cabellera platinada amarrada en una trenza francesa que reposaba sobre su hombro.

Ambos se posicionaron en lados contrarios mientras no despegaban sus miradas del otro. –Sera una batalla de tres Pokemon. Se puede sustituirlos y cuando los tres Pokemon de uno de nosotros estén agotados se acabara la batalla. ¿Entendido? –explico Hans.

—Más que eso –dijo Elsa sacando una pokebola de sus ropas. –Adoro estas batallas de alto calibre, ahora sal Glaceon.

Hans ordeno a su amigo Flareon a batallar esta vez. Hans observo a Elsa sonriendo al saber que estaba en desventaja frente al fuego. Elsa ni se inmutó pues tener ventaja no es todo en las batallas.

—Ahora Flareon usa lanzallamas –llamas ardientes emergieron de la boca del zorrito y se dirigieron a su contrincante.

—Esquívalo y contraataca con Pulso de agua –dijo Elsa sin importarle. El Pokemon obedeció y con su velocidad esquivo las llamas con elegancia. Una bola de agua apareció de entre sus fauces y disparó a Flareon.

Hans observo con horror como su Pokemon era alcanzado por el ataque y noqueado de un golpe. Lo regreso a su pokebola y miro con desdén a la joven. –Ahora sal Gengar –el Pokemon fantasma de gran sonrisa hizo retroceder a Glaceon de miedo.

Elsa se rascó el mentón y regreso a Glaceon sacando a su siguiente Pokemon: Frosslass.

—Gengar, usa bola de sombras.

El ataque impacto a Frosslass dejándolo malherido. Hans sonrió en victoria pero su rostro cambio al ver la de Elsa. –Usa granizada.

Granizo emergió de los cielos nublando el día. Los trozos de hielo impactaron a Gengar dejándolo inmovilizado. Hans apretó los dientes al descubrir la estrategia de la joven. –Ahora acabalo con Pulso Umbrío –energías negativas emergieron de los brazos de Gengar y envolvieron el cuerpo de Frosslass mientras este gritaba de dolor hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo rendido.

Hans rio ante esto. –Ahora estamos empatados, princesa.

Elsa arrugo la nariz molesta y rio. –No creas que te estoy dejando ganar, novato. Que esta batalla recién empieza –exclamo sacando de nuevo a Glaceon.

—Bien utiliza Rayo confuso –exclamo sorprendiendo a Elsa.

Cuando el rayo impacto a Glaceon este agitó su cabeza confundido mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Las órdenes de Elsa eran ignoradas haciéndola entrar en desesperación.

—Ahora acabalo con Puño Fuego –las llamas envolvieron su puño oscuro que impacto en golpe critico al zorro ártico.

Glaceon cayó al piso pero aún no estaba acabado. Tambaleándose se levantó mientras erguía la cabeza mostrándole a su entrenadora de que aún era capaz de luchar.

Elsa se deshizo de su capa mostrando su verdadera vestimenta. Una camiseta blanca junto a unos shorts azules con plata en ellos que hacían resaltar sus caderas. En su cuello yacía una bella cadena con un dije de copo de nieve. Se la veía más decidida que antes. – ¡Vamos Glaceon, Avalancha!

Rocas congeladas impactaron a Gengar por todas las direcciones dejándolo herido y débil. Hans no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. –Devuélveselo con Puño fuego de nuevo, Gengar.

El fantasma impacto su puño contra el pobre Glaceon mandándolo a volar. El zorro impacto contra un árbol soltando un suspiro antes de caer inconsciente sobre el césped.

—¡Glaceon, no! –exclamo la joven tomando a su Pokemon entre sus brazos. El pequeño la miro apenado con sus ojos entrecerrados. Elsa sonrió. –Hiciste una gran batalla amigo. Sera mejor que descanses –dijo devolviéndolo a su pokebola.

Saco su última pokebola mientras sonreía. –No creí que llegarías tan lejos, Hans. De veras eres un oponente admirable. Pero no puedo permitirte ganar –exclamo lanzando su pokebola de la cual emergió un enorme pájaro azul cubierto de copos de nieve.

—No puedo creerlo…

—Articuno derríbalo con rayo hielo –grito Elsa.

Al recibir el ataque Gengar cayo rendido mientras Hans sacaba su último Pokemon. – ¡Sal Houndoom! Usa garras de metal.

—¡Articuno contraataca con alas de acero!

Ambos Pokemon colisionaron dejando una nube de polvo que bloqueo la vista de los entrenadores. Cuando se disipo, ambos Pokemon permanecían en pie casi sin ningún rasguño.

—¡Usa Llamarada! –ordeno Hans. Las fauces de Houndoom se encendieron carmesí.

—Esquiva rápido –gritó la rubia. El ave emprendió vuelo mostrando la belleza de sus plumas. –Ahora acabalo con Frio polar.

El golpe certero de Articuno mando contra el suelo al pobre Houndoom dando finalizada esa dura batalla. Hans devolvió a su Pokemon a la pokebola y bajo la cabeza en derrota. Un suave tacto la hizo erguir de nuevo.

Unos ojos azules como las plumas de Articuno lo observaban con ternura. –Diste una de las peleas más duras que tuve. Tienes potencial Hans –exclamo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. – ¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo y ser mi aprendiz? Te enseñare técnicas y trucos para familiarizarte con tus Pokemon.

Hans sonrió de lado y miro decidido sus orbes azules. –Acepto gustoso, maestra…

* * *

Yo seré siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más, atraparlos mi lema es y entrenarlos mi ideal. ¡Pokemon! *dandose la vuelta y soltando el microfono* Ahhh, me agarraron desprevenida xD

Y aquí va Tica de nuevo con sus extravgantes prompts. Luego de tener una severa charla con ella (cuando digo severa es que icluí cuchillos en ella), me dijo que me basara en una serie de la mayoria de las infancias de muchos (Pokemon fue mi infancia xD) y ella me sugirió la serie japonesa. Yo de una acepte y puse a Elsa como una experta en Pokemon tipo hielo (no me digas -_-) librando una dura batalla con un audaz entrenador joven. Gracias Tica por siempre darme geniales prompts, que la locura no te afecte.

Sofhia: Vaya pequeña, de veras te ha afectado la noticia. De veras somos dos xD yo grite y salte por toda la casa al enterarme, fue lo mejor de ese día *0* no puedo esperar a que se estrene Frozen 2. (O al menos que revelen la trama total xD) Gracias por el review pequeñuela xD

F: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic de hoy. Con respecto al hechizo, esta guay pero aun no se quien de los personajes podrá realizarlo. Cassandra sera una verdadera nube de polvo con esto xD sera genial pequeña. Veremos que se puede hacer, tratare de hacer lo mejor posible gracias por tu apoyo.

Hasta la proxima mis queridisimos lobitos :D


	12. Día 12

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

La distancia los separó, más los recuerdos los mantienen unidos a esa pequeña familia. La joven madre mantiene a su hijita alejada debido a la depresión que le causa la ausencia de su esposo. Sin embargo, las cosas pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Día 12

Prompt: Trato o truco

Género: Family, Drama

Palabras: 952

Rating: K

Propuesta: SerenaSaori

* * *

**Separados pero unidos**

La pequeña de seis años frotaba el sedoso pelaje de Nieve, su gata persa blanca mientras esta ronroneaba y arqueaba su lomo demostrándole su felicidad ante sus caricias. Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras sollozos casi inaudibles escapaban de su garganta. Su piel nívea combinaba en perfecta armonía con aquel disfraz de muñeco de nieve que cargaba puesto. Sostenía entre sus manitas una cesta con forma de calabaza vacía de plástico, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que dañaban su maquillaje.

Su madre cruzó por el pasillo cargando un montón de papeles mientras atendía una llamada importante de su estricto jefe. Depositó sus cosas sobre su desordenado y continuó explicando su plan de trabajo a su superior, disconforme con su trabajo. Este en medio de un grito le estremeció todos los nervios de su cuerpo y colgó sin decir ni una palabra más. Elsa se desparramó sobre un mueble mientras observaba derrotada la pantalla de su celular y se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos, ideando una manera de resolver sus problemas.

Una vocecilla la sacó de trance y se encontró con aquellos tiernos ojitos verdes que tanto amaba. -¿Sucede algo, mami? Luces muy agotada –dijo la pequeña Alice en una pose infantil mientras sostenía con ambas manos la canastilla.

Su madre le devolvió una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. –No es nada, mi pequeña. Solo son cosas del trabajo. Nada que yo no pueda resolver –exclamó envolviéndola entre sus brazos y acunándola en su pecho. –Te ves preciosa, muñequita de nieve –rió agarrando su nariz pintada de naranja. -¿Estás lista para salir a pedir dulces?

Los ojitos de Alice brillaron ante la pregunta de su madre. -¿Me acompañarás como antes mami?

La platinada cambió su gesticulación y acarició la mejilla de su hija. –No, amor. Esta vez no podré hacerlo. Debo ocuparme de unas cosas pendientes.

-¿Y papá? ¿Él vendrá hoy, no es cierto? –exclamó entusiasta.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios al escuchar nombrar a su pareja. Contuvo las lágrimas y suspiró para lucir fuerte a su hija. –Lo siento. Tu papi no podrá acompañarte por ahora. Puedes ir con tus amigas, tienes mi permiso. Eso sí, solo por el vecindario.

Alice suspiró triste y se apartó los brazos de su madre para volver a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, dejando sin palabras a Elsa. Pudo soltar su dolor estando sola. Lo extrañaba mucho y su hija aún no lo sabía.

La posibilidad más grande era que él jamás volvería.

Él, por darle una mejor calidad de vida a su familia, decidió migrar, dejando totalmente separada a la familia. Elsa lloraba desconsolada todas las noches ante la ausencia de su esposo que, a pesar de haber tomado esa decisión por su bienestar, le hacía mucha falta. Él siempre la hacía reír y jugaba con su pequeña. Ambos tenían un lazo que Alice jamás había experimentado con ella. Eso la entristecía aún más.

El toque agudo del timbre de la casa borró todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Se limpió las lágrimas y caminó hacia la puerta donde la recibieron las dos mejores amigas de su pequeña. Al verlas, volvió al cuarto de Alice y llamó a la puerta. –Alice, tus amigas ya están aquí.

-¡Ya voy! Enseguida salgo –dijo con voz de nariz mientras se oía el grifo abrirse. Elsa lo sabía, su hija había estado llorando y ahora se secaba las lágrimas para que no la viera así.

Al cabo de dos minutos, la pequeña salió radiante y bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta sus amigas. Antes de irse, Elsa depositó un pequeño beso sobre su frente recibido con disgusto para luego ver como la sombra de las tres niñas desaparecía entre la oscuridad de las calles.

Elsa cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse a ver televisión. Cambiando de canal ya que solo pasaban películas románticas que solo le destrozaban el corazón, apagó el aparato y cogió una revista. Estaba enfurecida de tanto leer esos artículos contra la depresión que ya se sabía de memoria. Tiró la revista y buscó el librero algo interesante para matar el tiempo. Revisó uno por uno los libros viejos del lugar mientras los despedía por los aires. Estaba atiborrada de aquellas insulsas lecturas sobre consejos para salir bien en un negocio y algunos de psicología.

Tomó un grueso libro de pasta verde con detalles en azul y observó la portada. Estaba inscrito, "Nuestros momentos". Este libro jamás lo había visto en ocasiones anteriores. Se sentó en el sofá y lo abrió. Era un álbum de fotos de ella y su esposo pelirrojo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer su blanco rostro cada vez que pasaba una página y recordaba lo sucedido en cada foto. Desde su boda, su luna de miel, su embarazo y los últimos momentos que pasaron juntos con su traviesa hija. Al llegar al final, estaba una pequeña carta que decía: _"Para mi copo de nieve" _

La oji-azul tomó el sobre entre sus manos y cuando se dispuso a abrirlo, el timbre sonó. Observó el reloj, eran las 9:45 pm, ¿Como el tiempo fluyó así de rápido? Rezongó y dejó la carta de lado y corrió a abrirle a su hija que de seguro ya había regresado. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la risa de su pequeña inundando sus oídos seguida de la presencia de un hombre alto, fornido con cabello pelirrojo de patillas y unos hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda que la miraban con dulzura. Sobre sus hombros venía la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes con su calabaza repleta de caramelos.

Ambos sonrieron y exclamaron infantilmente. -¿Truco o trato?

Elsa comenzó a llorar de felicidad y los abrazó a ambos, los dos seres que más amaba en todo el mundo…

* * *

Tsk, aquí loba reportandose nuevamente con otro prompt algo dramatico xD ¿Estuvo lindo? No lo sé, fue el último que escribí ya que no tenía idea de como realizarlo con un toquecito de drama y dolor xd Imaginarme a Hans teniendo que dejar a Elsa y a su hija por motivos migratorios me rompe el corazón y si notan, hay una ligera similitud con mi OS "Despedida" (pero claro no es igual xD)

Espero que les haya gustado esta viñeta y agradezco nuevamente por sus honestos reviews. Me van a hacer llorar y nos vamos a morir ahogados xD

F:Me alegro que te guste, si últimamente Pokemon me tiene harta por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que Ash es gay e inmortal. Yo prefiero el manga y los videojuegos. Con respecto al hechizo, veremos que se puede hacer. Ando atareada con el cole y no he tenido tiempo de escribir mis long-fics, ahora solo esoty de lectora :)

Mañana se viene otro M, asi que preparados ;D

¡Larga vida al Helsa! *un aullido suena y la loba desaparece*


	13. Día 13

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

Todos creían que ese par de pillos se dedicaban a estudiar Álgebra por las tardes cuando los padres de la rubia salían a trabajr. Mas lo que no sabían, era que esos dos estudiantes universitarios se la pasaban disfrutandose el uno del otro, manteniendo su relación a manera oculta.

Día 13

Prompt: El sexy tutor

Género: Romance, General

Palabras: 986

Rating: M

Propuesta: aledartz

* * *

**Malas enseñanzas**

Los gemidos de placer irrumpían el silencio del lugar desolado por las penumbras y oscuridad. La joven estudiante chillaba de dolor al sentir las mordeduras de su querido pelirrojo sobre sus descubiertos pechos, seguidas de salvajes lengüetazos y succiones. Sus manos paseaban por la infinidad de su piel nívea ya transpirada y tersa mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos el nombre de su compañero de clases que había tomado el trabajo de ser su tutor de matemáticas temporal.

La verdad era que Elsa se había enamorado del apuesto joven desde hace algunos meses y desde que comenzaron sus clases después de la jornada universitaria, él asistía a su hogar a explicarle los problemas básicos y ayudarle con sus tareas.

Un día, le confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos a Hans quien reaccionó depositándole un salvaje beso sobre su boca, dejándola aún con más ganas de él. Ahora estaba embriagada de su olor y sus caricias mientras disfrutaban de ese momento a solas que tanto añoraban desde lo más profundo y prohibido de sus corazones.

Hans, después de hacer el sucio trabajo de endurecer las colinas de su estudiante, subió de nuevo hasta sus labios para callar los incesantes gemidos que se escapaban presurosos de sus labios. La lengua del pelirrojo tenía domada a su querida aprendiz mientras jugueteaba entretenido en su paladar, sintiendo su cálido aliento entremezclarse con el suyo.

Elsa estaba cansada de esperar a su pelirrojo. Quería intensificarlo todo para ser suya en su totalidad. –Hans, hazlo. Ya no lo soporto más, no me puedo contener. ¡Voy a estallar! –gimió la rubia soltando los labios del oji-verde.

La sonrisa maquiavélica del chico se tornó brillante y bajo sus manos directamente al punto prohibido de su muñeca de porcelana. Introdujo con suavidad sus dedos haciéndola soltar un grito ahogado desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Luego de dos y tres más, los reemplazó por su áspera lengua probando ese sabor dulce y prohibido. Elsa gemía de placer mientras agarraba con fuerza las sábanas conteniendo sus alaridos salvajes y su lado animal. – ¡Hans, hazlo de una maldita vez! ¡Quiero que lo intensifiques! –demandó entrecortadamente.

Hans sonrió y se introdujo en ella suavemente mientras callaban sus gritos de dolor con un posesivo beso sorpresivo. Elsa recorría sus manos desesperadas por su gran y fornido torso cubierto de vellos pelirrojos mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de su joven mientras se deleitaba con todo lo mejor que él le podía brindar.

Luego de satisfacerse lo suficiente, Hans soltó a la rubia y cayó rendido a su lado mientras jadeaba cansado. Miró las azules orbes cautivantes mientras una lágrima silenciosa de cristal rodaba por su rosada mejilla y llegaba hasta su perfecta boca en la cual se dibujaba una sonrisa placentera.

Ambas miradas se encontraron otra vez irradiantes de ternura. Elsa rió y depositó un cálido beso sobre los labios del joven entre jadeos. Se encontraba totalmente cansada por el arduo trabajo de ambos y cerró los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormida.

El tutor salió de la cama y se colocó sus vestimentas mientras arropaba el delicado cuerpo de su compañera con la sábana blanca a su alrededor y acariciaba su rostro blanco y precioso como el de un ángel caído del cielo. Se sentía abrumado al haberlo hecho con su propia compañera de clases pero estaba totalmente enamorado de ella. No podía dejarlo pasar, debía tomar rienda de esto.

De repente, la bocina de un carro y unas luces por las ventanas le pusieron de punta sus cabellos pelirrojos. Agitó levemente a Elsa quien se quejó por que la habían levantado de su sueño. –Hans, déjame dormir. Estoy muy cansada.

-¡Elsa! ¡Tus padres ya vienen! –gritó el joven destapándola de la sábana que recién le había colocado encima.

Elsa salió de un brinco de la cama mientras corría a su armario cubierta por la tela blanca a buscar algo de ropa para ponerse encima. Si sus padres los descubrían, era casi un hecho que no se los perdonarían.

Luego de esos imparables minutos de quejas y apuro, Elsa se cambió de ropa y, con la ayuda de su pelirrojo, arreglaron la cama con cobertores y almohadas. Tenían que borrar toda la evidencia de lo ocurrido allí para evitar sospechas.

Al terminar ambos corrieron por la casa al escuchar las llaves insertadas en el pomo de la puerta principal y la puerta abierta. Estaban totalmente desesperados sin saber qué hacer, además Elsa no podía moverse muy bien por lo adolorida que se encontraba luego de toda esa aventura que habían tenido juntos.

Adgar e Idun entraron a su hogar y descubrieron a su hija y a su tutor sentados en el escritorio. Hans explicaba acerca de las ecuaciones diferenciales mientras Elsa realizaba algunos ejercicios, fingiendo confusión como habitualmente lo hacía.

Los adultos sonrieron y Adgar le pegó una palmada en la espalda al nervioso joven. –Muchas gracias Hans. No sé qué haría mi hija con las matemáticas si tu no le explicaras todo lo que debe saber –exclamó sacando un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo. -¿Cuánto te debo?

—No se preocupe señor, lo hago por Elsa. No me debe nada –manifestó tomando sus cosas y levantándose de su asiento.

El hombre guardó el dinero recibiendo una palmada por parte de su esposa. –Ten, no te preocupes. Lo hacemos por cortesía –dijo dándole un billete de veinte dólares.

El pelirrojo tomó el billete con desgano y se despidió de Elsa con un beso en la mejilla. Aprovechó que sus padres estaban distraídos para susurrarle en el oído. –Mi pequeña aprendiz, esperaré la siguiente clase con ansias. Te prometo que te enseñaré todas las formas de resolver problemas –murmuró con aire pervertido, incomodando a la joven.

Sin embargo ella no se quedó atrás y le devolvió el gesto. –Esperaré ansiosa. Hasta luego, maestro.

Y dicho esto Hans se retiró del hogar de su copo de nieve de vuelta al suyo.

* * *

Jejeje otro momento hot entre esos dos pillos. Creo que fue algo mas atrevido que el anterior. ¿Que opinan? De veras me estoy acostumbrando a esto pero aún me sigue resultando algo incómodo xD y quisiera que me expresen es sus reviews que les parece mi forma de escribir este tipo de escenas. Si estoy mal, ¿podrían decirme algunos consejitos? Estaré super agradecida con ustedes, me ayudan a mejorar :D

Ay esa loquilla de aledartz de veras que me ha tomado de sorpresa. Ella me dijo su prompt y me dijo que si podía hacer alguna escena M. Al principio rechacé la oferta de incluirle alguna escena subidita de tono pero mis musas (que son unas loquillas xD) me taladraban las neuronas, gritando para que me arriesgue una vez más y de allí salió la ideita de poner a esos dos manteniendo una relación en su "tiempo de estudiar" xD ¡Que loquillos! Esos chicos retomaran la batuta o se pegaran una escapada en el futuro LoL

F: gracias de nuevo chiquilla, Pokemon ya esta muy gastado e insulso. Me alegra que te haya gustado la viñeta anterior y espero que te guste esta :)

Y con esto me debo ir. Hasta la siguiente entrega ;)


	14. Día 14

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

Las apariencias engañan, a veces no. Los opuestos se atraen y a veces se repelen. Las expectativas que muchos creen ciertas no son más que una farsa y más aun si tienes una mente tan calculadora como la de una joven rubia dotada de gran inteligencia que sufrió la caída de las cosa más odiada por los estudiantes: supletorios.

Día 14

Prompt: Supletorios

Género: Humor

Palabras: 795

Rating: K+

Propuesta: lachulevidegaray

* * *

**El idiota que se sienta a mi lado**

El día transcurría lentamente. Las clases por fin habían acabado y las vacaciones empezaron su rumbo. Bueno no para todos los estudiantes. Algunos tendrían que sufrir algo que muchos odiaban: los supletorios.

Anna arrastró a su hermana Elsa hasta la tabla de calificaciones colgada al frente de la dirección. Se encontraba asustada ya que estaba casi segura que se había quedado en contabilidad, su materia más odiada, y quería salirse de dudas. La pelirroja revisó rápidamentexDa nómina de alumnos. Soltó un suspiro al ver que su promedio era de 7,13. Que suerte, había pasado por apenas unas centésimas.

Elsa era la alumna ejemplar de la escuela por eso ella no se preocupaba por sus notas como su hermana, que solía ser algo distraída en sus estudios.

La pelirroja codeó a su hermana mientras le dirigía una mirada preocupada. –Elsa, parece que tu si te quedaste –exclamó apuntando a la hoja colgada.

La rubia sintió su corazón detenerse al ver su nombre impreso con rojo en la materia de Historia con un promedio de 6,99 anual. No podía creerlo, ¡Se había quedado en supletorios! ¡Por primera vez en toda su vida!

_Dos semanas después…_

El tic tac del reloj la tenía atenta a todo lo que el aburrido profesor Weselton explicaba acerca de la Revolución Francesa y copiaba las preguntas para el examen. Elsa mordía el borrador de su lápiz en nerviosismo. Creía que todo lo que ahora estaba sucediendo era solo una estúpida pesadilla y debía despertar. Pero no. Era más que real.

La puerta se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de los 13 estudiantes que atendían la enseñanza del hombre de bigote blanco. Entró un joven pelirrojo alto, fornido y de bellos ojos verdes. Tenía una cicatriz en su pómulo izquierdo, por debajo de su ojo. Lucía su uniforme deshilachado y sucio, típico de un delincuente juvenil. Caminó por la clase haciendo sus pasos retumbar en eco ante nuestro silencio.

—¡Señor Westergaard! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ingresar a mi clase luego de haber llegado tarde?! Le pido que se retire ahora mismo –ordenó el profesor levantando su tiza molesto.

El pelirrojo se sentó en un pupitre al lado de Elsa mientras observaba fijamente al anciano. –Profesor Weaselton, deje de hacer tanto relajo. O mejor dicho "profesor comadreja". Terminemos con esto rápido. Sé que usted no quiere volverme a ver así que lo mejor será solucionar este problema continuando con la clase –exclamó cruzándose de brazos esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Es Weselton! Y sí, lo que más deseo es que te largues de esta escuela de una vez por todas. Ya no soporto ver tu rostro en mi clase. Será mejor que continuemos –gritó el hombre volviendo a escribir sobre la superficie lisa.

Hans rió y susurró. –El suyo tampoco es una obra de Da Vinci, anciano.

Estás últimas palabras llegaron a oídos de la rubia que aparentaba escribir para no dirigirle la mirada al delincuente. Este la observó de pies a cabeza y se sorprendió al reconocer a la chica a su lado. -¡¿Winters?! ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué hace una estudiante ejemplar como tú entre un montón de vagos? ¿Acaso te revelaste? –exclamó el pelirrojo seductoramente.

—Escúchame idiota. Quiero terminar esto de una vez por todas. Aún ni yo puedo creer haberme quedado a escuchar más clases por dos semanas con un montón de flojonazos buenos para nada como tú. Así que si me disculpas, necesito atender la clase –dijo de manera elegante sin quitar los ojos del pizarrón.

El oji-verde rió ante el picante comentario de la joven. No se esperara que ella fuera capaz de responderle con tanta frialdad. Se acercó a su pupitre y dijo en voz baja. -¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de todo este martirio y nos fugamos?

La joven ocultó su sonrojo ante sus palabras. No se sentía cómoda con ese monstruo a su lado. -¿Qué te parece esto? Si me sigues fastidiando, no dudaré en estamparte la nariz en la cara de Napoleón –dijo levantando su libro de historia haciendo a Hans retroceder.

—Tranquila, era solo una broma. No creí que eras así de agresiva, florecilla invernal.

—Estás agotando mi paciencia, Westergaard.

—Es muy divertido hacerlo.

La furia de Elsa llegó a su límite. – ¡Hasta aquí llegaste! –exclamó aventando su libro contra la nariz del joven. Este se retorció en dolor mientras se agarraba el tabique. Un río de sangre comenzó a descender de esta, manchando sus manos de color carmín.

Weselton se volteó a ver el escándalo y diviso a Elsa con un libro y a Hans con la nariz rota. Esto le hizo explotar su furia. -¡Westergaard y Winters, ustedes, par de tórtolos, van directos a remediales! –gritó. –Ahí podrán pasar todo el tiempo juntos.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron al unísono.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

* * *

La idea de la pobre Elsa quedándose en supletorios con el pelirrojo en el papel de delincuente juvenil fue una idea nueva para mí. Nunca me imaginé a la parejita en una situación como esta, aunque ahora me apiado de la pobre Elsa. Tiene que sufrir mucho. Gracias por esta inesperada idea xD loquillos.

Me encanta verlos peleando, se preguntaran ¿Cual habrá sido la reacción de Elsa al ver que se quedo en supletorios? Imaginense la cara que tuvo al ver al pelirrojo a su lado y luego estampándole el libro en la nariz por donjuán xD fue muy divertido gracias a lachule por darme la idea :D

F: Gracias por tu review chiquilla, me alegra que te haya gustado mi intento de lemon. Daré lo mejor para hacerlo mas intenso en el futuro xD

garlic: Gracias pequeñuela, me alegro mucho tu review :D me alegra que te haya gustado. Adorp ver a Elsa de la faceta pillina, es tan inesperado que alguien como ella esconda ese lado salvaje y seductor que a todas las amantes del Helsa conocen, Por eso yo considero a Elsa como una loba o tigresa, es grandioso *w*

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Se que muy pronto llegaremos a los cien y mañana ya levarenos la mitad del reto completo. ¡Vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo! Es desconcertante xD Lobita ha estado tan feliz que perdió la noción del tiempo. Espero que les este gustando y gracias por leer a todos :)

Sayonara minna-san *w* (Rayos salió mi lado anime a relucir LOL)


	15. Día 15

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes, si no todo Disney estuviera sumido en el absoluto caos xD**

Luego de buscarla por tanto tiempo, el joven Jedi logra encontrar a su amada desaparecida. Para su mala suerte esta ha tomado su lugar en el lado obscuro. Ahora él hará todo a su alcance para traer de vuelta a la bella joven de quien se enamoró de las garras de la obscuridad.

Día 15

Prompt: Guerra de las galaxias

Género: Action, Fantasy

Palabras: 783

Rating: T

Propuesta: Butterfly Comte

* * *

**Interestelar**

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente mientras un pequeño dolor en su muela por la fuerza en que apretaba los dientes por la furia que sentía le molestaba. La mujer despreciable al frente de su visión le causaba repulsión y hacía que toda su furia se disipe.

Ella por su parte, sonreía torcida mientras esbozaba sus habilidades con su sable de luz, incitando continuar con la pelea al joven Jedi casi abatido.

El pelirrojo gruñó y levantó de nuevo su arma exaltando un grito de guerra que alertó a la aprendiz del lado oscuro de cabellos platinos. Esta interceptó el arma brillante con la suya y rió al ver su enfurecida actitud. –Jajaja, muchacho. De veras que eres un digno oponente para esta pobre guerrera Sith. No sabes cuánto me he entretenido contigo, simplemente es fabuloso sentir la adrenalina de una batalla correr por tus venas. ¿No lo crees?

Hans observó sus ojos con heterocromía, de color carmesí como su misma espada y el otro de un profundo azul cielo, y empujó con fuerza su sable para tratar de vencerla. Ella era muy fuerte desde que se unió al lado oscuro. –Elsa, ¿Por qué decidiste unírteles? ¿No entiendes que ellos tienen malas intenciones?

Elsa reaccionó con furia y saltó con agilidad para deshacer el choque de sables y atacar de manera inesperada a su enemigo, cosa que había aprendido con el duro entrenamiento que se había sometido. Las intersecciones de ambas espadas lanzaban chispas rojas y azules por los aires, emitiendo un sonido que retumbaba por el desolado lugar.

Hans trataba de luchar con el cansancio que tenía. Elsa era muy ágil y rápida, y lo compensaba con sus diversas habilidades y engaños que hacía con su espada de dos puntas, otra razón para que la pelea salga en su ventaja.

Una vez más, ambas armas chocaron entre sí. Elsa arrugó su nariz ya transpirada y enseñó los dientes como manera de intimidar a su oponente, quien la miraba con cierto gajo de ternura que la dejaba confundida.

La rubia rompió el enlace de las espadas láser y atacó al joven de manera seguida, pasando muy cerca de su cabeza y rozando su armadura protectora. -¡No tienes derecho a tomar MIS decisiones! ¡Yo decidí unírmeles por que lo desee, desde lo más profundo de mi oscuro corazón! –gritó propinándole un rodillazo que lo lanzó algunos metros lejos de ella.

Su cuerpo golpeó brusco contra la pared mientras observaba a aquella joven encapuchada que se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa maquiavélica y su sable alzado. Sintió un sabor metálico en su boca y vomitó sangre que emanaba de sus entrañas. La rubia rió ante esto y exclamó. –De veras ustedes los Jedi son patéticos. No pueden aguantar mucho tiempo en una verdadera batalla. Con razón que nosotros somos el imperio más poderoso de la galaxia. No son rivales para nosotros –exclamó Elsa alzando el arma sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a acabar con todo de una sola vez.

—No sabes cuánto añoré por encontrarte, Elsa –pronunció el pelirrojo mientras se retorcía de dolor sobre el suelo.

La rubia se detuvo y contempló al joven Jedi con ojos sorprendidos. No entendía por qué él había pronunciado esas palabras. -¿Qué dijiste, idiota?

—Te he buscado por más de tres años por toda la galaxia –dijo el pelirrojo mientras se limpiaba la línea de sangre que corría desde su boca. –Jamás me rendí y ahora, en este preciso momento, estas frente a mí, como una poderosa guerrera.

Las palabras del enemigo dejaron perpleja a la joven aprendiz mientras innumerables pensamientos revoloteaban por su cabeza. Fue entonces que recordó esa escena, la última vez que había visto esos brillantes ojos verdes que la habían cautivado desde hace tiempo atrás, incapaz de recordarlos debido a la oscuridad que sus nuevos maestros habían insertado en su corazón que antes era bondadoso y fiel.

—¿Por qué viniste por mí? ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir y decidiste buscar, incluso cuando pudiste perder tu propia vida? –exclamó bajando su sable láser, mirándolo con desconfianza.

Hans se puso de pie, pese al terrible dolor que sentía y se acercó a Elsa. –Por una mísera razón. Por qué te amo –dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre sus delicados labios rojos y removía su capucha para sentir la textura de su bello cabello albino.

Elsa quedó perpleja ante la inesperada acción del pelirrojo y levantó su arma que amenazaba con matarlo. Sin embargo, el dulce sabor de su boca la hizo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquella fantasía que ahora estaba inmersa.

Soltó el sable de luz que cayó apagándose por completo, dejando el lugar en la más infinita penumbra. Ya ni más les importaba, pues se había reencontrado luego de tanto tiempo separados.

* * *

Vaya este si fue un desafío por parte de la grandiosa Butterfly Comte, realmente casi no tengo ni la mínima idea de la Guerra de las Galaxias así que para hacer este prompt tuve que recurrirme a Google y otros aliados para sacarme de un embrollo xD Si tengo algún errorcillo por fa haganmelo saber, no me lo tomaré a mal ya que esto no es mi estilo. Igual agradezco mucho tu prompt loquilla, espero que te haya agradado. Fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir a mi mente.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ya vamos por la mitad! Si que el tiempo se pasa volando en estos rumbitos xD Espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo. Gracias por su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz como siempre :D Por fis, un review no estaría nada mal (onegai e.e *carita de perrito*)

F: Yo también me desespero por un nueve, me tiro desde la azotea xD (ok exagere) no me he de imaginar como se sintió Elsa

¡Mañana se viene otro M! (No se si emocionarme o golpearme la cabeza contra un tronco, jejee)

El sentimentalismo me ha llegado por lo que tengo que retirarme, hasta la próxima viñeta, se me cuidan ;)


	16. Día 16

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

La venganza es dulce, como muchos dicen. La reina cegada por la ingeniudad le abrió su corazón al pelirrojo que en un principio atentó contra ella. Ahora la monarca conocerá la verdadera naturaleza desalmada del joven, el que algun día confió y llegó a amar.

Día 16

Prompt: Acurrucados en la cama

Género: Angst

Palabras: 867

Rating: M

Propuesta: A Frozen Fan

* * *

**Pagando el precio**

En medio de la noche del equinoccio, unos gemidos salían desde la habitación de la soberana del reino de Arendelle en medio de sollozos y risas lujuriosas. La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar cegando a la joven de la fiera con cual la habían encerrado. Estaba recostada sobre la cama con múltiples sogas alrededor de sus manos y pies. Unos guantes de acero impedían que sus poderes interfieran dejándola totalmente inmóvil y a merced de cualquiera.

Los gritos de auxilio que deseaban salir de su garganta desesperados eran interrumpidos por un trozo de tela atado en su boca. Gotitas de sudor y lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y caían sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo mientras trataba de zafarse de aquellas ataduras que la mantenían cautiva.

En su mente se insultaba a si misma al haber sido tan ingenua y haberse convencido de que el decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur por fin había cambiado, dejando de lado sus ambiciones de ser rey y convirtiéndose en una persona pacífica y gentil. Como podía ser reina tragándose cada cuento que escuchaba en las afueras del castillo y luego proviniendo de la boca de ese mentiroso que trató de asesinarla a ella y a su hermana para así obtener el título de rey de Arendelle. Su ingenuidad había sido su talón de Aquiles.

El brillo de aquellos ojos verdes que la cautivaron desde un principio ahora era símbolo de terror absoluto. Ese mismo brillo que aparecía entre la oscuridad de la habitación en ese mismo momento.

El pelirrojo apareció de entre las sombras sosteniendo un afilado cuchillo en una de sus manos. Su sonrisa torcida causo un estremecimiento en la reina. –Su majestad, no tema. No deseo hacerle ningún daño. Solo quiero negociar con usted.

La mirada asustada de Elsa se dirigió al cuchillo alertando al príncipe. -¿Qué, esto? –exclamo esbozando el arma en su rostro haciéndola sollozar. –No se preocupe, solo es en caso de emergencias.

Lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, las que fueron atrapadas por el pulgar enguantado de Hans. Su sonrisa torcida y psicópata se ensancho al posar su mano sobre el cuello de la reina para luego ir bajando hasta sus pechos. –Ay mi querida reina. No sabe el impacto en mi al verla así, tan indefensa. Tan… perfecta.

Con un movimiento rápido, la despojo de sus últimas prendas permitiéndole ver sus partes prohibidas. Sus ojos centellearon y subió a la cama de un brinco como gato callejero.

—Es trágico que no pueda saborear tus deliciosos labios por ahora. Pero es un pequeño sacrificio por el premio mayor. Espero que no le moleste, mi señora.

Coloco su mano sobre su seno y comenzó a masajearlo con suavidad sacándole un leve gemido entrecortado de la boca atada de la reina. Su otra mano bajaba por su perfecto abdomen lentamente hacia lo desconocido por ahora. La reina trataba de no mostrarse indefensa ante el depredador encima de ella. Por lo cual trato de no sobreponerse a sus encantos.

Cuando su mano por fin llego a su punto crítico y comenzó a hacer su trabajo, jugando con su clítoris, la reina no logro soportarlo más y arqueó su espalda sobre las blancas sabanas cubiertas de un extraño liquido color rojo oscuro proveniente de ligeras laceraciones en su cuerpo provocadas por aquel enfermo príncipe. Las lágrimas de dolor y humillación aparecían por sus zafiros cautivantes mientras se derramaban con mucha intensidad, rodando por sus pálidas mejillas cubiertas de pecas casi invisibles.

Su mano traviesa pellizcaba aquella zona de peligro con lujuria, sacando el lado más salvaje de la soberana. Esto hizo que Hans sacara una sonrisa torcida al introducir dos de sus dedos lentamente en ella, dejando que la música de sus gemidos y lloriqueos inundara la habitación. Sacó su mano, ya húmeda por la debida acción, y la paso por sus labios curvados en esa mueca maníatica.

El príncipe disfrutaba cada segundo con su amada reina hasta tal punto que decidió sacar su locura escondida. –No deseo separarme de usted majestad. Por eso he decidido llevarme una parte de usted conmigo –le susurró al oído mientras pasaba lentamente la hoja del arma por su rostro.

Una pequeña gota de sangre emanó de la cortada en su mejilla causada por el cuchillo. La sonrisa de Hans mostraba su total locura haciéndola cerrar los ojos e implorar su vida.

Sintió un leve jalón de su cabello y observo como el psicópata desataba su peinado real en su habitual trenza francesa. –Así está mucho mejor. Me gusta más sin las formalidades, su alteza –rio mientras acariciaba su cabello.

La hoja plateada centelleó por última vez antes de desaparecer de su vista. La reina cerro los ojos en espera de su muerte que jamás llego. Un sonido cortante la hizo volver a abrirlos para encontrar a un Hans acariciando su plateada melena recién cortada. –No se desespere, reina Elsa. Que aún debe pagar por lo que me ha hecho. Y esto es solo el comienzo.

Sorprendida, soltó un sollozo antes de volver a mirar el tumbado, esperando a que alguien se apiade de ella para que así la rescataran de aquella bestia enloquecida que se hacía pasar por un miembro de la realeza.

* * *

Bien realmente disfrute escribir a Hans como un depravado mental con una Elsa atada a su merced. Y encima me las ingenie para hacerla Canon (me sorprende de mi xD) Esta idea superó expectativas ¿No Frozen Fan? Quisiera que me des tu más extensa opinión sobre esto, si te gustó o te pareció algo exagerado xD

Saben, puedo acostumbrarme a escribir algo subidito de tono en algunos momentos. Ahora que lo pienso no es tan malo. Recuerden soy una novata y deseo mejorar :) Así que por favor apoyenme con un review, quisiera algún consejito por ahí ;D

F: Gracias mi loquilla, jajaja ya somos dos. Me costó canas verdes el anterior fue demasiado difícil imaginarme algo de lo que apenas tengo conocimiento xD ¿Ves Star Wars Rebels? Yo igual pequeña *chocalas* Espero que tu lado pervertido despierte con la viñeta de hoy xD

¿Y que tal les va en este fin de semana, mis lobitos? Yo estoy molida, carga de deberes a full, idiotas escribiendome cosas insulsas y un entrenamiento de basket arduo por los fines de semana (aunque lo disfruto xD) Para rematar, un calor abrasador me saca de quicio por las tardes, ¡no lo soportoooo! Soy una persona de frío, ¡Soy una loba! (Que novedad xD)

Bueno mis chiquillos, con esto loba debe retirarse. Espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana :D y vuelen hacia la libertad y saluden a los unicornios alados de mi parte (estoy mal xD)


	17. Día 17

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

Las tragedias suelen ocurrir en los momentos más inesperados y arrancharte lo que más amas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un terromoto habia arrasado con la ciudad y la pobre chica pensó que todo estaba perdido. Sin rendirse salió al rescate de su pareja sin importar los obstaculos o peligros que se encuentre a su paso.

Día 17

Prompt: Terremoto

Género: Tragedy

Palabras: 1070

Rating: T

Propuesta: TicaVic

* * *

**Un grito entre los escombros**

El silencio sepulcral reinaba en el día gris de esa catástrofe. Los escombros adornaban las calles desoladas y destruidas. Postes caídos, edificios derrumbados y sangre estaban esparcidos en todo el lugar. Todo había ocurrido en tan repentinamente que nadie se esperó que la muerte llegaría en una sola sacudida en tan hermoso día que era.

Una silueta de cabellos rubios aperlados observaba el terrorífico panorama entre lágrimas. Respiró profundamente y abrió la boca para soltar un grito de angustia pero nada emanó de sus cuerdas vocales. Sus piernas se vencieron y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo terroso y contempló sus manos con algunas heridas. Sin importarle, cubrió su rostro desaguando el dolor que sentía en ese momento al ver su ciudad hecha escombros y nadie cerca. Pensó en su esposo que se dirigía a la oficina en ese momento antes de que todo sucediera.

Ella había salido casi ilesa debido a que cuando sintió la tierra temblar, se escondió bajo una mesa de madera protegiéndose de los trozos de techo que se desplomaban encima de sus bienes y envolvían el ambiente de polvo. La pesadilla duró cinco minutos exactos, en medio de gritos, llantos y el ruido de cosas quebrándose. Elsa logró escapar luego de oír crujir el techo sobre ella, amenazando con aplastarla y escapó hacia el parque principal, que se encontraba cerca, acompañada de algunas vecinas que huían acompañadas de algunos miembros de su familia. Sus pies se tambaleaban ante la constante sacudida de la tierra tratando de tirarla al suelo. Pero para su suerte la joven había llegado sana y salva con apenas unos rasguños.

Observó el dolor que reflejaban algunas familias desmembradas o por la acción de ver sus casas viviéndose abajo en frente de sus ojos. Elsa temblaba de miedo por lo ocurrido, sentía temor por su esposo. Quería verlo, desear que se encontrara bien y a salvo. Corrió lejos del parque, ignorando los gritos de sus vecinas para que se quedara. Nada de eso le importaba, lo único que deseaba era ver a su amado pelirrojo.

Corrió descalza entre los escombros protegiéndose de los que lentamente caían sobre su cabeza, burlando a algunos bomberos que trataban de alejarla del lugar. Los cuerpos inertes de las víctimas eran llevados en sábanas blancas hacia unas tiendas donde serían identificados por sus familiares. Elsa trató de no observar los cadáveres, temía que entre uno de ellos estuviese su Hans. Al llegar a una colina alta, volteó a observar el ambiente oscuro y tétrico que antes era una ciudad de mucho movimiento llena de gente bondadosa. Ahora solo era un cementerio de todos esos recuerdos.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el edificio derrumbado donde estaba la oficina de Hans. Los rescatistas habían sacado algunas personas vivas de él y llevado a diversas casas de salud, pero entre ellas no observaba a Hans.

Se acercó corriendo al jefe de los bomberos que se hallaba conversando con el gerente de la empresa Arendelle Inc., cubierto polvo y heridas y les preguntó jadeante. –Disculpe señor, ¿Acaso han rescatado a un joven llamado Hans Westergaard? ¿Lo han llevado a alguna casa de salud? ¿Dónde está?

El gerente la observó con angustia haciendo que su rostro de desesperación cambiara a uno de angustia. –Lo lamento mucho, señorita Winters. Él era un gran hombre –exclamó bajando la mirada.

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo por un momento y sintió sus piernas flaquear de nuevo. No podía creer lo que había oído. ¿Su Hans estaba muerto? Los recuerdos de los momentos que pasaron juntos recorrieron su mente haciéndole soltar una lágrima silenciosa que rodó por su mejilla.

A pesar del dolor inconfesable que sentía, tenía un presentimiento de que él seguía con vida. Observó las bandas de precaución y aprovechó el momento en que los bomberos que se hallaban cerca estaban distraídos. Sus piernas corrieron a una velocidad nunca experimentada y sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. De un salto, atravesó las bandas e ingresó a los escombros en busca de su amado.

Gritó su nombre repetidas veces sin recibir respuesta alguna. Caminó por entre la destrucción con pasos pausados, aguantando el espantoso dolor en la planta de sus pies al sentir los fierros y vidrios enterrarse en su carne.

La infraestructura fue cediendo poco a poco levantando una gran nube de polvo, cubriéndole la vista a la joven. Tosió para luego pronunciar el nombre de su amado. Su voz se fue tornándose gangosa y reseca debido al polvo, retumbando entre las derrumbadas paredes.

Rebuscó en cada escombro caído y repitió su nombre más de diez mil veces sin respuesta, hasta creer en lo peor. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo empolvado y rompió a llorar desconsolada. Las grietas comenzaron a aparecer en las paredes a su alrededor, haciendo eco en el desolado lugar. Bajó la cabeza derrotada y lloró para sus adentros. Ya había tomado una decisión, perecería ahí, donde su esposo lo había hecho.

De repente un suave quejido entre los escombros la hizo alertar. Corrió hasta de dónde provenía y comenzó a remover los escombros y la tierra para abrirse pasó a un lugar pequeño con algunos muebles destruidos y papeles por todos lados. En medio del lugar yacía un joven pelirrojo con una pila de escombros sobre sus piernas que la observaba asombrado con sus ojos esmeralda. –E-Elsa, ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete, es muy peligroso estar en este lugar –exclamó tratando de ocultar su mueca de dolor a su esposa.

—Deja de decir tonterías Hans, vine para sacarte de aquí. Creía que estabas muerto –exclamó entre lágrimas la rubia acercándose rápidamente a él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos. –Ahora ayúdame a quitarte esto de encima.

—No puedo moverme Elsa, ellos han destruido mis piernas. Ya no puedes hacer nada por mí. Vete, rápido en minutos este edificio colapsará –dijo el pelirrojo secando sus lágrimas con su pulgar. –Todo estará bien, amor.

—No te dejaré morir aquí –exclamó empujando los escombros desesperada.

Lentamente, el techo fue cayendo a su alrededor. Elsa por fin se dió cuenta que lo que decía Hans era verdad, ya no había más que se podía hacer. Cayó al suelo de rodillas observando los ojos de su esposo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. –Te amo, Hans –dijo mientras acariciaba su pecosa mejilla.

—Y yo a ti, mi copo de nieve –exclamó depositando un último beso en sus labios.

Entonces el edificio colapsó….

* * *

Y como no podía faltar una dosis de tragedia en este reto, Tica se las empeñó para darme otra genial idea super detallada y triste. Obviamente aclaró que ambos murieran aplastados o sea al estilo de Romeo y Julieta pero creo que esta más clara la decisión que tomé.

Me siento mal por ellos pero hacia faltar romper las expectativas como siempre. Espero que no les haya molestado este hecho. No se olviden de dejar un honesto review para saber que es lo que piensan acerca de esta ideita.

F: Gracias por el apoyo pequeña. Me alegra complacer tu pervertida mente.

Gracias por su apoyo chicos, no se que haría sin ustedes :D hasta mañana


	18. Día 18

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

El cumpleaños del ser más odiado en Arendelle había llegado. Este triste día para el pelirrojo tocó el frío corazón de la reina de las nieves y, junto a su hermana, decidieron tenderle un pequeño presente para que sepa que aún luego de haber hecho cosas espantosaas en su reino, ellas le daban su absoluto perdón.

Día 18

Prompt: Fiesta de cumpleaños

Género: Hurt/Comfort

Palabras: 872

Rating: K

Propuesta: ValentinaCat Westerguard

* * *

**El regalo perfecto**

El cumpleaños del decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur se acercaba cada vez más. La reina sabía de esto ya que antes de que viniera a Arendelle a armar estragos, había recibido cartas para viajar a las islas del Sur para los bailes organizados en su honor. Obviamente debía rechazar las ofertas debido a su inconveniente por sus poderes de hielo.

Recordó los problemas que le causó a su hermana o que incluso trató de matarla con su espada, permitiendo que Anna se convirtiera en estatua de hielo. No aceptaría la invitación ya que no confiaba aún en el pelirrojo.

Los días pasaron y la carta nunca llegó a manos reales. La monarca comenzó a extrañarse de la ausencia de la invitación a su cumpleaños. Comenzó a pensar que los reyes de las Islas aún no levantaban el castigo que sobreponía el príncipe por sus fechorías en Arendelle y que por eso no tendría celebración.

En lo más profundo de su corazón recubierto por hielo yacía un sentimiento de lástima por él. No podía imaginarse como se ha de sentir por no celebrar su cumpleaños o probablemente ser la persona más odiada de su reino. Su hermana Anna se presentaba angustiada por su hermana que había permanecido callada y pensativa durante todo ese tiempo. Una mañana, al ver a su hermana caminando por los jardines del palacio, se armó de valor y le preguntó el por qué. –Elsa, ¿Te pasa algo? Te he notado algo preocupada desde hace días. ¿Sucedió algo importante en el reino últimamente?

—Oh no, no es nada. Solo recordaba algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada preocupante.

Anna enarcó una ceja ante su hermana. –Vamos Elsa, sé que ocultas algo. Reconozco cuando mientes. Dilo, te prometo que no se le diré a nadie. Ni siquiera a Olaf.

La rubia rió un poco y suspiró. –Está bien, pero no salgas con el chisme. Estaba pensando en alguien.

La pelirroja saltó de alegría y miró a Elsa con ojos radiantes. -¡¿En serio?! ¡Ay Elsa, eres toda una loquilla! ¡¿En quién pensabas?! ¡De seguro es un muchacho muy apuesto que logró derretir el corazón de la fría reina de las nieves! –exclamó entrelazando sus dedos con los de la reina mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

Elsa se sonrojó un poco y desembuchó todo. –Siento algo de lástima por el príncipe Westergaard.

La expresión de Anna cambió de feliz a uno preocupada. -¿Por él? Elsa, el trató de matarte para quedarse con el trono de Arendelle. ¿Cómo puedes sentir lastima por semejante cretino?

—No, no es eso Anna –interrumpió. –Muy pronto será su cumpleaños y creo que nadie le dará nada o se lo dirá por los crímenes que cometió aquí. Por eso siento algo de lástima por él.

—Oh, tienes razón. Yo también me sentiría triste si nadie recuerda mi cumpleaños –justificó la pelirroja. –Pero ¿Nosotras que podemos hacer?

Elsa se rascó el mentón y sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea. Tomó por el brazo a su hermana y la arrastró hacia el castillo.

_En las Islas del Sur, dos días después…_

El joven príncipe rastrillaba el heno de los establos que le habían ordenado limpiar. El joven se limpió el sudor que recorría su frente con el reverso de su muñeca mientras suspiraba y se preguntaba cuando volvería a ser libre. Se sentía algo triste al saber que nadie, ni siquiera sus padres ni sus hermanos, le desearía un feliz cumpleaños. Lo tenía bien merecido, no debió haberse metido con el reino de Arendelle, al cual se le había prohibido estrictamente su entrada.

A pesar de haber tratado matarla, Hans no podía quitarse de la cabeza el brillo de los ojos de la reina de Arendelle. Era tan misteriosa y bella que le daban ganas de descubrir lo que ocultaba tras ese carisma de nieve que aparentaba tener. –Elsa, lamento lo que te hice –dijo con una expresión de absoluta tristeza.

De repente llegó un hombre a caballo con un paquete entre sus manos. Al ver a Hans, detuvo su corcel. -¿Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur?

—Si, el mismo. ¿Qué desea?

—Usted tiene una entrega desde Arendelle y creo que es de la familia real. Me pidieron que se lo entregara personalmente –exclamó el hombre dándole una caja color azul con detalles en blanco. Acto seguido golpeó con las espuelas a su caballo y galopó en rumbos desconocidos.

Las palabras del mensajero confundieron al pelirrojo. "¿Una entrega de la familia real? ¿Qué es lo que querrán ahora? ¿Acaso molestarme o matarme por lo que les hice?" pensó.

Luego de meditarlo por unos minutos decidió abrir la bien decorada cajita y se encontró con una hermosa sorpresa. En su interior había un delicioso pastel de vainilla con cubierta de fresas y chispitas de chocolate. En el pastel tenía grabado con crema pastelera: "Feliz cumpleaños Hans" y como punto marcaba un copo de nieve. Encima del pastel yacía un adorno hecho de hielo con forma del escudo de Arendelle. El pelirrojo sonrió agradecido. No podía creer que ellas fueran capaces de enviarles un pequeño regalo después de haberlas mortificado de esa manera.

Gracias a las ambles reina y princesa de Arendelle, el decimotercer príncipe de las islas del Sur ya no se sentía ignorado.

* * *

Antes que nada, agradezco de nuevo a Cat por los prompts fluffy y romanticos que me diste. Son hermosos y creo que a muchas amantes del Helsa también les agrada este tipo de historias xD (A mi parecer me sube el azucar, sin ofender a nadie. Es solo mi opinión, pero mejor es variar un poco ¿no?)

Luego de ver Frozen Fever se me ocurrió esta idea inocente y quedó muy linda. Simplemente Anna y Elsa tienen un gran corazón incluso para el odiado pelirrojo. Pobrecito. Era hora de que alguien se acordara del pobre, luego de que se llenara la cara de estiércol xD

¿Que tal vamos con el reto? Vaya aun falta para completar los 30 dias, como prometí un mes entero con puro Helsa *0* Gracias por el apoyito chicos :)

Mañana se pondrá todo caliente de nuevo ;D

Subiendo los niveles de glucohelsa se encontraba loba y ahora se debe retirar a su cueva a armar el caos. Ciao :D ¡Happy monday!


	19. Día 19

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes, si no todo Disney estuviera sumido en el absoluto caos xD**

Luego de ser engañada y caer en las redes de la araña, la mariposa no puede escapar. Así mismo ocurrre con una indefensa liebre que queda atrapada entre las garras de un lobo hambriento. A pesar de su tamaño o mentalidad, todo acabará en lo mismo. La muerte dominará el ambiente en su totalidad

Día 19

Prompt: Perséfone y Hades

Género: Mystery, Angst

Palabras: 902

Rating: M

Propuesta: Anielha

* * *

**Raptada por el demonio**

Los ojos esmeralda que la observaba con desdén y lujuria se clavaban por todo su cuerpo desnudo envuelto solo por las mismas sombras del averno. El dios de la muerte sonreía satisfecho mientras ella soportaba las violentas caricias en su lugar prohibido que él le propinaba. Deseaba alejarse de él, aunque se martirizaba cada vez que recordaba el día en que él la capturó cuando observaba los narcisos en la pradera con su madre, la diosa de las cosechas. El suelo se partió por la mitad y exhalando un grito de muerte apareció el carro tirado por dos enormes caballos negros y demoníacos del dios oscuro. Su sonrisa perversa hipnotizó a la joven inocente mientras se subía inconscientemente al carro y se sentaba al lado del dios pelirrojo, que con un latigazo en las grupas de los caballos, partió de vuelta a su lugar de origen, llevándose consigo su preciado premio.

Ahora no podía defenderse de aquellas manos ganchudas que la aprisionaban contra el suelo negro con huesos y polvo a su alrededor.

El demontre se deleitaba con el prohibido sabor de su compañera mientras ella se exaltaba con gemidos de placer mientras enterraba sus uñas en la suciedad de aquel infierno y arqueaba su espalda en medio de tiembles y derrumbes.

Las largas garras del diablo penetraron su vientre dejándole visibles marcas por donde bajaba una pequeña línea de sangre, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Acto seguido, subió de nuevo para encontrarse de nuevo con aquella mirada gélida y lágrimas susurrantes que amaba. La sonrisa no tardó en aparecer de sus torcidos labios con brillantes dientes de monstruo mientras las llamas fantasmales danzaban ante tal inusual escena.

La rubia gimoteó al sentir el agresivo toque sobre sus blancas colinas mientras una caricia húmeda sobre su cuello la llevaba a lo más profundo de su placer. Los dientes afilados de aquel engendro del mal rozaban la piel delicada de su cuello mientras su lengua bífida disfrutaba del sabor de su piel transpirada. Sus manos estaban encargadas de conquistar aquellas elevaciones únicas sobre la joven mientras la convertía en un monstruo igual que él. En alguien digna para ser la reina del Inframundo y gobernar a su lado.

Ya cansado de esperar a todo, se introdujo rápidamente en ella, soltando un gemido de placer. Ella gritó por piedad mientras las gotas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas de casi invisibles pecas. Su piel pálida y blanca contrarrestaba con la oscuridad del lugar y de la bestia sobre ella que controlaba su deseo dando leves embestidas sobre su mujer.

Los alaridos retumbaron en eco por todo el infierno. Cerbero despertó de su plácido sueño y Caronte detuvo su contante remar por el río de la muerte al escuchar aquellas quejas peores que las de los mismos muertos.

El dios de la muerte respiró satisfecho dándole fin a todo el sufrimiento que ambos pasaron. La joven quedó tendida sobre el suelo mientras jadeaba y miraba al cielo a un punto nulo. Su mente divagaba en todo lo que había ocurrido. Se sentía débil e indefensa, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, se indignaba a volver a ver a su madre a los ojos. La vergüenza la carcomía por dentro.

Un leve roce mullido la alertó y observó al diablo que la había domado ofreciéndole un puñado de ropajes oscuros para que se vistiera. Su mirada fría le causaba escalofríos pero al mismo tiempo ternura.

La mirada de desconfianza se centró en él y le pidió que se volteara. Quería guardarse la última pizca de orgullo que aún poseía, ya que la mayoría había sido devorada por ese maldito anticristo.

Al terminar de vestirse, se puso de pie con dificultad debido a la violencia con la que había sido tratada y caminó acercándose a aquella deidad maligna de cabellos pelirrojos e impactantes ojos de serpiente. El corazón le latía rápidamente al ver aquella sonrisa de colmillos afilados dirigida hacia ella. –Debes tener hambre. ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar, cariño?

Tembló al escuchar aquella voz de ultratumba que por un momento creyó haber escuchado la voz celestial de un caballero. –No tengo hambre. Gracias –logró decir con su tono frío y la poca saliva en su garganta.

El gobernante mostró sus dientes con recelo e impidió el paso a la salida. –Mi pequeña liebre ártica, yo insisto –susurró tratando de corregir su voz en una más dulce y reconfortante para calmar a la platinada.

Ella arrugó la nariz en disgusto. –No me digas de esa manera, demonio. Solo quiero estar sola.

El rey estaba harto de su actitud fría y esquiva. Tomó a la joven por los hombros y la aprisionó contra la pared mientras su lengua de reptil probaba de nuevo la piel de su rostro. Ella comenzó a sollozar de miedo. –Sabes que yo soy un lobo negro hambriento. Y necesito alimentarme de carne durante el invierno. No me vendría algo más de comer –gruñó besándola a la fuerza y sensualidad. —Tu me perteneces.

De sus ropas sacó un par de semillas doradas y se las metió a la boca. Luego volvió a besar a la joven depositándolas sobre su lengua. Ella no tenía más opción que tragarlas o se asfixiaría. El diablo rojo la dejó toser y sonrió con malicia. Esperó a que se recomponga y pasó sus garras por su piel de porcelana dándole una caricia fantasmagórica.

—Bienvenida al Inframundo, mi reina oscura.

* * *

Esto no me lo venía venir O.O Algo posesivo, lo sé y algunas pizquitas de dolor por ahí pero fue lo mejor que pude dar como para darle carácter al rey del Averno en la mitología maltratando a la pequeña rubia, o como el dice liebre ártica. Es que no me podía imaginar un escenario más... no se que decir. Solo fue algo, inesperado para mí. Nunca creí que escribiría algo así al principio pero creo que puedo acostumbrarme e.e

Como siempre, Anielha me hizo arrancar los cabellos del estrés xD No mentira, ella es genial. De veras te lo agradezco mucho y espero que consideres el esfuerzo por las escenas de rating alto que hago. Es una Odisea para mí u.u Gracias por el prompt, fue demasiado original :D

F: Me alegro mucho, vamos a variar de géneros desde ahora xD (también de ratings) Si causó diabetes pero ¿A que estuvo lindo? XD (no es mi tipo de historia)

Mañana se viene algo fluufy y comienza la cuenta regresiva para terminar con el reto (mes del Helsa)

Bueno eso no es lo único que me emociona. ¿No mi pequeña A Frozen Fan? *0* voy a morir xD (ignoremne LOL)

Se me cuidan pequeños amantes del Helsa :D Hasta mañana


	20. Día 20

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

Las estrellas han fascinado a los seres humanos desde tiempos inmemorables. Ahora en la actualidad, las parejas piensan que es muy romántico y dulce pasar el rato junto bajo su brillo nocturno en las afueras de un bosque. Pues realmente esta es la situación de la linda parejita inesperada que planeaban una salida al cine con sus amigos. Pues al parecer terminó mal, sin embargo lo bueno esta por comenzar...

Día 20

Prompt: Noche bajo las estrellas

Género: Romance

Palabras: 868

Rating: T

Propuesta: SerenaSaori

* * *

**Tú, las estrellas y yo**

La cabeza de la joven se posó suavemente sobre el hombro de su querido novio pelirrojo antes de soltar un suspiro. –Ay Hans, ya me cansé de esperar a Anna y a Kristoff. Nos perderemos la película.

—Tranquila amor. De seguro solo están tardando un poco –la calmó el muchacho introduciendo su nariz en los cabellos de la joven. Aspiró el olor a lavanda que desprendían y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—De seguro esos dos decidieron dejarnos plantados –reclamó Elsa cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que su novio la soltara.

—Bueno si así fue, ¿Por qué nosotros no hacemos algo para sacarnos el aburrimiento? –exclamó tomando el mentón de la rubia y acercándolo a su rostro.

—Me gusta como piensas, mi príncipe –dijo con una mirada seductora mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos pelirrojos.

Hans abrió los ojos como platos al entender lo que su chica trataba de decir. –No me refería a ESO, Elsa. Solo quería ir a caminar por el parque. Eres una pilla, copo de nieve.

La joven enrojeció en segundos al escuchar las palabras del oji-verde. – ¡No era eso de lo que hablaba!

—Sí, claro –respondió con una mirada sarcástica.

—Ay, está bien no me creas. Con mi criterio basta. Muévete, vamos al parque –exclamó parándose de su asiento dirigiéndose al parque principal de la ciudad.

Hans rió ante la naturaleza fría de su novia. Amaba molestarla y ponerla enojada. Simplemente era muy divertido.

Ambos avanzaron al parque entre risas y sarcasmos. Elsa estaba hecha la difícil con él ya que negó los besos que el pelirrojo deseaba darle. Caminaron por los empedrados caminos tomados de las manos mientras reían y contaban anécdotas del pasado.

La luna se alzaba altanera en el manto negro del cielo iluminando el camino de la pareja de enamorados. Nadie caminaba por el parque a tan altas horas de la noche ya que el frío comenzaba a manifestarse.

—Elsa, vamos por acá –exclamó el pelirrojo saltando al césped y corriendo hacia los árboles.

—Oye ¿Qué haces? ¿No sabes que está prohibido pisar el césped, inepto? –reclamó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No crees que a veces es genial romper las reglas? Deja de hacer preguntas tontas y ven conmigo.

La rubia rió y corrió siguiéndole el rastro al pelirrojo que corría desmesurado. Los jadeos comenzaron a salir de la garganta de Elsa indicando su cansancio luego de haberlo seguido por unos minutos. –Hans detente –exclamó cayendo sobre el césped de rodillas mientras jadeaba.

—¿No crees que te falta algo de ejercicio, copo de nieve? –rió imitándola y ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

—¿No dijiste que deberíamos dejar de hacer preguntas tontas? –repuso apartando su mano y parándose ella sola. –Solo, me caí.

—Sí, claro y yo soy un príncipe.

—Si lo eres para mí –exclamó abrazando al pelirrojo. Se acercó a su oído y susurró. –O mejor, mi princesa.

—¡Oye! –gritó y a esto la rubia echó a correr.

Este juego de las atrapadas continuó hasta que Hans logró atrapar a Elsa al llegar a un gran árbol sobre una pequeña colina del parque. –No te me escaparás esta vez, pequeña pilla.

Elsa rió y se apartó del oji-verde. Se sentó en la suelo sin importar de que se manchen sus pantalones y observó el cielo negro adornado con bellos diamantes que relucían hasta más que la propia luna. La joven quedó maravillada ante su belleza.

Su novio se sentó a su lado a compartir el panorama. –Es precioso, jamás me había puesto a observar las estrellas de esta manera. No le encontraba el gusto. Ahora me doy cuenta de la maravilla que me he perdido –reflexionó Hans mientras suspiraba.

La rubia volteó y miró con asombro al joven. -¿Nunca has apreciado la belleza de las estrellas?

—No en realidad, pero me alegro de que sea mi primera vez contigo.

Elsa enrojeció de nuevo ante el comentario de doble sentido de Hans. -¡Oye! ¡Ya basta! ¡Tienes una mente sucia!

—¡Pero si yo ni he dicho ni una palabra! Tú me juzgas sin saber lo que estoy pensando. Solo estoy pensando en… -la joven dudó su respuesta por unos segundos. Hans arqueó una ceja en desaprobación. –Gatitos.

-¿Es en serio? –dijo sarcásticamente. -¿Crees que soy idiota? Eres una mente muy pervertida, mi mariposilla –exclamó tomando el mentón de la rubia y poniéndolo a la altura de sus labios. –Creo que debo enseñarte modales.

—No es necesario. Soy una persona muy recta y serena –exclamó colocando su trenza francesa sobre su hombro. Miró a Hans de manera juguetona y con todo el peso de su cuerpo, lo tumbó sobre el césped. –Pero hay veces, que a mí también me gusta romper las reglas como a usted, señor Westergaard.

El chico quedó asombrado ante su inesperado acto y rió al ver a su chica salvaje sobre él jugueteando con su cabello. –Ay Elsa, tu siempre tratando de sorprenderme con tu repentina bipolaridad –exclamó robándole una risa a su novia. –Sin embargo, adoro cuando te pones así.

La joven se acercó más a sus labios y observó sus bellas orbes verdes. –Te amo, Hans.

—Y yo a ti, Elsa.

Y juntos se fundieron en un cálido beso apasionado cubiertos por el firmamento.

* * *

Bien para ser honesta, muchos son los lugares geniales para darse un beso pero bajo las estrellas en realidad es mi favorito. Adoro la noche (para variar) y esto no podía ser más hermoso gracias a la linda Serena-chan. Eres una genia queridita. Si no te esperabas una viñeta como esta, por favor no me conviertas en alfombra. Desde hace días que lo quieres hacer, pero sé que mis otras compañeras del Helsa me salvarán para seguir deleitando con mis descabellados fics. Habrá alguna que me pueda socorrer ahora?

A pero que fluufy y romanticón fue esta viñeta. Iré a chupar limón para quitarme lo dulce de encima xD mañana se viene algo diferente y nuevo en el fandom Helsa (o eso creo yo, no he leído una historia donde se toque ese tema xD)

¡Comienza la cuenta regresiva! Solo nueve mas y se acaba este mes del Helsa :o ¡noooo quiero que termine! Espero que hayan disfrutado de las viñetas tanto como yop xD

Bueno me despido, iré a ver las estrellas tal como Elsa y Hans lo hicieron. Tal vez me encuentre a alguien para cazar *sonrisa malevola* xD Hasta mañana!


	21. Día 21

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

La dificil decisión que tomó la rubia causó un fuerte impacto en el presidente de la asociación de alumnos. No se dará por vencido tan facil y hará todo lo posible para sacarle esa fatal idea de la cabeza.

Día 21

Prompt: Suicidio

Género: Hurt/Comfort

Palabras: 889

Rating: T

Propuesta: TicaVic

* * *

**¡No lo hagas!**

El día transcurría como cualquier otro: aburrido y gris. Hans, el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos o mejor conocido como el chico más popular y admirado en la escuela preparatoria "Arendelle" caminaba por el campus luego de haber recibido sus matutinas clases de Filosofía con su profesor Weselton. Su mente divagaba por sus deberes y obligaciones mientras tarareaba la canción de rock que escuchaba en sus audífonos.

La presencia de alguien sobre el techo del edificio de aulas llamó mucho su atención. Paró su andar, se quitó los audífonos y colocó su mano sobre sus ojos para evitar que los rayos del sol lo cieguen. Le parecía muy extraño ver a alguien a esas horas de la tarde.

Logró ver a una joven rubia platinada treparse sobre el borde de la azotea mientras se agarraba firmemente contra las barandas pero dispuesta a terminar con su vida.

Hans no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aún tenía tiempo. Tiró todas sus cosas y corrió hacia el edificio para impedirlo.

Luego de subir decenas de escaleras, llegó a la azotea donde encontró a la joven aferrada a las barras de acero dispuesta a atentar contra su vida en ese mismo momento.

El pelirrojo se armó de valor y gritó. -¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

La joven volteó sorprendida y observó con sus ojos azul hielo al presidente. Se aferró más a las barandas mientras se preparaba para saltar. – ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Déjame sola!

—Escucha, eso no es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Existen muchas maneras de resolver los problemas. Esta no es la solución –gritó Hans acercándose lentamente tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas pálidas mientras agitaba su cabeza negando algo desconocido. –Tu… no sabes nada… -dijo por lo bajo.

Entonces Hans se le ocurrió una idea. -¿Qué cosa no se? Anda dímelo, no te cuestionaré.

—¡¿Para qué?! ¡Para que te me burles como todos en la academia! Además igual moriré. Da igual de todos modos.

—Tranquila, no quería que te molestaras. Solo deseo razonar contigo. Yo no me burlaré de ti ni te haré daño. No soy esa clase de persona –justificó acercándose cada vez más a ella. –Ahora ven aquí, aléjate de allí.

—Aléjate de mí, pedazo de basura. Tú no sabes nada sobre mí. No sabes nada acerca de los marginados como yo. Solo pasas con los populares recibiendo la atención y elogios de todos, mientras que nosotros somos cuestionados y maltratados –habló fríamente la rubia. –Aun no entiendo por qué has venido a tratar de "razonar" conmigo. Apuesto que mañana les comentarás a todos en la escuela que salvaste a una idiota que se quería suicidar. Eres igual a ese montón de estúpidos que se creen superiores solo por ser aclamados por todos o por ser apuestos.

Las palabras de la joven se clavaron directamente en Hans. –Tienes un pensamiento muy complejo y realista. Sin embargo, no soy como crees que soy. Solo por ser el presidente o ser popular no significa que sea como la mayoría de idiotas de aquí.

—Estoy segura que mientes –gritó.

—Solo porque un montón de tarados te digan que eres inferior no significa que lo seas. Ven Elsa, vámonos de aquí. Te invito un helado –exclamó ofreciéndole su mano.

Al escuchar su nombre, la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero no se soltó de las barreras. –No lograras que cambie de opinión. Por qué no mejor te vas y haces como si nunca me hubieras visto –dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Escucha, tienes una larga vida por delante. Porque la vas a desechar por las míseras opiniones de los demás. Lo que importa es lo que tú crees –hizo una breve pausa y tragó en seco. –Yo también era indeciso e inconforme con mi vida –exclamó arremangándose las muñecas de su camisa manga larga.

Elsa quedó atónita ante las marcas de cortes sobre las muñecas del pelirrojo. –Si así es. Yo también atenté contra mi vida varias veces al creer que no servía para nada. Con el tiempo, cambie y tomé clases de autoestima para fortalecer mi mente. Ahora no soy el mismo joven de antes. Me vale una mierda lo que los otros piensen y no dejare que ellos me pisoteen –exclamó tomando la mano de Elsa. –Por favor no cometas el mismo error que yo.

Elsa observó llorosa al pelirrojo mientras se alejaba lentamente del borde. Una sonrisa agradecida se dibujó en sus labios mientras miraba fijamente los verdes orbes del joven.

Lentamente Hans bajó a la rubia del barandal y puso sus pies sobre el concreto de la azotea mientras le brindaba una sonrisa ladeada. –Me alegra haberte hecho recapacitar.

—Gracias, presidente. Si no fuera por ti ya no estuviera aquí en este mundo. Me has salvado la vida –agradeció la rubia.

—No hay de qué. Una cosa, llámame Hans. Siempre detesté que me digan presidente –dijo sonriéndole.

El pelirrojo quedó perplejo al sentir como la joven lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo. Su hombro estaba algo húmedo y sintió la melodiosa voz de Elsa en su oído. –Gracias Hans. Me alegro haber conocido a alguien como tú.

Al soltarlo, le dirigió una mirada pícara. -¿Me invitarás un helado?

El cambio en ella causó impacto. –Vaya ese fue un cambio repentino.

Ambos rieron.

* * *

¡Ay por Dios Tica! Siempre sacandome canas verdes con tus alocados e inusuales prompts. Eres un enigma sin resolución loquilla. Pero sabes que por eso te quiero xD

Ay chicos ya estamos en la recta final del reto, gracias por sus alentadores reviews. Todos son geniales. Les prometo geniales capitulos siguientes. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. ¡Feliz jueves!


	22. Día 22

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes, si no todo Disney estuviera sumido en el absoluto caos xD**

Los salidas a solas con tu amigo de la infancia a veces suelen ser incómodas, más aún si él guarda sus más íntimos secretos y actúa de una manera distante para que no lo descubras, ocultándose en la timidez. A esas personas se les suele dar un empujoncito para sacarlos adelante.

Día 22

Prompt: Una cita desastrosa

Género: Humor, Romance

Palabras: 923

Rating: K+

Propuesta: Almar-chan

* * *

**Caos**

El pelirrojo jugueteaba con sus dedos, nervioso, mientras observaba de reojo a su amiga Elsa Snow quien se arreglaba el cabello para ocultar su vergüenza e inconformidad.

Era su primera salida solos y aunque solo era una pequeña salida al parque para caminar y respirar algo de aire puro, se sentían algo incomodos.

Elsa trataba de ocultar sus nervios mientras comenzaba una pequeña conversación con quien había sido su inseparable amigo por más de cinco años atrás. No comprendía el porqué estaba tan inconforme con eso. Se tenían la más absoluta confianza entre ellos, sin embargo este día era una pequeña excepción.

Hans ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Elsa desde hace tiempo atrás y decidió expresárselos ese mismo día en esta inesperada salida.

Elsa por su parte, cada vez que el pelirrojo se le acercaba sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras sus manos se humedecían. Ese sentimiento oculto la estaba matando por dentro y moría por dejar a flote su amor por su mejor amigo. No tenía nada que perder.

Ambos caminaron por unos metros y se sentaron en una banca a observar las nubes esponjosas que adornaban esa fría mañana después de una tormenta de nieve.

Hans observó de reojo a su compañera, lucía más hermosa que de costumbre. Con su bella trenza francesa sobre su hombro, su cabello desaliñado con algunos pelitos cayéndole sobre la frente y su vestimenta acogedora para este crudo frío. Su piel blanca de porcelana pareciera confundirse con los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, envolviéndolos en una perfecta atmosfera para una declaración.

Unas pequeñas flores de invierno germinadas yacían al pie de la pata del banco. Hans aprovechó que la rubia estaba enfocada en los copos de nieve y tomó entre sus dedos para luego enredarla entre los cabellos salvajes de la joven. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven. –Gracias, Hans. Es muy lindo de tu parte.

La sonrisa del oji-verde no tardó en aparecer. Ambos rieron levemente mientras suspiraban al cielo.

Un ligero roce en su piel extrañó a Elsa. Sentía como si algo estuviera caminando sobre su frente. Colocó sus dedos sobre donde sintió y acercó su mano a su rostro. Gritó de horror al ver a una enorme araña entre sus dedos causando un estremecimiento en Hans.

La joven agitó su mano y dejó caer al insecto que volvió a escurrirse entre las escasas plantas de invierno. La expresión de asco permanecía en el rostro de la joven mientras Hans trataba de rotundamente disculparse con ella. Pues al fin y al cabo fue algo inesperado.

Elsa, al calmarse, propuso algo mejor. –Ya no importa. Solo fue un accidente. No tienes que disculparte tanto. Oye ya me cansé de este lugar ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por la ciudad?

Hans sin dudarlo aceptó, no tenía otra opción.

Las calles estaban desiertas mientras los dos jóvenes enamorados charlaban sobre distintos temas divertidos.

Un grito de sobresalto los alertó a ambos y voltearon a ver lo que sucedía. Para su mala suerte descubrieron a la pelirroja hermana de Elsa junto a su novio Kristoff siguiéndoles el paso escondidos en el callejón más cercano.

Elsa sintió que la sangre le ardía en llamas y se alejó de Hans con propósito en reprender a Anna, que comenzó a correr para poder salvarse el pellejo. Gracias a su velocidad logró perderla de vista, pero Elsa era mucho más inteligente por lo que tomó un atajo para luego interceptarla en un camino sin salida.

Anna se arrodilló y suplicó por su vida mientras observaba las cortantes orbes de su hermana mayor. Elsa la tomó de la oreja y la hizo ponerse en pie para poder observarla directamente a los ojos. -¡¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho eso, hermanita?! ¡Confié en ti! Prometiste en no decirle a nadie.

—Lo sé, Elsa. La cosa es que me moría por saber cómo van ustedes dos, par de tórtolos. Es que, según Kristoff y yo, ustedes forman una linda pareja. Además, quiero que tú seas feliz Elsa. Y nada mejor que darte una mano con tu noviazgo. Como yo soy una persona con mucha experiencia en este sentido –exclamó Anna tomando una actitud altanera frente a la tímida de su hermana.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Puedo hacerlo sola –demandó la joven rubia cruzándose de brazos tomando una actitud molesta.

—Como quieras, suerte en tu "cita" –dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

De repente el pelirrojo apareció por detrás de Elsa preocupado por ella. –Oigan ustedes dos. ¿Sucede algo?

Elsa se sobresaltó al sentir su presencia y lo miró con ternura. –No para nada, solo discutía con mi torpe hermana Anna.

Anna abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, sin embargo las palabras se quedaron en su boca al ver a la parejita extremadamente junta. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios, se le había ocurrido una de sus brillantes ideas.

Le propinó un leve empujón a Elsa que hizo que accidentalmente sus labios se juntaran con los del pelirrojo. Anna no pudo contener las carcajadas al ver las caras de vergüenza de ambos. –Ay, siempre quise estar presente en su primer beso muchachos –rió recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hermana. –Pero ahora será mejor que me vaya –dijo temerosa y echando a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Hans suspiró victorioso y salió por detrás de las dos hermanas para evitar que se maten la una a la otra. Para su suerte, todo no había sido tan malo como lo imaginó.

* * *

Esa Anna como siempre saliendose con la suya. Pobres de mi parejita. Los dieron una sorpresa que jamás se han de olvidar. Quien quiera asistir a la misa de réquiem de Anna solo avíseme xD

Ya llegamos a la tercera cifra en los reviews! Que hermoso! No saben lo feliz que estoy! Gracias a todos, se los agradezco millón :D

Ay como me divertí con esta idea de Almar-chan, fue súper entretenido imaginandolos en la típica disputa entre sentimientos escondidos. ¿Les confieso algo? Al principio no tenía idea de como darle un buen final, ya que el anterior estaba muy aburrido. Así que salió la picardía de Anna en respuesta. Ella si que es una pilla, y los dos enamorados ni locos se lo perdieron xD

F: Tranqui pequeña, esperaba con ansias tu opinión. Vaya yo también estoy en tus mismas circunstancias (la razón por la que no actualizo otro fic) me alegran que te hayan gustado los tres anteriores drabbles de la parejita. Pronto se acaban :( por eso tratare de hacerlo mas especial. Gracias por todo pequeñuela :D

*desapareciendo ente los matorrales* Ahora a acudir al llamado, no vemos luego (osea mañana) :D


	23. Día 23

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

Creyó que el frío nunca le iba a causar problemas. La niña necia logró pescar un resfriado en su estación favorita: el invierno, en donde se divertía junto a su hermana y Kristoff en la nieve. Ahora, la interacción del pelirrojo que vive en la otra cuadra hará que su corazón lata más rápido por amor y furia, ya que toda la diversión que pasan, esta por fuera de su ventana.

Día 23

Prompt: El es mío

Género: Romance, Friendship

Palabras: 991

Rating: K

Propuesta: SerenaSaori

* * *

**Por culpa del frío**

Los ligeros copos de nieve caían sobre el alfeizar de la ventana abierta como pequeños algodones humedecidos por gotas de aguas. La pequeña Elsa sentía la brisa invernal sobre su rostro mientras reía contenta. Como le agradaba el invierno.

Su madre apareció por la puerta y observó a su traviesa hija mayor disfrutando del frio. –Elsa, ¿Qué haces? No hagas eso, amor. Te podrías resfriar y no podrás salir a jugar con Anna y Kristoff en la nieve.

Elsa rio y desobedeció a su madre. –Mami el frio es parte de mí. No me pasara nada.

Idun resopló y volteó sus ojos. –Ay hija, cuando comprenderás. Bueno algunas personas aprenden a la mala –exclamó saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

En efecto, al cabo de unos días la niña comenzó a presentar los síntomas del resfriado dándole la razón a su sabia madre. Los estornudos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes hasta que en un punto Elsa comenzó a delirar por la fiebre que de un día para el otro apareció.

La ira de la niña creció al ver a Anna y Kristoff jugando en el patio cubierto de nieve haciendo muñecos o peleas de nieve. Ella no podía salir, solo divisarlos desde la ventana de su cuarto ubicado en el piso superior.

Un día, recostada sobre su cama, leía un libro mientras pensaba acerca de lo tonta que había sido al desobedecer a su madre. "¿Por qué no le hice caso? Ahora podría estar jugando con ellos en vez de estar aquí aburrida" refunfuñaba en su interior mientras lanzaba el libro hacia la ventana y cubriéndose el rostro con las sabanas para ocultar esas lagrimas que amenazaban por salirse de sus ojos.

Unas risas desde afuera llamaron su atención, haciéndola levantar de la cama y dirigirse a la ventana para ver de qué se trataba. La sorpresa y los nervios la invadieron por completo al ver quien se hallaba en su patio jugando junto a su hermana.

Ese niño pelirrojo dos años mayor que ella de la escuela que le parecía tierno a muchas de sus compañeras, incluyéndola, estaba coqueteándole a Anna y bromeando con Kristoff. Los celos se manifestaron en la pequeña de doce años que raspaba la madera de la ventana con sus uñas para calmar esas ganas de interrumpir que tenía.

De repente, el pelirrojo observó hacia la ventana, jurando que allí estaba alguien. Elsa inmediatamente descendió al suelo y se ocultó de los ojos del niño. Su cara caliente y roja contrastaba con su chamarra azul y bufanda para protegerse del frio. Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras preguntas como: "¿Y si me vio? ¿Creerá que no lo quiero ver? ¿Acaso fui muy obvia?" cruzaban por su mente.

Al final tragó en seco y se asomó de nuevo. Lo que vió hizo que toda la sangre corriendo por sus venas comenzara a hervirle aún más que cuando tenía una fiebre alta. Anna y el pelirrojo estaban tomados de las manos mientras corrían por la nieve y se lanzaban a hacer ángeles, moviendo sus brazos y piernas simultáneamente.

Los celos de la pequeña Elsa sobrepasaron sus límites haciendo que la enferma saliera de su cuarto disgustada y se escabullera por los pasillos de la casa con rumbo a la puerta trasera para salir al patio sin que sus padres lo notaran.

Caminando de puntillas cruzó la sala sin que su padre, sentado en el sofá mientras leía el diario sin percatarse de sus alrededores, la notara. Su madre se hallaba lavando ropa así que era extremadamente raro que la escuchara.

Para su mala suerte, a veces las madres tienen un oído supersónico. Idun la sorprendió en el patio y la mandó a regañadientes de regreso a su cuarto. –Primero debes quitarte ese resfriado. Tu misma te lo búscate, jovencita.

La niña cerró la puerta de golpe para desconectarse del mundo y llorar de rabia mientras tosía sobre la almohada.

Idun respiró profundamente. Sabia cuanto su hija amaba jugar en la nieve y ahora por culpa de esa enfermedad se lo estaba perdiendo.

Un ligero tirón de su blusa interrumpió sus pensamientos y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con los tiernos ojos del joven de catorce años. -¿Sucede algo señora Winters?

—¡Ah! No es nada Hans. Solo pensaba en la situación de mi hija.

—¿Le pasó algo a Elsa? –preguntó sobresaltado.

—No te preocupes, solo tiene un leve resfriado y ahora está molesta por no poder salir a jugar en la nieve.

Hans bajó la cabeza y se quedó pensativo. Se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Salió corriendo de la casa hacia la suya no muy lejos de allí y volvió a los diez minutos con una pequeña cajita de color plateado.

—¿Puedo subir donde Elsa? Quisiera darle algo para animarla.

—Claro, cariño. Esta arriba en su habitación –indicó Idun dándole una gran sonrisa.

El chico agradeció y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Encontró la puerta entreabierta y se asomó para ver a una Elsa sollozando entre las sabanas.

Al sentir la presencia de alguien, Elsa levantó la vista y se sorprendió al verlo a él. -¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí!?

—Supe que tienes un resfriado y te traje un pequeño regalo –dijo ofreciéndole la cajita. –No es mucho pero quizás te agrade.

—Elsa lo observó de reojo y tomó la cajita dudosa. Al abrirla se encontró con un pequeño domo de nieve con una pequeña casita y unos niños jugando dentro del globo de cristal. Inmediatamente comenzó a agitarla para que cayese la nieve artificial sobre las figuras mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Supuse que te gustaría. Cada vez que estaba fuera de mi hogar, agitaba esto y observaba la nieve caer. Esto me hacía recordar el lugar de donde provengo. Ahora quiero que lo tengas.

—No puedo aceptarlo Hans. Es tu… -Hans la interrumpió.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado –exclamó. Inmediatamente depositó un beso sobre su mejilla dejándola roja como tomate.

Este fue el inicio de toda su historia...

* * *

El amor es una magia... una dulce fantasía... (cantando al estilo de Tito el Bambino xD)

Ay yo con mis estupidas frases de nuevo xD pero es que me imagine la escena final con esta canción y no pude evitar ponerla xD ay no puedo LOL.

Gracias Serena por tu gran apoyo en este dificil reto que me ha dejado sin aliento durante más de dos meses (sin contar las terribles peleas que mantuve con mi almohada durante semanas si debía hacer el reto o no xD) El fluff vuela por los aires e.e

F: Jajajaja si es verdad, ñe alegro que te gustara loquilla. Este reto avanza por que avanza

Bueno y ahora buscaré la escoba y el rifle xD Hasta luego chicos


	24. Día 24

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes, si no todo Disney estuviera sumido en el absoluto caos xD**

Conocer a los suegros no es fácil, ni menos cuando es de esos sobreprotectores que te harían la vida imposible si le haces daño a su capullito de oro. Por eso algunos los consideran un verdadero desafío. Ahora el pelirrojo agarrará con fuerza la mano de su novia al conocer a su padre: el señor Miller.

Día 24

Prompt: Conociendo a mi suegro

Género: Family, Humor

Palabras: 1057

Rating: T

Propuesta: A Frozen Fan

* * *

**Desafío parental**

El pelirrojo tragó duro al poner un pie en la gran mansión de su novia Elsa. Se sentía nervioso porque conocería a su padre luego de haber llevado una relación secreta por más de un año. Elsa estaba cansada de ocultárselo a sus padres y a pesar de haber recibido felicitaciones de su madre Idun, que era una persona muy dulce y cariñosa, su padre era una historia totalmente diferente.

Kristoff, el novio de la hermana menor de Elsa, Anna, le había dado diversos consejos para salir bien con el señor Miller, que, según él, era una persona oscura y de doble personalidad que no dudaría en hacerle la vida imposible al que se atreviera a dañar a su apreciada princesa. Esto le causaba escalofríos a medida que avanzaba por el lugar.

Elsa también estaba algo nervioso por como su padre lo trataría. En sus anteriores noviazgos, él había sacado corriendo a sus novios con la típica excusa de que no eran dignos para ella. Y mucho menos al ser personas bien acomodadas. En parte, tenía razón. Sus anteriores novios solo estaban con ella debido al dinero que podían obtener de su familia. Por eso su padre desconfiaba mucho de ello. Sin embargo, Hans no era como los anteriores, él era diferente y la amaba de verdad. Ahora era el tiempo de decírselo con mano dura a su padre.

Caminaron hasta la parte más alejada de la casa donde había un par de puertas de madera pesada con dos macetas a los lados. Era la oficina del señor Adgar Miller.

Elsa tocó varias veces y luego calmó los nervios del pelirrojo que estaba a punto de desmayarse. La mirada azul de su pareja logró ponerlo seguro de sí mismo. La grave voz del hombre en el interior indicando que pasen retumbó alertándolos a ambos. Elsa, con sus manos temblorosas, abrió las pesadas puertas de su oficina, preparándose para el desafío.

Hans quedó estupefacto ante la decoración del lugar. En las paredes colgaban diversas cabezas de ciervos y pieles de animales acompañadas de armas relucientes de todo tipo. En la parte frontal yacía el escritorio con algunas armas y municiones sobre este. Al perecer amaba la cacería.

También había varias vitrinas donde permanecían algunas medallas de honor del ejército y un gran maniquí con una pose militar que portaba un uniforme verde con detalles en plata y varias medallas colgadas sobre su pecho, probablemente de un general de alto mando.

Hans cerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo. Si cometía un error, por más básico que sea, podría conseguirle un puesto en la pared junto a esa gran cabeza de alce sobre la chimenea.

Su padre daba vueltas en su silla giratoria con un gran rifle sobre su regazo mientras lo acariciaba como un gato. Esta atmosfera incómoda trajo el nerviosismo al pobre pelirrojo, junto con un poco de terror.

Adgar miró directamente a los jóvenes con sus cortantes ojos azules. – ¿Así que tú eres el joven Hans del que tanto habla mi hija, muchacho? –preguntó entrelazando sus dedos ocultando una perversa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—S-sí, señor –respondió el pelirrojo tartamudeando.

—No te oigo. ¡Dilo más fuerte! –exclamó alzando la voz.

—¡Si señor! –gritó Hans poniéndose firme.

—Así me gusta muchacho –dijo ignorando la queja silenciosa de su hija. –Tomen asiento, por favor.

Siguieron la orden del hombre rubio de ligero bigote y continuaron con su conversación. –Padre, Hans y yo somos novios desde hace algún tiempo y estamos cansados de mantenerlo en secreto –exclamó Elsa mientras tomaba la mano de Hans para darse autoconfianza.

Hans sonrió y acarició su pómulo en actuación cariñosa mientras continuaba. –Señor Miller, yo estoy muy agradecido de tener a su hija como novia. Yo… -el pelirrojo se detuvo asustado al ver al hombre ponerse de pie y cargar el enorme rifle.

—¿No te importa si la reviso? –preguntó inocentemente.

—No para nada, señor.

Adgar cargó el arma y apuntó con el cañón al joven pelirrojo que se recargó sobre su silla, nervioso. Su futuro suegro lucía mucho más aterrador de lo que aparentaba, pero no debía mostrarle su terror para ganarse su confianza.

El rió y bajó el arma calmando al pelirrojo. –Vaya muchacho, creí que saldrías corriendo con esto. Me demuestra que eres un hombre que no le teme al peligro y que eres un buen protector. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi pequeña?

Hans tomó una bocanada de aire y soltó todo lo atrapado en su interior con sinceridad y dureza. –Su hija es la persona más hermosa que he conocido. Desde que la conocí por primera vez en la secundaria, ella me ha dado todo de sí y yo juré serle fiel y amarla por siempre. Ella es perfecta, tanto que estaría dispuesto a todo por su bienestar. La amo con toda mi alma y ahora le pido, con todo el respeto, que nos permita pasar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Sus palabras dejaron atónitos a Adgar y a la rubia. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la joven que acarició su rostro. –Ay, Hans. Eres el mejor. Yo también te amo.

—Permiso concedido, jovencito –declaró Adgar con una sonrisa. –Me alegro de que mi princesita haya encontrado a alguien como tú. Me alegra que seas parte de nuestra familia –dijo estrechando su mano con la suya.

Todos se pusieron de pie y acto seguido, Elsa se lanzó a los brazos de su oficial novio, depositando un beso de felicitación en sus labios. Luego miró a su padre y le dio un abrazo. –Gracias papi, por todo. Pero quisiera pedirte otro favor –dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

—¿Qué cosa, pequeña?

—¿Puede quedarse esta noche con nosotros? –dijo mordiéndose el labio ocultando su vergüenza.

Adgar suspiró y aceptó. Elsa corrió donde su novio y salieron de la oficina con las manos entrelazadas. El padre volvió a reposar en su silla de cuero no sin antes mencionar algo importante a la joven pareja. – ¡Más te vale usar protección, jovencito! ¡No querrás meterte en graves problemas! –gritó eufórico.

Hans rió y abrazó por la cintura a su novia. Se acercó a su oído y pasó su lengua ligeramente para luego susurrarle perverso. –Ahora sé de donde sacaste tu misterioso encanto, copo de nieve –recibiendo una risa encantadora por parte de la novia.

* * *

x'D No puedo con esto, simplemente de solo imaginarme la cara del asustado pelirrojo al ver el cañón del arma en su rostro me mata de risa, pobre. No se porque pero ya quisiera verlos en Acción de Gracias o Navidad. Sería muy gracioso ver su carota de miedo ante aquel general. No pudo salirle un suegro más peligroso xD ¡Gracias Frozencita por este prompt!

F: Tienes razon amamos a Hans como un desgraciado, es por eso que las fans del Helsa estamos locas xD

Oh no! Solo 6 días mas! No puedo creer que falta tan poco. Extrañaré este reto D: Disfruten los pocos días que se vienen :)

El aullido se disipa entre las penumbras donde la loba se despide de su gente con tristeza xD se me fue lo dramática, Tengan cuidado de la oscuridad y que sueñen con Helsa xD


	25. Día 25

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, solo satisfago mis locuras con los personajes :D**

La montañas andinas resguardan tesoros inigualables que ningún humano ha sido capaz de presenciar, ya que se encuentran a miles de metros de altitud. Solo existe un ser tan valiente y audaz para surcar estos lugares inexplorados, el majestuoso cóndor andino. Pero ahora, él necesitaba a alguien que compartiera esos momentos a su lado: una compañera.

Día 25

Prompt: El Cóndor y la pastora

Género: Adventure

Palabras: 939

Rating: T

Propuesta: Anielha

* * *

**Susurros de la montaña**

La brisa andina soplaba congelante agitando los rubios cabellos de la pastora que cuidaba su rebaño en las faldas de un impetuoso volcán en inactividad. La jovencita observaba el agitar de las pequeñas flores del valle próximo mientras el río corría por su caudal.

A diferencia de su hermana menor que vivía en la gran ciudad de la región, la joven Elsa prefería estar tranquila a merced de lo que la madre naturaleza disponga. El disfrutar de la tranquilidad de las montañas la hacía añorar quedarse allí para siempre. Pero como siempre, las demandas y la pobreza se esparcían cada vez más, obligando a muchos pueblerinos a mudarse a las urbes.

Pensaba en viajar a la ciudad para buscar una mejor vida. Sin embargo extrañaría esta pacifica vida en las montañas, la cual estaba tan acostumbrada. Extrañaría la brisa helada en su rostro, el brillo del sol en la cumbre de los nevados y las hermosas flores que se asomaban entre los pastizales del páramo andino.

Un día mientras pastaba su pequeño rebaño como todas las mañanas, una sombra cruzó el cielo dejando por un momento el lugar en penumbras.

La mirada de la joven se centró en el cielo despejado mientras observaba como una enorme ave surcaba los cielos como un poderoso dragón que trataba de competir contra el cenit del sol de mediodía.

Luego de esa maravillosa vista, la pastora decidió entretenerse. Agarró un poco de lana y comenzó a tejer sin despegar el ojo de sus traviesos corderos para que no se alejaran del rebaño. Lentamente fue tejiendo una preciosa manta color carmín con detalles en naranja. Le sería útil en cualquier momento en el futuro.

—Disculpe señorita. ¿Por qué esta tan sola? –preguntó una extraña voz a sus espaldas.

La joven volteó y se encontró con un hombre desconocido alto de tez canela con unos bellos ojos verdes y un cabello rojo como el fuego. Su belleza dejó atónita a la rubia. –Me han dicho que nunca hable con desconocidos en las montañas.

—Oh, mil perdones. Mi nombre es Hans Kunturi*, mucho gusto pastorcita. Ahora, ¿Deseas jugar conmigo?

Esta pregunta incomodo a la joven que miró desdeñosa al hombre que le sonreía pícaramente como si tratara de conquistarla. -¿Por qué quieres jugar conmigo?

—Eres la única que conozco que se atreve a subir tan alto en las montañas. ¿Te gusta el peligro? –dijo sonriéndole.

Las mejillas de la joven se enrojecieron ante su pregunta. –No exactamente el peligro como es sino que me considero algo arriesgada.

Hans rió perversamente ante su respuesta. –Entonces ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las cargadas? Primero tú me cargas a mí y luego yo lo hago contigo.

—Me parece algo insulso ese juego –exclamó Elsa arqueando una ceja molesta.- ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las atrapadas? –gritó tocando el hombro del pelirrojo y corrió despavorida por los pastizales.

Hans comprendió el juego enseguida y corrió por detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla.

En un desliz, una roca golpeó fuertemente el tobillo de la joven. Este emitió un sonido de ruptura haciéndola caer directamente al suelo.

El joven corrió hasta donde ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Elsa se quejó de dolor al no poder apoyar su pie derecho y cayo nuevamente. –Parece que te has roto el tobillo.

—Veo que eres muy observador, Hans –siseó sarcásticamente mientras aguantaba su dolor.

La sonrisa de Hans no tardó en aparecer. –Dime donde está tu pueblo y te llevaré cargando hasta allá –exclamó agarrando a la joven y subiéndola a su espalda.

Elsa señaló el camino rocoso por el cual descendía a su pueblo natal a unos metros abajo. Hans tomó las piernas de Elsa e hizo que envolviera su cintura con ellas causándole un leve rubor en las mejillas. –Agárrate bien, te puedes caer.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes –replicó Elsa conteniendo la vergüenza.

Acto seguido, le tomó las manos y las rodeó alrededor de su cuello. –Es por seguridad.

El joven avanzó por el trecho descendiente lentamente. Poco a poco fue tomando velocidad haciendo que Elsa lo agarrara más fuerte. La sonrisa de Hans se ensanchó al sentir la presión en su cuerpo y le dió inicio a su plan.

Tomó un desvió del lugar y se dirigió hasta unos acantilados. Elsa encarnó sus uñas asustada mientras le dedicaba todos los insultos habidos y por haber a aquel loco pelirrojo que trataba de lanzarse al vacío con ella sobre su espalda.-Tranquila Elsa. Todo estará bien. Solo confía en mí –sin embargo, algo increíble sucedió

El pelirrojo se metarmofoseó en un enorme cóndor y alzó vuelo dirigiéndose a las montañas. Elsa se aferraba desesperada al pecho del ave mientras observaba con horror el páramo que cruzaba a una gran velocidad desde las grandes alturas, las cuales nunca les había tenido miedo. El cóndor reía para sus adentros mientras batía sus enormes alas cortando el flujo de aire caliente para ascender hasta su cueva en lo más alto de las montañas.

Llegaron hasta una cueva donde el cóndor tenía su guarida y depositó a Elsa sobre el suelo. La muchacha cayó bruscamente sobre la superficie rocosa y observó enojada al animal. Este regresó a su forma humana y aprisionó a la joven contra la pared. Besó sus labios apasionadamente ignorando sus rechazos y tomándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Se separó de ella y acarició su níveo rostro lloroso. –No llores mi querida pastorcilla, desde ahora en adelante, seré yo quien te proteja del frío todas las noches. No podrás escapar de mí, serás mi pareja toda la vida.

Y dicho esto, demandó otro beso de los labios de la rubia.

* * *

*Kunturi significa cóndor en Quechua (la originalidad tampoco estuvo de mi lado xD)

Anielha me mencionó acerca de esta leyenda de su país y el titulo se me hacía reconocido. Cuando la leí me dí cuenta que en la zona andina de Ecuador hay una leyenda muy parecida sobre el cóndor que secuestra a una bella jóven para casarse con ella. Gracias por el prompt, loquilla eres genial :D

F: Lamentablemente solo cinco días mas. Espero que los disfrutes al máximo.

No puedo creerlo, ¡solo faltan cinco días para que este reto llegue a su fin! ¡¿Como es posible que se haya pasado tan rápido?! Y yo que creía que ayer apenas habíamos comenzado xD Gracias por todo su apoyo y los reivews. A veces me dan ganas de llorar, gracias en serio :') Se me cuidan xD


	26. Día 26

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes, si no todo Disney estuviera sumido en el absoluto caos xD**

Entre una tormenta, los problemas no siempre se aclaran. Todo lo hecho, hecho está. Las competencias siguen en pie y las discusiones entre ambas empresas dirigidas por dos personas totalmente diferentes y misteriosas. Algo debe darle fin a aquella guerra.

Día 26

Prompt: Tormenta

Género: Mystery

Palabras: 1011

Rating: T

Propuesta: LaylaIntegra

* * *

**Entre el whisky y la chimenea**

Las llamas danzaban frente a sus ojos mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto. Pensaba en lo ocurrido esa tarde, el haber encontrado a esa bella mujer misteriosa.

Un trueno sonoro retumbó entre las tinieblas haciéndolo sobresaltar de su asiento y casi hacerle derramar su bebida. El golpetear de las gotas sobre el techo inundó el lugar de una atmosfera fúnebre. Sin embargo, esto no incomodó al joven empresario de sus pensamientos y deberes para su empresa. Su padre le había dejado a cargo antes de que falleciera y él no podía dejar que sea pisoteada por la principal rival controlada por esa mujer que todos desconocen.

Muchos la tachan de manipuladora, mentirosa e incluso asesina. Rumores afirmaban que había mandado a matar a muchos que la habían traicionado. Por eso se había ganado el apodo de "Reina de hielo" por su actitud fría y semblante.

El pelirrojo nunca se había metido en problemas con su competencia, pero ahora esta estaba recibiendo muchas bajas en la economía por culpa del rival. Esto lo ponía de muy mal humor, por lo que decidía calmarse y desahogar sus penas con una copa de vino al calor de la chimenea.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, la jefa de la empresa Arendelle reposaba desde su sillón caoba liberando toda la tensión de su trabajo. Estaba cansada de llenar formularios y recibir cheques pero, especialmente, odiaba fingir ser una persona fría y desagradable que le había otorgado ese mencionado título que la reconocía alrededor de la ciudad.

Las iras la invadían al recordar la estúpida cara de ese pelirrojo que conoció de improviso mientras caminaba rumbo a casa. El muy idiota la chocó y le tiró todos sus papeles al piso y se hizo el desentendido ya que atendía una llamada que, al parecer, no era muy importante. Enojada, agarró sus pertenencias, colocándolas de vuelta al portafolio que cargaba mientras miraba con furia al oji-verde que colgó el teléfono y observaba a la joven con ojos burlones. –Deberías tener más cuidado por donde caminas, jovencita.

—Usted no tiene el derecho de hablarme así, puedo demandarlo si es que se me place. Creo que no querrá que eso suceda –dijo fríamente quitándose el polvo de encima y moviendo su larga trenza en una actitud sobrada y altanera.

El pelirrojo retrocedió y alzó las manos como si indicara que se detenga. –Tranquilícese señorita. Creí que no me metería en problemas con nadie –indicó volviendo a acercársele y mover algunos cabellos de su oído. –Y mucho menos con alguien del tipo de usted, señorita Elsa Snow –le susurró mientras señalaba el letrerito en su pecho con su nombre escrito en él.

El comentario causó que la sangre corriera directamente a las mejillas pálidas de la mujer quien apretó los dientes para contener su furia. – ¡Silencio! No sabes con quien te metes, bastardo –reclamó la joven apuntando con su dedo índice al rostro del hombre.

Este le devolvió una sonrisa ladeada que la hizo calmarse por alguna razón desconocida. Simplemente ver esa actitud le causa que sus emociones se entremezclaran y explotaran como una bomba atómica. –Vaya que hoy ha sido un día poco inusual –exclamó haciéndose a un lado de la empresaria y continuando su camino como si nada.

La actitud pedante y estúpida del pelirrojo hizo explotar a la rubia. – ¡Eres un descarado! ¡Después de chocarte conmigo y no ayudarme a recoger mis cosas, tratas de conquistarme como si fuera una zorra de esas que de seguro posees en tus dominios! Y ahora te largas como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¡Eres un total idiota!

Continuó caminando como si nada, ignorando todos los insultos que comenzó a lanzarle como una ametralladora. Rió por lo bajo y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

Las gotitas caían como cristales sobre su ventana. En su mano derecha sostenía una carpeta con las estadísticas de su empresa mientras que en la otra un vaso de whisky puro. Los pensamientos contradictorios rondaban su cabeza, impidiéndole concentrarse en su arduo trabajo como jefa.

El toque de la puerta la molestó e indicó a quien estaba por detrás que podía pasar. Su mayordomo hizo una leve reverencia y la saludó para darle la inquietante noticia. –Señorita Snow, el jefe de la empresa "FrozenTree" desea hablar con usted.

La rubia arrugó la nariz al escuchar el nombre de sus rivales. –Muy buenas tardes Kai. ¿Qué es lo quiere ese hombre? –preguntó dándole un sorbo a su bebida y dejando la carpeta a un lado.

—Creo que desea hacer negociaciones con usted –indicó el mayordomo.

La rubia sonrió levemente y se puso en pie. -¿Con que, negociaciones? –exclamó dirigiéndose a uno de los escritorios del lugar y abriendo un cajón bajo llave. –Lo atenderé con mucho gusto –exclamó sacando un reluciente pistola y colocando un cartucho para cargarla. –Dígale que pase, sin remordimientos –esbozó ocultando el arma entre sus vestimentas.

El mayordomo obedeció y trajo al misterioso hombre. Para sorpresa de la jefa, era el idiota que había conocido en el parque esa tarde.

La sorpresa del pelirrojo también se hizo presente al verla. Jamás se imaginó que ella era la mujer a la que muchos temían. Tenía en frente de sus ojos a la reina de hielo. –Muy buenas tardes, señorita Snow. Mi nombre es Hans Westergaard, dueño de la empresa "FrozenTree". Lamento molestarla, solo deseo charlar seriamente con usted.

Elsa se revolvió en su asiento al escuchar los ecos de los pasos del pelirrojo acercándose cada vez más a ella. -¿Qué es lo que desea, señor Westergaard?

La mano de la joven comenzó a desplazarse por entre sus ropas en busca del arma escondida. El aura a su alrededor se había tornado pesada y ahora temía por lo que sucedería. Hans sonrió socarrón mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el trabajado escritorio de pino en el que se encontraba la joven mientras soltó una risa. –Deseo proponerle algo. Y me gustaría que usted no rechace esta oferta.

Esta frase fue el final de todo, pues Elsa por fin había agarrado el arma…

* * *

Esto en serio si que fue difícil para mí. No se me ocurría nada en un principio y seguí avanzando con el resto, dejando de lado este prompt. No tenía idea de como realizarlo. De veras Layla me la puso dificl. Al final luego de escuchar a mis musas inspiradoras y una mezcla de mis canciones para escribir (si son las que me inspiran xD) un arcoiris apareció en mi cabeza y se me ocurrió esto. Lamento si esto no era lo que te esperabas chica pero fue lo mejor que saque, lo siento.

Es oficial, este no es mi tipo de historia :e Me gusta leerlas pero hacerlas esta hasta más dificil que una escenita M xD (para mí, no se para los demás y no lo digo por ofender a nadie, solo es mi opinión)

F: Gracias por el review xD (o doble LoL) y ¿Como así lo de Kunturi te pareció interesante? Yo lo noto normal xD

gege: Me alegra que te haya gustado pequeña, gracias por el apoyo y espero que te agraden los pocos días que quedan.

Estoy agotada de todo (por exprimirme el cerebro en mis fics, el cual me faltan dos mas por actualizar xD) y aun así sus reviews me hacen salir adelante :D

Un abrazo muy grande para todos :D


	27. Día 27

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes, si no todo Disney estuviera sumido en el absoluto caos xD**

La infancia y la niñez solo es cuestión de segundos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos te ves sumido en la adolescencia y posteriormente en la adultez, llena de problemas y planificaciones para su futuro. A solo unos pasos de encontrar la grandeza, te puedes encontrar algunos recuerdos de cuando eras pequeño. Esta es una sensación única y placentera que quedará marcada en nosotros por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Día 27

Prompt: Guerra de nieve

Género: Romance

Palabras: 914

Rating: K

Propuesta: rosalinda1601

* * *

**Cosas de niños**

El cabello platinado de la joven de quince años ondeaba al compás del viento congelado mientras buscaba calor en sus manos arrimándolas contra su cuerpo. Esa mañana muy fría su madre le había pedido de favor que vaya a comprar algunos víveres para preparar el almuerzo a su familia. Elsa, en medio de maldiciones, avanzaba por la vereda cubierta de ese manto blanco que una vez amó pero que ahora le impedía salir con sus amigas a pasar un buen rato juntas.

Caminó por un buen trecho hasta pasar por el frente de aquella casa enorme de color turquesa donde habitaba aquel descarado que lamentablemente veía todos los días en el colegio. Estaba cansada de que la acosara y molestara en frente de todo los estudiantes. Sin embargo, sus amigas le incitaban a que le diera una oportunidad ya que era demasiado apuesto, incluso siendo dos años mayor a ella.

Sus botas chirriaban al contacto con el cemento congelado, incapaz de pasar por su morada sin hacer ningún ruido para alertarlo al joven. Siguió caminando con sus audífonos puestos y dejándose llevar por la música de rock que tanto le encantaba hasta que sintió algo helado impactar con dureza sobre su nuca y espalda. Su cuerpo se estremeció de frío y observó la bola de nieve derruida en el suelo.

Volteó a buscar a quien lanzó aquel proyectil congelado y no observó a nadie. Resopló molesta y retomó sus pasos. Una segunda bola de nieve le fue impactada, pero esta vez en la cabeza.

Las risas no tardaron en aparecer al ver a la joven platinada con la cabeza cubierta de fragmentos de nieve que recorrían por todo su atuendo invernal. Elsa apretó los dientes enojada al ver a aquel idiota pelirrojo revolcándose entre la nieve mientras estallaba a carcajadas.

Sus pasos fuertes hicieron que parara de reír y retomara su pala para remover nieve de su entrada, cubierta de esta. La rubia se acercó a él irradiante de furia. -¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –gritó eufórica.

El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza mientras tomaba un gesto confundido. -¿Hacer qué?

-¡Me lanzaste una bola de nieve, inepto! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Yo no he hecho nada. Ahora si me permites, necesito terminar esta tarea o mis padres me reprenderán –excusó el pelirrojo mientras removía el manto blanco por todos lados.

Elsa exaltada, se alejó de allí chocando sus pies contra la nieve, levantando pequeños fragmentos del suelo. El pecoso de diecisiete años soltó una risita silenciosa y tomó un poco de nieve y formó una bola con sus manos para luego lanzarla directamente a la rubia.

Ella al sentir el golpe otra vez, llegó hasta sus límites. – ¡Me tienes harta, pecoso de mierda! Ahora si me las pagarás caro –gritó agachándose y tomando una bola de nieve para luego lanzarla contra él. –Cuando aprenderás a madurar, Westergaard.

Hans esquivó con agilidad y saltó hasta un montículo de nieve, usándolo como fuerte. -¡Cuando tu aprendas a divertirte, Winters! –gritó entre la nieve. Elsa vociferaba insultos de todo tipo seguidos de bolas de nieve lanzadas con toda su fuerza hacia él.

Su respuesta fue inmediata haciendo que Elsa corra por detrás del auto de los padres a refugiarse. Ahora estaba siendo atacada con fiereza.

Las bolas de nieve volaban por los aires desde los dos puntos opuestos, ambos reían divertidos y evitaban el impacto de alguna de ellas. A Elsa de repente se le ocurrió un plan. Dejó de abrir fuego y se escabulló por los matorrales y plantaciones del lugar para sorprender al pelirrojo.

Este sacó la cabeza de su refugio al ver que ya no le impactaban más proyectiles de nieve. Elsa se escurría por detrás de él y esperó silenciosa a que él se volteara.

En efecto, la esfera impactó directo en su rostro dejándolo con las cejas y ojos blancos y su boca y nariz congeladas. Elsa estalló en risas y el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

Este aprovechó que ella estaba distraída para impactarla con su cuerpo y hacerla caer sobre su espalda en la nieve. Sin embargo, sus piernas lo traicionaron y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo encima de ella.

Los rostros rojos de vergüenza se miraron fijamente al descubrir en aquella incómoda posición en la que estaban. Elsa tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta y sudor comenzó a decaer por su frente. Hans respiró profundo y la dejó impactada.

Le había robado su primer beso…

Tan profundo, tan intenso, tan perfecto. Elsa quedó maravillada ante ese momento único e infantil. Los sentimientos encerrados en su interior por fin arrancaron sus cadenas cautivas y se dispersaron por todo su cuerpo en medio de corrientes nerviosas que la hicieron actuar por instinto. Sus manos rodearon su cuello, seguida de su lengua que quería tomar posesión de la de su pelirrojo. Y el frío para nada les importaba, pues es más ambos tenían ese amor extraño que los había unido desde pequeños en un extraño lazo: el invierno.

Al soltarla Hans miró a Elsa con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios mientras ella seguía inmersa en su fantasía. – ¿Creíste que las peleas de bolas de nieve eran cosas de niños?

Elsa rió y quitó los cabellos que caían sobre su frente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. –Al principio, sí. Pero ahora mi mentalidad ha cambiado. No sé si besarte o darte un golpe en las costillas, Westergaard.

-Prefiero la primera opción –dijo depositando otro cálido beso sobre su boca de fresa.

* * *

¡Solo tres días más y esto llegará a su fin! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, es tan genial que muchos aprecien lo que hago :) estaré siempre agradecida con ustedes. Este mes ha sido extremadamente especial para lobita :D (por varias razones ewe)

Rosi, siempre desatando mi lado fluff y romanticón ¿no? Sabes que en este corazón de loba hay un lado sentimental y pachoncito, me alegra que lo sepas. Va dedicado para ti :) Gracias por todo amiga. Debo aclarar que este prompt es lo que ocurrió años después del prompt del día 23 "El es mío" propuesta de SerenaSaori. Se me ocurrió proseguir con la linda historia ya que ambas dieron una idea en común. Un amor en el invierno :)

F: A esta bien, ya comprendí. Gracias por responder mi pregunta :) Elsa es la reina del hielo, es obvio que debe dar miedo xD pobre Hans, le llenaron de plomo hasta el trasero.

Whoa, esto ha avanzado con mucha rapidez, apenas lo vi venir. No puedo creer que se acabe. ¡Aun no estoy lista! Solo quiero que sepan que le agradezco mucho.

Con esto me voy, debo ir a matar algo XD Abrazos congelados de Olaf para todos :D


	28. Día 28

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, si lo fuera, yo ya habría desatado el caos en Disney xD**

Luego de irse al piso su deseo de salir a un día de campo al caer la lluvia, el grupo muy extraño de amigos decidió quedarse en la casa de las hermanas a esperar que pase la lluvia para poder regresar a sus casas en medio del aburrimiento. Las ideas y las risas volaron cuando a Kristoff se le ocurrió jugar a algo que dejaría marcado a todos los presentes.

Día 28

Prompt: El juego de la botella

Género: Humor

Palabras: 1032

Rating: T

Propuesta: TicaVic

* * *

**¿Verdad o desafío?**

La lluvia había obligado a los jóvenes a suspender su día de campo habitual y condenado a pasar encerrados en la casa de Kristoff con ganas de disfrutar de la naturaleza y de una buena comida, claro una que no sería preparada por Anna sino por su hermana Elsa ya que la pobre no podía ni hervir agua aunque lo intentara.

Las dos hermanas miraban decepcionadas la ventana cubierta de gotas de agua mientras Hans y Kristoff estaban desparramados sobre los muebles. Olaf bebía un refresco de cola.

Kristoff observó a su amigo inocente y se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea cuando Olaf se acabó el refresco y comenzó a jugar con la botella, dándole vueltas sobre su propio eje. –Oigan chicos. Ya sé cómo podemos pasar un rato divertidos –exclamó llamando la atención de todos los jóvenes.

—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? –exclamaron Anna y Elsa al unísono.

—¡Con esto! –exclamó arranchándole la botella vacía a Olaf.

Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas confundidas mientras el pelirrojo arqueaba una ceja en desaprobación. -¿Y qué mierda se supone que haremos con una botella vacía? –exclamó dándole poca importancia.

—¿Acaso nunca han escuchado el juego de la botella? –preguntó el rubio recibiendo un no de respuesta.

El rubio indicó a todos que debían sentarse formando un círculo. Luego explicó las reglas del juego. –Este es el juego de la botella. Es simple, primero giramos la botella sobre su propio eje. A quien le haya tocado la base será el que hará la pregunta ¿Escoges Verdad o Desafío? Luego de que haya escogido una de las dos opciones, planteará la pregunta o el desafío según lo que el otro escogió. Mientras que el que le tocó la tapa deberá responder la verdad o realizar lo escogido. Quien se rehúsa a hacerlo o decirlo deberá pagar una fea penitencia.

Anna preguntó inocentemente. – ¿Se pueden hacer toda clase de preguntas o retos?

—Todo está permitido, excepto las cosas con ámbito sexual. Sería muy incómodo.

—Ay qué mal, eso quita lo divertido –replicó el pelirrojo observando de manera pervertida a Elsa.

—Cállate cretino. Eres un cerdo asqueroso –dijo furiosa.

La rubia aún no había comprendido por que habían invitado a ese infeliz al día de campo. Lo odiaba ya que siempre trataba de coquetearle. Él era simplemente molesto. Para su mala suerte él era el mejor amigo del novio de su hermana así que no debía quejarse. Un día más que lo soportaría no la iba a volver loca ¿o sí?

—Bien comencemos –exclamó Kristoff dándole vueltas a la botella.

Esta giró y giró hasta quedar quieta con la boquilla apuntando hacia Anna y la base hacia Olaf. El chico de lentes se entusiasmó al saber que era su turno de preguntar y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría. -¡Es mi turno, es mi turno!

—Ya lo sabemos, fenómeno –exclamó el pelirrojo poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Un calor en su brazo percibió acompañado de un sonido de su piel golpeada por la mano de Elsa. Sus orbes azules lo observaban con furia.

—Anna ¿verdad o desafío? –exclamó el muchachito golpeando sus palmas contra el suelo emocionado.

—Ehh, verdad –respondió la pelirroja.

—¿Es cierto que amas a Kristoff? –exclamó inocentemente haciéndola sonrojar como tomate.

El rubio quedó perplejo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. –Anna debes decir la verdad, así es el juego –exclamó Hans sonriendo maliciosamente.

—S-sí –dijo tímidamente.

Kristoff entró en un ataque de pánico y volvió a girar la botella. Esta vez le tocaba hacer a Elsa la propuesta y Hans debería responderla. El pedante joven alzó una ceja. –Yo soy valiente así que escojo desafío. Espero que no me pidas hacerlo conmigo, copo de nieve.

—Ya quisieras, pelo pintado –dijo molesta. –Te reto a que le des un beso en los labios a Kristoff –exclamó esbozando una sonrisa socarrona. Anna y Olaf estallaron en risas.

—¡Eso no cuenta! –gritó Hans. –No está permitido.

—Besos si lo están –afirmó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero no entre…. Hombres –dijo con repulsión mirando de recelo a Kristoff.

—¿Qué son, gallinas? –exclamó imitando al ave. –Ya está bien aunque sea uno en la mejilla porque son un par de princesitas –rió Elsa.

Hans resopló molesto y le dio un rápido roce de sus labios en la piel de Kristoff que tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de asco en su rostro.

-¡Uyy, que bellos la parejita! –dijeron al unísono Anna, Elsa y Olaf.

Kristoff se limpió la zona donde Hans lo besó y giró la botella, molesto. –Dejémonos de estupideces, sigamos jugando.

Para la mala suerte de Elsa, la botella la designó como la que debía responder la orden que Kristoff debería darle. El rubio sonrió malicioso ante la mirada asustada de la joven. –Ahora si me voy a vengar, ¿Qué prefieres, Verdad o Reto?

Elsa tragó duro y dijo su respuesta. Temía lo que él le iba a proponer. Si escogía verdad de seguro le haría confesar sus ocultos sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo y ella era pésima mintiendo así que se optó por la segunda opción. –Escojo reto –esta fue la peor elección que había hecho en su vida.

—Te reto a que le des un beso apasionado a Hans –dijo Kristoff frotando sus manos.

—¡Ni por un millón de dólares lo hago! –gritó Elsa. -¡No besaré a ese idiota con labios de rana!

—Vamos Elsa debes cumplir con el desafío –sonrió el pelirrojo ante el sonrojo de la joven. –Si no, tendrás una penitencia.

No quería pagar la penitencia, temía de lo que fuera. Lo meditó unos segundos. Tomó con fuerza la camiseta de Hans y unió sus labios contra los suyos a la fuerza. Hans quedó sorprendido ante su repentina acción y rodeó su cintura mientras ladeaba su cabeza para intensificar el beso. Como el desafío lo imponía, debía ser apasionado y largo.

Lentamente ambos se dejaron llevar por el beso frente a la mirada de sus compañeros asombrados. Anna codeó a Kristoff y le susurró al oído. –Oye Kristoff, ¿Y cuál era la penitencia?

—Solo debían comer un chile picante en frente de todos.

Anna miró confundida al rubio y luego a la pareja besándose. –Yo hubiera escogido la penitencia –exclamó alzando los hombros.

* * *

¡Las ideas locas no se le acaban a Tica! Ella siempre tan única y genial. Como siempre sacandome una sonrisita con tus prompts o ideas. Ay, juro que cuando te vuelva a ver te mandaré directamente al psiquiatra xD

Nooo! Solo dos días y este reto se acaba D: Pero como todo lo bueno siempre debe haber un final. Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicos, hacen que me alegre mucho :D

Bueno me iré a escuchar canciones cortavenas y a golpear a mi almohada para desahgarme xD. Cuchillos y besitos para todos LOL


	29. Día 29

**Disclaimer: Frozen ni sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, se habría desatado el caos sobre Disney xD**

La suerte es como si te balancearas sobre la cuerda floja. No sabrás si caerás al vacío o te mantendrías firme hasta cruzar al otro lado sano y salvo. Para mal momento de la joven integrante de la casa Ravenclaw, le había tocado caerse a la nada luego de enfrentarse al astuto miembro de Slytherin luego de haberse confiado de sus habilidades. Se dió cuenta de que la suerte suele ser traicionera.

Día 29

Prompt: Hechiceros

Género: Fantasy, Adventure

Palabras: 970

Rating: T

Propuesta:

* * *

**No juegues con la magia**

La mirada azul observaba fulmínate a la esmeralda en frente suyo que reía a carcajadas. No era nada raro esperarse eso de semejante idiota como Hans Westergaard, aquel que le había hecho la vida imposible desde que ingresó a Hogwarts. –Espero que hayas tomado tu decisión definitiva, gusano ambicioso –escupió Elsa mirándolo con agrietad.

—Mi decisión está hecha, mi querido copo de nieve –soltó el pelirrojo con astucia. -¡Te reto a un partido de Quidditch!

El grito atrajo la atención de otros estudiantes que circulaban por el lugar. La joven miró decida y aceptó el reto en frente de todos a su alrededor. –Acepto, idiota. Si yo gano, dejaras de molestarme para siempre. Ya estoy cansada de tus constantes acosos –replicó. –Ah, y dejarás hacerte el hechizo de levicorpus en frente de toda la escuela, sin rechistar.

Hans hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Está bien podrás hacerlo. Sin embargo, si yo gano… -exclamó acercándose al oído. –Dejaras que te de un beso en frente de todos y actuarás como mi novia por una semana –susurró.

Un estremecimiento corrió por la espina dorsal de la joven hechicera que tragó en seco y dedujo sus probabilidades, típico de una estudiante de la casa Ravenclaw. Al final, extendió su mano dignando a cerrar la apuesta peligrosa con su némesis. –Trato hecho.

El pelirrojo sonrió victorioso mientras apretaba con fuerza la débil mano de Elsa. Llamó a sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch para ingeniar su estrategia.

Elsa comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho pero ya no había marcha atrás. Debía dejarlo todo en la cancha y evitar perder esta apuesta.

Lidiando con su trabajo de Buscador, Elsa trataba de agarrar la escurridiza snitch dorada antes que su contrincante pelirrojo que volaba veloz en su escoba cometa, dejándola comiendo polvo. No permitiría que él se saliera con la suya mientras sus compañeros sudaban la gota gorda desempeñando sus papeles de Cazador y Golpeador. Su fiel amigo Kristoff protegía el aro de los contrincantes que deseaban introducir las quaffles para conseguir puntos. Realmente sus amigos estaban dando todo lo que daban por su amiga rubia.

Así que ella no podía quedarse atrás y dejarse ver la cara de tonta de nuevo por ese estúpido integrante de la casa Slytherin. Debía por fin ponerle fin a esto.

—¡Esa snitch es mía, bastardo! –gritó llamando la atención del pelirrojo, deteniendo su camino por la pelota dorada.

—Si la quieres, ven a buscarla –exclamó alzando el vuelo dándola atrás.

Elsa apretó los puños que agarraban su escoba y voló por detrás del pelirrojo tratando de alcanzar la escurridiza pelotita con alas que revoloteaba como un colibrí por todo el campus. Elsa llegó hasta su lado y golpeó con su cuerpo al joven justo antes de que lograra atraparla, mandándolo a volar algo lejos de ella.

Mientras tanto los otros jugadores tomaban las quaffles y hacían todo lo posible por anotar puntos y defender sus respectivos aros. Kristoff detenía la gran mayoría de quaffles que se les eran lanzadas mientras su novia y hermana de Elsa, Anna, gritaba eufórica desde la audiencia enloquecida ante tal grado de igualdad entre ambos equipos.

Al ver que el equipo de su hermana estaba perdiendo por una mísera cantidad de puntos, Anna realizó un hechizo de confusión para despistar al guardián del equipo contrario, permitiéndole que le metan algunos puntos en sus aros.

La pequeña risa que se escapó de los labios de Anna alertó a Kristoff y la miró extrañado. Ella le devolvió un pequeño guiño haciéndole saber lo que había hecho en realidad.

El pelirrojo golpeó el costado de Elsa haciéndola tambalear en su escoba mientras se acercaba victorioso a la snitch. –Es una lástima mi querida Elsa, espero que disfrutes nuestros futuros momentos como novios porque ¡La snitch dorada es mía! –exclamó agarrando la esfera en su mano dando por fin el partido.

Elsa observó con horror como había perdido todo. La apuesta, su orgullo y su libertad había recaído sobre esa serpiente mentirosa con lindos ojos hechizantes. Ahora, como la apuesta había predicho, debía besarlo y ser su novia por una semana. La semana más larga de toda su vida.

Luego de recibir las condolencias y perdón de sus amigos, Hans se le acercó cantando un himno de victoria, burlándose de ella. –Bueno copo de nieve, como has perdido la apuesta, es hora de reclamar mi premio.

Le dispuso una mirada cortante y se encaminó a los pasillos principales donde su sentencia sería por fin dada como un anuncio más en frente de todos. La humillación total era lo que ese idiota buscaba en un principio de todo.

—Escúchenme todos –gritó el pelirrojo llamando la atención de los presentes. –Desde ahora, Elsa Matthews y yo somos oficialmente una pareja muy feliz. Quisiera demostrárselo a todos los que están presentes para que no crean que estoy mintiendo y esta es la mejor manera –exclamó rodeando la cintura de la joven sin borrar la sonrisa pícara de sus labios.

—Quita esa porquería de sonrisa de tu cara. No quiero que se vea real.

—Recuerda la apuesta amor, debes actuar como si fueras mi verdadera novia por una semana –susurró recalcando la palabra "verdadera".

Chasqueó su lengua y lo miró con desdén. –Está bien, pero que sea rápido. No quiero humillarme tanto.

Dicho esto los labios de ambos se unieron en un cálido y largo beso que hizo que todos aplaudieran emocionados. Incluso algunos de ellos comenzaron a chiflar.

Al separarse Elsa rodó los ojos ante la babosa mirada de su supuesto novio. –Elsa, ¿Lista para tener la mejor semana de tu vida? –dijo mientras reía. –Y no te olvides de decirme amorcito, mi flor de invierno.

La rubia suspiró derrotada y dijo sin ganas. –Lamentablemente si, amorcito –dijo entre dientes sin mirarlo a los ojos.

* * *

La ambientación de Helsa en Harry Potter fue muy difícil para mí, ya que, a pesar de haber visto algunas peliculas de la saga, no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre esto. Tuve que ir corriendo a pedir socorro a algunas amiguitas de por ahí para alguna idea para este prompt que fue de los que me costo hacer. Gracias a lachule por hacerme sudar la gota gorda xD

F: Gracias pequeñuela no puedo creer que ya se acaba. Agradezco todo.

Lamentablemente mañana se dará fin a este pequeño reto que me atolondró por meses xD pero saben que? al final de todo se siente un alivio ya que estoy super cansada por esto. Por lo que tuve que bajar la intensidad de mis otras historias, me he podido concentrar en esto y me ha encantado esta experiencia. Sin embargo, todo lo bueno se tiene que acabar :'(

Ahora a acariciar a mi gato para evitar que se interponga entre la computadora y yo e.e ¡Hasta luego!


	30. Día 30

**Disclaimer: Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Si lo hicieran, la pobre compañía estaría sumida en locura xD**

Después de seguirla cuando las clases culminaron, el pelirrojo descubrió aquello que la hacía actuar de manera sospechosa y esquiva. Quedo sorprendido por el resultado, pero encontró un motivo más para molestarla y, posteriormente, enamorarla.

Día 30

Propmt: Maid's café

Género: Humor, Romance

Palabras: 948

Rating: T

Propuesta: Anielha

* * *

**Lo inesperado de ti**

Aquella chica de cabellos aperlados y ojos cerúleos tan profundos como el océano que lo volvía loco, actuaba de manera extraña en los pasados días, dejando en una absoluta duda al pelirrojo flechado por su belleza. Tanto así, que un día se arriesgó a seguirla luego de clases para descubrir lo que la hacía extraño su actuar.

Se sorprendió al llegar a un desolado restaurante en la parte más profunda de la ciudad donde ella entró por la parte trasera en medio de quejas desconocidas. Hans caminó por la senda y observó el brillante letrero que decía "Restaurante Arendelle" y decidió entrar para observarlo por su misma cuenta.

Quedó perplejo ante la fachada del lugar, no era nada más que ese restaurante del que todos sus compañeros pervertidos comentaban. Ese en el que las meseras se vestían como sirvientas o "maids" y debían obedecer al pie de la letra las órdenes de los clientes o como ellas los llamaban, "maestros".

Su mirada quedó prendida ante la joven rubia platinada que atendía una mesa, respetando mucho su papel. Su uniforme negro con encajes en blanco le formaba cada parte de su delicado pero hermoso cuerpo, junto con ese delantal blanco característicos de las maids que caía libremente sobre su vientre y parte de sus muslos. Su cabello, atado en una desarreglada trenza francesa y con una vistosa katyusha blanca, caía ligero sobre su hombro derecho. Esbozaba una cálida sonrisa a sus clientes gustosos de su atención.

Elsa recibió la orden de su superior de atender al recién llegado al café. La joven, rezongando, caminó hasta la mesa de su nuevo cliente mientras sostenía en sus manos su libretita de pedidos y su bolígrafo para anotar las órdenes. Su quijada casi raya la baldosa al descubrir quién era el tan esperado cliente.

—We-westergaard. ¿Qué haces aquí? –tartamudeó la joven sin hacerse notar mucho para que no la descubrieran.

El pelirrojo sonrió socarronamente. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo tomarme un delicioso capuchino con pastelillos tranquilamente? ¿Está prohibido?

—No, solo es que… -murmuró cabizbaja. –Ya solo olvídalo, ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedir? –exclamó tomando su papel de "reina de hielo", apodo por el cual la conocían en el instituto donde ambos asistían.

Hans chasqueó repetidamente la lengua mientras movía su dedo con negación. –No mí querida maid. Así no es como se trata a su superior –dijo demandante. –No quisiera presentar una queja a su gerente.

La sangre de la rubia hirvió ante sus palabras. "Ay Westergaard, eres un total idiota. Cuando todo esto termine, de verás me las vas a pagar" pensó mientras rechinaba sus dientes conteniendo su furia. -¿Qué es lo que desea ordenar… maestro? –rezongó volteando los ojos con enojo.

—Así está mucho mejor, copo de nieve –suspiró mientras tomaba el menú sobre la mesa. –Deseo un capuchino de la casa y unos pastelitos de chocolate.

Elsa anotó la orden en su libretita y miró a Hans con ganas de asesinarlo. – ¿Desea algo más, maestro? Recuerde que yo estoy para servirle –escupió sin ganas.

—Humm, no gracias. Ya has hecho bastante. Solo tráeme lo que te pedí.

Elsa regresó a la cocina mientras contenía sus iras. Observó cómo sus compañeras suspiraban por el idiota pelirrojo y pensó como ellas podían gustarle tal inepto de ojos verdes. Suspiró y llevó el café y los bocadillos de vuelta a la mesa de su maestro. –Aquí está su pedido tal como lo ordenó. ¿Desea alguna otra cosa, su majestad?

Hans comenzó a tomar del café mientras Elsa lo observaba, implorando que el karma estuviera de su lado y el pelirrojo se quemase la lengua, por ser tan pervertido y acosador. Acto seguido, comenzó a comer los pastelitos de chocolate gustoso.

A la rubia se le hacía la boca agua verlo comer tales postres con tanto gusto. De veras que amaba el chocolate y, pese a su trabajo, no había podido alcanzar a comer algo.

El fastidioso cliente observó la actitud de su maid y sonrió, pues se le había ocurrido una brillante idea. –Deseo una cosa más.

Sus palabras sacaron del trance a la joven y la devolvieron al mundo real. – ¿Qué es lo que desea ahora, mi amo? –replicó entre dientes dando una leve reverencia.

—A ti, mí querida maid.

Dicho esto tomó un pastelito y lo colocó en su boca. Se puso de pie y la abrazó por la cintura mientras juntaba sus rojos labios contra los de la sorprendida joven. Su lengua empujó el postre de chocolate para pasarlo a la boca de su chica mientras la introducía demandante y recorría por todos sus alrededores.

Elsa sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho al sentir ese embriagante sabor a chocolate recorrer por su cuerpo mientras las manos de su pelirrojo acariciaban su cintura dándole una sensación jamás comprendida en el pasado.

Luego de disfrutar ese dulce sabor por un buen rato, Elsa empujó a Hans de ella y soltó una risa nerviosa. –Tengo suerte de que mi superior no me haya visto. Si lo hubiera hecho, estoy segura de que me habría despedido –dijo con las mejillas encendidas. –Por favor, espérame en la calle de atrás, no quiero quedarme con esas ganas de chocolate –dijo seductora tomando el cuello desarreglado de su camisa dándole un leve tirón.

Hans sonrió ladeado y susurró siguiéndole el juego. –Ahora es mi turno de complacer tus deseos, mi amada maid.

* * *

Vaya esto fue algo... *buscando la palabra ideal en el diccionario* ¡Fue demasiado Helsa! *tirando el bobo libro por los aires* Gracias Anielha por este prompt, como siempre tan genial para hacerme pensar. Me encanta loquilla, te lo agradezco.

Y aquí mis queridos fanáticos del Helsa, culmina el laaaargoooo y arduo reto de los 30 días por parte de su amiga lobita. Gracias por acompañarme por estos días llenos de diversas situaciones Helsa. Me gustaría saber cual fue su favorito. Si tienen varios podrían poner una escala para saber, me intriga mucho :D

Creo que este reto me ha hecho evolucionar como escritora, abriéndose caminos a otro tipo de escritura y llevando todo a un nuevo nivel. Así como A Frozen Fan me reto a mi, me gustaría ver quien es tan valiente para atreverse a realizar este reto y llenar treinta días de puro Helsa hermoso y enfermo que a muchas nos encanta xD Si desean algún propmt, no se olviden de contactarme xD (si quieren LoL)

Para satisfacer esas locuras de Helsa de todas tengo una excelente noticia, ya que Mayo tiene 31 días, mañana se publicara un capitulo bonus para cerrar con broche todo el reto. ¿Que les parece? Y el prompt no de nadie mas de su loba favorita xD No les diré de que se trata (¡Sorpresa!) pero debo decir que las pondré a prueba jejeje *frotándose ambas patas*

Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos mañana, espero que les haya encantado leer este reto tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo. Gracias a todas las autoras de los prompts y a todos quien dejaron plasmadito un review para levantarme el animo (mañana digo la despedida y agradecimientos formales xD)

Hasta después xD!


	31. Día 31 (Extra)

**Disclaimer: Frozen. ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo hicieran, Disney estaría sumido en caos total.**

Al escuchar sonidos extraños desde su habitación, la pareja de curiosos decide escuchar su singular conversación tras la puerta. Incomodados por sus palabras, ambos desean saber que ocultan esos pillos, al igual que desean continuar escuchando la incómoda conversación.

Día 31

Prompt: Mal pensados

Género: Humor

Palabras: 1011

Rating: M (sin nada explícito xD)

Propuesta: The Lonely Frozen Wolf

* * *

**(Extra) Día #31: Momento incómodo**

Anna caminaba por los pasillos de su casa tomando la mano de su adorado novio Kristoff mientras reían y se disponían a bajar a tomar el delicioso que les había preparado Idun, la madre de la joven.

De repente, escuchan unas quejas provenientes de la alcoba de su hermana Elsa. Se oía su voz sumada a la de su novio Hans que había pasado a conversar con ella.

El par de curiosos no perdió más tiempo de colocar sus orejas sobre la pesada puerta de madera blanca y escuchar la conversación que ambos jóvenes entablaban.

—E-eh ¿Estás seguro Hans? No siento conforme –se escuchó la voz cristalina de la joven rubia con un gajo de vergüenza.

—Si claro, por supuesto –respondió la voz masculina decidida.

—Pero Hans, yo…

—Sin peros Elsa. Esto es algo muy común en todas las personas. Todos tuvieron que sufrir esta situación en algún momento de su vida –replicó con voz molesta. –No te preocupes, lo haré rápido y con cuidado.

Los rostros de los pillos en el exterior de la habitación estaban totalmente rojos al escuchar la inesperada charla. – ¿Y este par, que andarán haciendo? –exclamó Kristoff en susurro mirando desconcertado a la pelirroja.

—¡Silencio Kristoff! Quiero escuchar –reclamó Anna pegando su oreja al pomo de la puerta.

Los quejidos de Elsa se escucharon. -¿Estas lista, amor?

—S-si… solo hazlo.

—Aquí vamos…

Anna abrió la boca en sorpresa mientras agarraba con fuerza la camisa de su novio que se mordía las uñas.

—Espera un momento –dijo Elsa jadeando.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Se gentil por favor. Sé que esto me dolerá mucho –dijo con tono inocente.

—Tranquila, lo haré despacio.

Entonces se comenzaron a escuchar gemidos de dolor y lloriqueos provenientes de Elsa. Estos hicieron que la pareja de curiosos se le hierva la sangre de vergüenza y se apegaron más a la puerta para escuchar cada palabra.

—No te muevas tanto.

—Es que me duele…

—Tranquila, ya se te pasará.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos ahogantes para los curiosos quienes gritaban para sus adentros muertos de vergüenza.

Los gemidos se convirtieron en alaridos de dolor mientras se oía a Hans tratando de reconfortar a la joven. Pasados unos cinco minutos, los alaridos se detuvieron para dar paso a un incesante jadeo por parte de la rubia.

—¿Ya se te calmó, amor?

—Sí, ya casi no me duele. Qué alivio.

—¿Puedo continuar?

El gemido inconfortante de la joven alertó a los curiosos. –Ya que, no tengo más remedio. Solo termina de una buena vez.

Inmediatamente, los gemidos volvieron a escucharse por todo el lugar, volviendo la atmosfera incómoda para el par en la puerta. Anna sonreía victoriosa mientras Kristoff ocultaba su rostro rojo por la vergüenza. –Yo sabía que esos dos son un par de loquillos. Pero jamás pensé que lo llevarían a ese extremo tan rápido. Vaya que estaban desesperados por amor –dijo Anna.

—Será mejor que los dejemos estar solos, en serio. No quisiera que tu madre descubriera a Elsa haciendo cositas indebidas con su novio en su misma casa. Vámonos de aquí y evitémonos problemas –dijo jalando a su novia pervertida lejos de la habitación.

—No seas paranoico, Kristoff. No creo que ellos sean tan tontos para dejarse descubrir por mamá. Ellos saben lo que hacen. Bueno tengo hambre, bajemos a comer –propuso alejándose del lugar.

De repente, Idun apareció por los pasillos con una canasta de mimbre en una de sus manos y se dirigió a la habitación donde ambos pillos se encontraban "en el amor".

El corazón del par de pervertidos comenzó a acelerarse al verla girar el pomo de la habitación sin problemas. Anna corrió hasta su madre y le jaló la blusa para que no entrara. – ¡No mamá, no entres al cuarto de Elsa! –gritó la hermana menor extrañando a su madre.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Anna? ¿Por qué no?

El rostro de Anna se tornó colorado de vergüenza mientras Kristoff trataba de no reírse a sus espaldas. –Ella por ahora se encuentra ocupada.

—Tonterías Anna, ya deja de interrumpir –exclamó abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Al abrirla se encontraron a Elsa con una enorme herida abierta en su brazo mientras Hans pasaba una bolita de algodón remojada de alcohol para desinfectarla. Idun sacó de su canasta una venda y la colocó sobre el brazo de la albina que lloraba de dolor. – ¿Cómo sigue, Hans?

Hans volteó los ojos y suspiró. –No se queda quieta y no me permite curarle bien la herida.

—Me duele mucho Hans. Además no lo haces con dulzura.

—Ay Elsa, eso te pasa por no tomar las precauciones para andar en bicicleta. ¡Y para colmo era nueva! Siempre te toca aprender de las malas maneras.

Las miradas confundidas de Kristoff y Anna se cruzaron en sorpresa al ver a la parejita. Sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo sintieron que el mundo se les venía abajo.

—¿Oye Anna porque actuabas tan extraño? –replicó su madre al terminar de ponerle la venda a Elsa.

La risa nerviosa se presentó inmediatamente. -¿Qué? A-ah, tengo hambre. ¿No es cierto Kristoff? Bajaremos a comer. ¡Adiós! –exclamó la pelirroja tomando por el brazo a su novio y arrastrándolo por las escaleras a la cocina para charlar sobre lo sucedido que posiblemente no se borraría con facilidad de su memoria.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa muchachita? –dijo su madre confundida.

—Tranquila mamá, sabes que Anna siempre es así. Excéntrica –dijo resaltando la última palabra.

—Por eso combina muy bien con su novio Kristoff. Son tal para cual esos loquillos –continuó Hans echando a reír acompañados de las dos mujeres.

¿Y ustedes que fue lo que pensaron?

* * *

XD xD xD Jajaaajajajaa veremos cuantas mentes sucias salen a la luz con este prompt xD

Uyuuyuy creyeron que ambos estaban apasionados xD? Pues se equivocaron! Pobre Anna y Kristoff, que vergüenza se han llevado LoL y nuestros queridos Helsa bien campantes xD

Y ahora si es oficial, doy por finalizado este reto. Quisiera agradecer todos los reviews, favs y follows que recibí, asi como los consejos para mejorar y sus honestas opiniones.

Agradecimientos para las que me dieron excelentes prompts: A Frozen Fan, Anielha, rosalinda1601, SerenaSaori, LaylaIntegra, Valentina Westerguard, HoeLittleDuck, Patzlinn-Donno, lachulevidegaray, TicaVic, JayDayC, aledartz y Butterfly Comte.

GRACIAS POR TODO MIS QUERIDOS AMANTES DEL HELSA! Espero que les haya gustado este reto como a mi y qie lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Cuales fueron sus días preferidos?

Nos vemos en otras historias, lobita les manda un abrazo de Olaf enorme y los quiere mucho. Espero que Junio sea un mes genial para todos (y no solo lo digo por que se viene mi cumple xD)

Hasta la proxima y Larga vida al Helsa! Que la oscuridad los acompañe xD


End file.
